From the Ground Up
by OriginalBlayze
Summary: Brandon Blaine has finally had enough and decides to leave his life from his overbearing dad in Oklahoma for Houston and his cousin Kaitlyn. Can Kaitlyn, with the help of her friends and her boyfriend Seth, give her unconfident cousin to reassurance he needs to forget his dad's words and actions to become a more confident person?
1. Gotta Get Away

**Chapter 1- Gotta Get Away**

**The only thing I own in this story is my OC, BB.**

It was a typical Thursday afternoon in Stillwater, Oklahoma. 17 year old Brandon Blaine Blaze, who wanted his friends to call him BB, was heading home after meeting friends (more like avoiding his father) at the library when he got a call from his father telling him to head home. Ever since his mother died when he was 9, BB and his dad have had a rocky relationship with each other ever since.

BB sighed as he parked his car in the driveway, wondering what his dad wanted. As BB put his jacket down near the door, he heard his father's voice from the living room.

"Is that you, Brandon?"

After recognizing his tone of voice, BB shivered and replied, "Yeah, dad. What did you need me to come home for?"

"Come in here. I need to talk to you about something." His dad said authoritatively, making BB question what exactly he did to make his father mad.

When BB reached the living room, his dad grabbed BB by the arm and pulled him closer so BB and his dad were standing chest to chest.

"I was at the football field today. Why weren't you at football tryouts this afternoon?" his dad said glaring at BB.

BB gulped and decided telling the truth would be best, "Dad, I told you I didn't wanna try out for football. I don't like football. It isn't fun for me. Why weren't you this involved with me when I wanted to try out for the track team or marching band?"

After hearing about band, his dad's voice got even louder, " Don't back talk your father, young man." grabbing BB's arm harder. "Marching band is for geeks and losers. My sons will be star football players like me. Colby was on the team and so will you. I will not have my family's name be tarnished because my youngest son wants to be lazy and pathetic."

BB sighed and thought, _"Here we go again. I guess it can't get worse." _His eyes watering and tears threatening to fall.

Seeing his son staring off and crying, his dad yells, "Stop being a little crybaby bitch. Why can't you be more focused like your brother? I mean he is a star football player at Oklahoma State. You're not even trying. I stood by when your mother put you in that bullshit gymnastics, look what it turned you into. A pathetic loser. You are just like your mother. You won't know what it takes to be part of a real man's sport. I mean look at you. You fat, disgusting piece of crap."

BB had enough after hearing that last statement, "SHUT UP! Why do you always do this to me? I mean we can never have a normal conversation unless it involves you calling me names or telling me that I will never be as good as Colby. I don't want to be Colby. I never want to be Colby. And I don't want to be you either, dad. I don't want to grow up and be some old and bitter bastard that demeans my childr..."

All BB saw next was his father fist flying towards his face and him heading towards the floor.

BB looked up at his father in complete terror. Him and his father argued a lot and this wasn't the first time BB was hit by his dad. Only their worst arguments led to BB getting either pushed or slapped; this is the first time he ever got punched. BB didn't know what to think, he just got off the floor grabbed his car keys and ran from his house. He got in his car and peeled out, not knowing where he was going but he wanted to get away.

His dad ran out the front door trying to catch him, "Brandon, come back here!"

He wasn't sure what made his father so hateful towards him over the years, but he always treated differently compared to Colby. As BB got older, the words and the physicality from his father. BB drove for miles and finally parked his car in a random parking lot and completely broke down crying with the words his father said replaying through his head.

"_You fat disgusting piece of crap"_

BB wasn't fat by any means. Sure there was room for improvement, but being in track and marching band certainly helped in keeping him in shape. This was one of many times that his father knocked him down by his weight or the way he dresses or his hair—he keeps it longer and in a ponytail because it is the same color as his mother's hair and because it drove his dad crazy.

"_Colby was on the team and so will you"_

His older brother was a star athlete and one of the most liked people in high school. He loved his brother with all his heart, but hated that his dad tried to make him into a mirror image of Colby. Colby was a junior at Oklahoma State playing offensive tackle on a football scholarship. He would never tell his dad this, but BB idolized Colby. Colby was everything BB wanted to be: good looking, athletic, popular, and confident...which was the complete opposite of what BB was.

"_You're just like your mother"_

Those words hurt BB the most. His mother died from cancer when he was 9, but he loved every moment with her. His mother, a former gymnast, put him into gymnastics when he was 5 so he would make friends. When he was little, he thought it was just fun doing flips and playing on the mat. Even after he got older, his dad detested that he still went to classes so he refused to ever take him to class, he couldn't let go what his mother started so he still goes to classes off and on.

It was because of the numerous years of being constantly put down and teased-mainly from his dad-that BB really didn't have many friends or much self-confidence to make friends. Even though he was in the band and on the track team, he mainly kept to himself. Some days, BB wasn't sure if his dad even wanted him in the first place. Hell, he joined the track team so his dad would finally come to one of his competitions and make him proud...it didn't work, but he did find out that he liked track just as much as he loved gymnastics as a kid.

Later on, BB snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated. BB pulled his phone out and groaned when he saw that he got a text message from his dad.

_'Going out. Might not be home tonight. Dad'_

BB scoffed after reading the text, "He's probably drinking himself into a stupor and trying to get with some random bimbo." he said to himself. After putting his phone away, he realized something. _"He didn't apologize to me." _BB thought _"This is it. I can't take this anymore. I have to get away. But where will I go?"_

That's when he thought of it. He quickly pulled out his phone and called the one person who might be able to help him.

"Hello?" The female voice said.

"Kaitlyn? I got a huge favor to ask you!" BB said frantically.

"Blaine? What's wrong what do you need?" Kaitlyn said worried, she was one of the few people who called BB by his middle name.

"Kaitlyn, I have to get out of Stillwater tonight. I can't deal with this anymore. I can't believe my dad did that. I can't believe he...nevermind" BB said trying to change the subject.

"He did what? What did he do? Out with it Blaine!" Kaitlyn said getting mad.

"After...after he called me his usual spiel of insults, we got into and argument and he...and he...he punched me, Kaitlyn." BB said, his voice breaking.

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe he's still doing that! I thought you said he quit that shit?" Kaitlyn said, completely stunned after what she heard.

"I thought so too. But he got mad I didn't try out for football again among other things and then he said I was just like mom. And Kaitlyn...I just need your help." BB said on the verge of breaking down again.

"OK. Calm down, Blaine. What do you need my help with?" Kaitlyn said trying to console her cousin.

"I'm leaving for Houston...tonight"

**A/N: Alright, this is my first chapter for my first ever story. I've read a bunch of wrestling fanfics and finally decided to give one a shot. There wasn't much more besides setting up some ground for my OC, BB, but there will be more characters being introduced in the coming chapters.** **Probably because this is a first time for me, there will probably be some mistakes in this, but it is a work in progress and I am willing to hear any creative advice. **

**Also, gotta give a shout out to shiki94 and their story "Of Comic Books and Crushes" and OC Alexis Hardy for giving me some inspiration to take a gamble and write a story. So show shiki94 some love and head over to their page and read a story or two.**

******Anyways, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2- Saying Goodbye

"Tonight? Blaine, are you really sure you know what you are doing?" Kaitlyn said, not sure if she heard her cousin correctly.

"I am completely sure I know what I am doing. This has been a long time coming...believe me. I just need your help. Please, Kaitlyn." BB said reassuring Kaitlyn.

"Of course you know I'll help you, but what exactly do you need my help with?" Kaitlyn asked confused on what BB wanted.

"I need you to try to convince your mom to actually let me stay in Houston. Because I know if I show up out of the blue, she would want to send me back." BB said knowing what Kaitlyn will ask next.

"You know she would say yes if she knew what was going on with you and your dad. Wait...she should know shouldn't she?" Kaitlyn asked inquisitively.

"_And there is the million dollar question." _BB thought then he said hoping he could change the subject, "Well...so how's your friend AJ doing? You haven't talked about her in a long time."

Kaitlyn got really annoyed finding out that her mom was still oblivious to BB's situation. "Dammit, Blaine, you promised me you would tell her that her brother was abusing his son." Kaitlyn said, raising her voice.

"I know, but it isn't easy! I was going to when you guys came up to Oklahoma for New Year's, but things were getting better so I decided not to tell her. I'm sorry, Kaitlyn." BB said his voice breaking knowing he should have said something sooner.

"It's all good. You know I love you. So I will try to convince her. Hopefully my mom won't ask too many questions." Kaitlyn replied. She couldn't stay mad at her favorite cousin for long.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best!" BB said smiling for the first time today.

"I'm glad you still remember that, Blaine, I better let you go because I have convincing and you have packing to do. I'll see you when you get to Houston." Kaitlyn said.

"Alright. Again thanks so much! I should be down in a couple of days. Love you, Katie." BB replied, grateful that he has Kaitlyn's help.

After ending his conversation with Kaitlyn, BB got out of his car and went into the house, the sun still pretty high in the sky on this chilly July evening. BB hung up his jacket and looked at the clock on the living room wall, 7:25 pm.

"_Eh...it's not as late as I thought it was. Might as well take a shower before throwing myself into packing." _BB thought, grabbing a couple of towels out of the hall closet.

BB went into the bathroom, he took off his glasses and shirt; then he took the rubber band out of his hair before looking at himself in the mirror.

"_I wonder what there is about me that can make my dad so vicious about me." _BB wondered running his hand over his stomach.

His dad's usual insults involve about his weight. BB wasn't overweight by any means. He was about five foot ten and weighed about 190 pounds which he thought was pretty good, he wasn't as ripped or in shape as Colby but he knew that he could always improve if he wanted to.

Because of his dad, he usually wore the same type of clothes to school—sweatpants or track pants and a shirt that was baggy along with a sweatshirt that is 2 sizes too big. It wasn't as if BB was poor that they couldn't afford decent clothes-BB's dad would be considered middle class (he worked as an accountant for a local CPA firm) BB just wasn't very confident is his looks or his physique.

BB then ran his fingers through his hair,_"I think it might be time to get the split ends cut again." _

His hair was the longest it has been since he started high school—it reached to about his shoulder blades. Many people thought he was weird that he kept his hair longer, but his mom always told him that he looked good. Another reason he kept it long was because it was the same color as his mother's—one of Colby's ex-girlfriends called it chestnut brown. That and the fact he didn't cut it drove his dad crazy.

"_Maybe this will be good for me. I won't have to worry about pleasing anybody but myself... this is DEFINITELY for the best." _BB thought as he finished undressing and jumped into the shower.

It was about 9:30 when BB finished showering and he got his belongings packed. He finished putting his stuff in his car when he walked back to the house and locked the door. He looked at his house one last time before getting in his car and starting his journey to Houston.

BB got about three miles away from his house before making a sharp left turn going in the other direction. He had to have the decency to the tell at least the one person in Oklahoma that gave some shit about him.

"I'll get it!" BB heard a voice yell on the other side of the door. The door opened and the guy on the other side had the biggest look of confusion on his face, "What in the world are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Colby." BB said sarcastically. BB looked over Colby's shoulder and saw Colby's roommate, "Hi Justin." BB said to Justin Gabriel, Colby's friend and roommate who is a lineman on the football team with Colby. Even though BB and Colby functioned like normal brothers and were annoyed by each other 95 percent of the time, they still cared for each other...that's why BB decided last minute to at least tell his brother what he was doing.

"You know I'm glad to see you, Brandon. I'm just wondering what you are doing on OSU campus at 10 at night." Colby asked with some confusion still in his voice.

"I'm here to say goodbye." BB said seeing Colby get even more confused. BB then explained the events of today and his ultimate decision of leaving for Houston.

"I don't believe it. I can't imagine dad doing something like that." Colby said stunned.

"Neither did I, but it happened. I knew you probably wouldn't approve of what I was doing, but I had to tell you at least so dad wouldn't file a missing person's report." BB said

"You're right. Then again, you are right about this possibly being a good thing for you. Just make sure to keep in touch with me, Brandon." Colby said smiling.

BB laughed, "I promise. Just promise to keep as much as possible from dad as long as possible." BB said with a smile.

Colby put his hand on BB's shoulder, "I'll try. You better get driving and you better be careful, squirt." Colby said grabbing BB into a hug.

BB hugged back and laughed, "I will. I kind of love you my pain in the ass brother."

Colby laughed, "I kinda love you too, you twerp. I'll try to visit Aunt Cheryl and Uncle Mike when I'm in Texas again."

BB left Colby's dorm and got back into his car, finally starting his trek towards Houston. "Y_ou are sadly more of a dad to me than our own dad. At least I at somebody to confide in besides Kaitlyn that won't judge me too much." _BB thought before driving away.

Two and a half hours later, BB stopped at a gas station on the interstate when he got a text message. He smiled when he saw when it was from Kaitlyn.

"_Good news. My mom will happy to have you move to Houston. On 1 condition"_

BB was excited that his aunt Cheryl was letting him stay in Houston. He replied to Kaitlyn wondering what the condition was. He racked his brain thinking what Aunt Cheryl would want. Kaitlyn quickly replied and when BB saw the condition, he gulped and got very nervous.

"_My mom wants you to explain...EVERYTHING."_

BB sighed and was at least grateful that it was his aunt wanting to explain everything and not his uncle. His uncle and his dad did not get along ever since BB's mom died. BB knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later, but BB would have preferred later. BB sent his reply before resuming driving.

"_Deal"_

**_Alright here is the second chapter. We got to know BB a little bit more like his appearance and a little bit more of his backstory. He at least has a halfway decent relationship with his brother that they can confide in each other. Next chapter, BB reaches Houston and we get to see how him and Kaitlyn are around each other. Hopefully this chapter was a little bit of an improvement. If not, leave a review and tell me what I should (or shouldn't) do. _**


	3. In Houston

Chapter 3- In Houston

It was 9 the next morning when BB finally made it into Houston. BB was excited that he finally made it. There was one problem, though.

"_Now how do I get to Kaitlyn's house? Shit this is gonna be fun." _BB thought when he realized when that he didn't know how to get to Kaitlyn's house. He had only been to Kaitlyn's house two or three times since his mother died. Even though he knew her address, BB is very horrible when it comes to directions.

_"Why didn't I buy a GPS when I had the chance...maybe I can get lucky and find her house on my own." _BB thought as turned onto the busy street.

It was over an hour later when BB pulled into a parking lot realizing he was more lost now than when he started. BB rested his head on his steering wheel and groaned before looking up and seeing that the parking lot he pulled into was for a grocery store.

_"Hmm...maybe somebody can help me get on the right track in here."_ BB thought as he walked into the store. BB walked up and down a few aisles looking for someone that could help him. He finally found a guy stocking shelves when he tapped the worker on the shoulder.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I'm new to Houston and kind of gotten myself lost. I was wondering if you could possibly help me find my way to Hoffman Street?" BB asked nervously.

The guy smiled, "Don't worry about it. I was new to Houston too once. To get to Hoffman Street, you need to go about three miles east and turn left at the Pizza Hut and go about four more miles and turn right at the GameStop and keep going straight and you will see a sign for Hoffman Street, you can't miss it." The guy said.

"You are a lifesaver. Thanks so much. I'm BB by the way." BB said enthusiastically.

"No problem. I'm Evan. Evan Bourne. What exactly brings you to Houston?" Evan said shaking BB's hand.

"Oh I'm...visiting some relatives. This is my first time driving by myself from Oklahoma and I got lost." BB said laughing.

"I remember that. My parents and I came down from Missouri a few years ago and we got lost too, so I know the feeling. I'm glad I could help you. I better get back to work. Maybe I'll see you around, BB." Evan said seeing his boss walk by.

"Right. See you around, Evan, and thanks again." BB said leaving the grocery store. Grateful for Evan's directions, BB gets back into his car and starts towards Kaitlyn's house.

Twenty minutes later, BB finally pulls into Kaitlyn's driveway. He got his bags out of his car and looked towards the house.

"_Thank god I finally made it. Alright here goes nothing." _BB said, exhausted after his twelve hour trip and knowing what he will have to do eventually. BB slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opens and BB sees Kaitlyn in the doorway.

"KAITLYN!" BB screamed, dropping his bags and running to give Kaitlyn a hug.

"BLAINE!" Kaitlyn screamed just as loud and hugged BB tight. "I'm glad you're here. What the hell is with your hair." Kaitlyn said touching BB's ponytail.

BB laughed and playfully punched Kaitlyn's shoulder, "I could ask you the same thing. What's with the two-tone now? I though we had a twin thing going on." BB said, grabbing a strand of Kaitlyn's blonde hair. Whenever BB and Kaitlyn played together when they were little, they had the same hair color and were almost the same height so some people thought they were twins.

"I wanted to do something different. I still have some hair dye in the bathroom, so if you wanna be blonde too, we can arrange that." Kaitlyn said as she grabbed BB by the neck and giving him a noogie.

"No thanks, I'm good. I like my hair the way it is." BB said.

"Alright, Blaine, let me show you where you will be staying. Follow me, little cousin." Kaitlyn said grabbing one of BB's bags and walking up the stairs.

"You're only six months older than me. Don't let that go to your head." BB yelled as he grabbed the other bags and followed Kaitlyn.

After making up the stairs, Kaitlyn opened the door to one of the extra bedrooms and waved BB in, "Here you are. My mother made up the bed this morning before leaving for work." Kaitlyn said sitting BB's bag on the bed.

BB breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Kaitlyn. I'm still kinda nervous about talking with aunt Cheryl." BB said as he set his bad on the bed.

Kaitlyn sighed, "Blaine, don't worry about it now. Worry about it later when she gets home." Kaitlyn said laughing as she sticks her tongue out at BB. "So did you bring them?"

BB stuck his tongue back out at Kaitlyn and laughed, "Oh yeah. I brought them." BB said pulling something out of his bag...a deck of cards.

Kaitlyn throws her fist up in the air, "YES! I believe you owe me a rematch in Speed. By the way, did you also bring..."

BB cuts her off by pulling a bag of plastic spoons and smiling. "And I believe you owe ME a rematch in Spoons, dear cousin." BB said dangling the bag in front of Kaitlyn's face. Kaitlyn grabs the bag from BB's hand and gives BB a bear hug.

"That's why you are my favorite cousin. Don't ever change...well except maybe your hair." Kaitlyn said laughing as she pulled the rubber band from BB's hair. BB tried to get the rubber band back, but gave up when she hid it in the back pocket of her shorts.

"You can be such a butthead sometimes, you know that right." BB said running his fingers through his hair.

"You can be a butthead too, maybe that's why we love each other so much." Kaitlyn said laughing.

BB laughed as well, "Maybe, but anyways, I'm gonna head to the shower." BB said grabbing a couple of towels and a change of clothes from his bag. Kaitlyn patted BB's arm and nodded as he headed towards the bathroom.

Moments later, BB is in the shower while Kaitlyn is sitting in the living room watching _The Simpsons _when she got a text message from her friend AJ. She turned off the TV before checking her phone.

_Hey. We still on for eating later today? _

_Yeah. Is it cool if Blaine comes along? _

_Sure I don't mind. Didn't know Blaine was in town._

_It's kinda a sudden thing. I think he's thinking of moving down._

_Really? Is he still geeky looking?_

Kaitlyn frowned after reading that text. She has told AJ repeatedly that Blaine wasn't geeky by any mean...maybe a little nerdy. Kaitlyn chalks Blaine's "geekyness" as AJ calls it to Blaine lacking self-esteem and feeling socially awkward. She thought a second and then replied to AJ.

_He never was geeky. He's certainly grown since you last saw him when he was 12. Is your BF going?_

_Nope. He's busy. What about yours?_

_Nope. He has to work. Do you know any of our guy friends who might be able to come along. I don't want Blaine to feel awkward._

_Not totally sure. I'll ask. So 6 sound like a good time for you?_

_Sure does. See ya later._

Kaitlyn put her phone away and leaned back on the couch, "_Maybe I jumped the gun inviting Blaine. I'm not totally sure if he's up for it. Nah...this will be good for him." _Kaitlyn thought as she heard the shower turn off.

BB came out of the bathroom wearing black gym shorts and a red tank top. He's toweling off his hair and walking into the living room when Kaitlyn steps in front of him.

"Hey! What are your plans for later tonight?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I was gonna head up and take a nap since I haven't slept since yesterday. Why?" BB asks confused.

"Well, I was texting AJ and I wanted to know if you wanted to come out to eat with us later?" Kaitlyn asks smiling.

"I don't know. I mean I haven't seen her since in years. I don't wanna be the tag-along and ruin the night." BB said a little nervous, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh be quiet. You know damn well that you won't ruin the night. Besides, AJ said it was completely fine with you coming along." Kaitlyn said slapping BB on the shoulder, sitting next to him.

"Ok ok. I'll come along. It might be fun." BB said smirking.

"It WILL be fun. Don't worry so much. You'll make some friends and enjoy your first night in Houston. Trust me, dear cousin." Kaitlyn said, putting her arm around BB's shoulder.

"Alright. I will. If you don't mind, I'm heading upstairs for a nap. What time are leaving, dear cousin." BB said squeezing Kaitlyn's hand.

"AJ wants to eat about 6 pm, so does 5:30 sound like a good time to leave?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be ready by then. So just go back to watching your _Simpsons _marathon." BB said kissing Kaitlyn on the cheek and got off the couch.

Kaitlyn smirked and kicked BB on the butt as he was getting up, "You better go on upstairs before I put you to sleep myself." Kaitlyn said turning the TV back on.

"Love you too, Kaitlyn." BB said walking up the stairs. BB entered his room and sat on his bed.

_"Kaitlyn is right, maybe this will be a good thing for me. She hasn't steered me wrong before. She has always had my best interests at heart. Even when we were younger. She always stood up for me. I remember this one time when we were 7..." _BB thought as he laid down and thought of that moment when he fell asleep.

**Flashback**

_BB and Kaitlyn are playing at a park in Houston. They were swinging on the swings when a bigger kid came up to the two cousins._

_"What are you doing on my swings?" The bigger kid said._

_"Go away, Wade Barrett, these don't belong to you. Right, Blaine." Kaitlyn said sticking her tongue out at Wade._

_"Right." BB said smiling_

_"If you don't wanna get off after me asking, then I'll make you get off." Wade said coming behind BB. As BB came down, Wade gives one big shove and BB goes flying off the swings landing face first in the grass. _

_BB rolled onto his back, his nose bleeding. BB's eyes began tearing up as Wade stood above BB, "I told you I would make you get off my swings. Now I'll make you pay for not listen..." Wade said getting cut off by Kaitlyn pushing Wade down._

_"You leave my cousin alone, you big jerk." Kaitlyn said, repeatedly kicking Wade, who is trying to get away. Wade finally has enough kicking and gets away from Kaitlyn, who walks over BB who is holding his nose._

_"Are you OK, Blaine?" Kaitlyn asks sitting next to BB. BB nods and looks down, beginning to cry. Kaitlyn frowns and hugs BB._

_"Don't be sad, Wade is a big jerk. I showed him you don't mess with us." Kaitlyn says smiling. BB looks up to Kaitlyn and nods, smiling as well._

_"Come on, Blaine. Let's go home." Kaitlyn said as she helped BB up as they walked home._

_**End Flashback**_

BB wakes up after his dream and looks at the time on his phone, 4:45 pm. BB groans and gets out of bed then hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." BB says as Kaitlyn enters the bedroom. Kaitlyn walks over to BB and sits next to him on the bed.

"Just making sure you were awake, Sleeping Beauty. Have any good dreams?" Kaitlyn says shaking BB.

BB laughs and shakes Kaitlyn back, "Actually yes. I dreamed about that time with Wade at the park." BB said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I so kicked Wade's butt that day. You know, he was much nicer to me after that day." Kaitlyn said pridefully.

"Oh really? At least something good came out of that day." BB said.

Kaitlyn gets off the bed and grabs BB's hand pulling him off the bed, "Alright that's reminiscing for now. You have to start getting ready. Believe me, Blaine, you getting ready quickly is NOT one of your strong suits." Kaitlyn says laughing.

BB lightly shoves Kaitlyn, "That was a low blow, Katie. But I can take the hint. Get out and I'll be ready quickly." BB says as Kaitlyn leaves. BB looks at the closed door and laughs as he undresses to get ready for tonight.

Twenty minutes later, Kaitlyn comes back to BB's room after getting ready and knocks on his door. Kaitlyn is wearing a band t-shirt and jeans and Kaitlyn is hoping that BB dressed halfway decently. BB opens the door and Kaitlyn looks at 's hair is down and he is wearing his black track pants and his baggy sweatshirt.

_"Yikes. One look at him and AJ will rip him apart." _Kaitlyn thought, staring at BB.

"What are you staring at?" BB asks confused.

"Blaine, I love you, but would it kill you to dress your age for once?" Kaitlyn asks.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed? I wanted to dress comfortably." BB said looking at himself.

Kaitlyn smiles and pats BB on the shoulder, "Blaine, you're a 17 year old kid. Start dressing like a teenager and stop dressing like an old, uncoordinated gym teacher. Are you wearing at least a decent shirt?" Kaitlyn asked wondering what was under the sweatshirt.

BB laughed nervously and started backing away, "Of course it's decent. What are you tal..." BB said getting cut off as Kaitlyn starts tugging at the sweatshirt. Kaitlyn manages to get the sweatshirt off and see that he lied and the shirt is about two sizes too big. BB looks at Kaitlyn stunned.

Kaitlyn looks back at BB, "Blaine, that shirt is for more suited for sleeping than going out with friends. That shirt looks like it's trying to swallow you alive. Don't you have any clothes that actually FIT?" Kaitlyn asks as she looks through BB's bags.

After a moment of searching, Kaitlyn finds an Iron Man shirt and some blue jeans and throws them to BB, "Here wear this. This should make you look more 17 than 35." Kaitlyn says smirking.

BB looks at Kaitlyn sadly, "Why should I even change? What makes tonight any different than any other night?" BB says, raising his voice. Kaitlyn knows BB very well and knows that he's scared. She also knows that since is dad is out of the picture, BB has a chance to start fresh.

Kaitlyn walks over to BB and puts her arm around BB's waist, "Because your dad is not here. You don't have to dress like this because of the bullshit. Now listen to me, Blaine." Kaitlyn says as BB turns his head, but Kaitlyn turns it right back so they are looking eye to eye, "Look at me too, Blaine. Now listen, have I EVER steered you wrong in the past?" Kaitlyn asks calmly.

BB stays looking at Kaitlyn for a second before shaking his head, "No you haven't."

Kaitlyn smiles before continuing, "Now, don't I usually have your best interests at heart and try to get you go out and have fun instead of being sheltered and staying at home staring at the walls?" Kaitlyn asks again.

BB smiles as well and nods his head, "Yes you do."

Kaitlyn grabs BB as they both sit back down on the bed, "Now, will you please just change your clothes and dress like my TEENAGE cousin and hang out with my friends tonight? Please?" Kaitlyn asks pouting and giving BB puppy dog eyes.

BB rolls his eyes and looks at Kaitlyn—who is still giving him puppy dog eyes. BB rolls his eyes again and smiles, "Yes, I'll change my clothes. I'll give it a shot." Blayze says as Kaitlyn squeals with delight and hugs her cousin.

"VICTORY! Alright I'm giving you ten minutes to change or I'm dragging you out of this room myself." Kaitlyn says walking out of the bedroom and closing the door.

"You are such a pain sometimes, Katie." BB said to himself as he removed his shirt.

"I HEARD THAT! BUT YOU LOVE ME. REMEMBER THAT!" Kaitlyn screamed making BB jump. BB smirks and starts redressing.

Ten minutes later, Kaitlyn is sitting on the couch. She impatiently looks at her watch and looks at the stairs again, "BLAINE, ARE YOU READY YET?" Kaitlyn screamed up the stairs to BB.

"I'm coming down in just a second. Calm your ass down." BB yells back to Kaitlyn. As Kaitlyn is about to give a comeback, BB comes down the stairs entering the living room wearing the clothes Kaitlyn picked out and his hair in a ponytail. As BB puts on his glasses, Kaitlyn gives her cousin a once over and is proud that this is much better.

"See is that so hard to do, Blaine? You look good! You should dress like this more often." Kaitlyn says getting off the couch.

BB smiles nervously, "Are you sure? I mean I guess I don't look too bad." BB says looking down at his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. Kaitlyn walks over to BB and gives him a hug.

"You look amazing. Don't be so down on yourself. You are not Jeremy Blaze's son tonight. You are Blaine. Now just don't be nervous and my friends will like ya. You can do it" Kaitlyn said reassuring BB.

BB gulps and looks at Kaitlyn, "I can do this." BB says unconfident. Kaitlyn glares at BB. BB repeats himself, "I can do this." BB says with much more confidence.

Kaitlyn high fives BB, "Yes you can. Now let's go before we're late." Kaitlyn says as they walk out the door. BB heads to the car as Kaitlyn closes the door. As Kaitlyn locks the door, she looks towards her car at BB, who is getting in the front seat.

_"I hope that this goes well. Blaine just needs more reassurance and positive reinforcement in his life to gain more confidence and self-esteem. And I think I might be the person to do it. It's going to be a tough ordeal, thanks to that fucking asshole dad of his; I at least know what I have to do: rebuild Blaine...from the ground up."_ Kaitlyn thought as she walked to her car.

**My longest chapter YET. That is an achievement in itself. Anyways, this chapter we get to see how Kaitlyn and BB interact with each other...more like brother and sister than cousins and that Kaitlyn can be very protective/supportive of BB. I read the reviews and happy that people think the story is off to a good start so I say thank you for reading and for the advice. Hopefully every chapter is a little better than the last. Again, I have to give big props to shiki94 for her help in what I should and shouldn't do. **

**Please leave a review and tell what you think of the story, what you like/didn't like, and any advice you think that would make this story better. **

**P.S. I will also have a link to a picture of what BB looks like and what I feel best resembles and personifies BB. I will have the link on my profile ASAP. **


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4

Kaitlyn and BB pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. Kaitlyn gets out of the car while BB doesn't move and stares out the window. Kaitlyn shook her head and opens BB's door.

"You are not walking to an execution. You are just eating out with a few of my friends. Now get out of the car." Kaitlyn said, pulling on BB's arm.

"I know. I'm just nervous." BB said finally standing on his feet.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. Now come on." Kaitlyn said patting BB on the back.

Moments later, Kaitlyn finds the table AJ is sitting at. When she reaches the table, AJ gets up and hugs Kaitlyn.

"Hey. How are you doing? So...where's Blaine?" AJ said sitting back down.

"He's in the restroom. He'll be here in a second." Kaitlyn said sitting down.

"So, you never answered my question. Does Blaine still look like a geek?" AJ says reading the menu.

"AJ! He was never geeky! He just needs a little more self-assurance." Kaitlyn said drinking her water.

"Yeah, yeah. I wonder what's taking him so long?" AJ asks Kaitlyn. As soon as AJ finishes the question, BB walks behind AJ and sits down at the table next to Kaitlyn.

"Sorry it took so long. It's nice to see you again, AJ." BB said giving AJ a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Blaine. I would like you to meet our friend, Dolph Ziggler." AJ said pointing to the bleach blonde man sitting next to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Dolph." BB says nervously, shaking Dolph's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaine. What brings you to Houston?" Dolph asks.

"Feel free to call BB, and It's been a while since I've been to Houston and visited my cousin, so I decided to just make a trip down here." BB said avoiding the main reason he's in Houston.

"So how long do you think you'll be in Houston?" AJ asks BB.

BB looks down and starts getting nervous, "Well...well I...I'm not totally sure yet. It all just depends." BB says stammering.

Kaitlyn sees that BB is starting to get nervous and decides to intervene, "Hopefully Blaine will be here for a while. Anyways, Dolph are you ready for football season?" Kaitlyn asks changing the subject.

"You bet! I see us going all the way this year! Not to brag, but we're going undefeated!" Dolph throws his fist in the air. "What about you, BB, are you a football player?" Dolph asks.

"Yeah foot...football isn't really my sport. Football was more my brother's thing. I'm more into gymnastics and track." BB says stammering again.

"A track star, huh?" Dolph says, "I think that Alicia would be glad to hear that. She has been looking for a running buddy. Isn't that right AJ?" Dolph asks turning to AJ.

"Yeah. We should tell her the next time we see her. Honestly, Blaine, I'm surprised that you don't do football. I mean I remember Kaitlyn saying that your dad always wanted both his cousins in football." AJ says remembering past conversations with Kaitlyn.

After hearing the comment about his dad, BB drops his fork catching the attention of everybody at the table. BB realizes that everyone is looking at him and he tries to laugh it off as best as he can, "I guess that's what happens when you play with your silverware." BB laughs nervously. "Oh look, the waitress is here. Awesome I'm starving." BB says, happy that he found a way to change the subject.

Moments after the waitress take their order and brings their food. The foursome begins conversing again. This time around, BB even began taking part in the conversation.

"I agree, AJ. Jean Gray is a pretty badass chick. But Cyclops has always been my favorite member of the X-Men." BB said smiling, X-Men has always been his favorite comic book, but his dad always discouraged him from reading what he called a "waste of time".

"Oh come on! You have been at this for ten minutes. Give it a rest." Kaitlyn said laughing. Moments later, Kaitlyn receives a text message. She sees that the message is from her mother.

"Hey, Blaine. My mom's home and she wants us to get back pretty quickly. So would you mind getting the car for me while I pay?" Kaitlyn asks BB as she gets her car keys.

"Sure. No problem. It was nice to see you again AJ and it was nice to meet you Dolph. See you later." BB says grabbing Kaitlyn's keys and walking out of the restaurant.

"Bye Blaine." Both AJ and Dolph say. As BB leaves, the waitress takes the plates from the table as Kaitlyn turns to her friends.

"So what do you guys think of Blaine?" Kaitlyn asks. AJ and Dolph look to each other than back at Kaitlyn.

"I was expecting him to be a chubby geek, but seeing Blaine changed what I thought. I didn't expect him to be nerdy. I think we can become pretty good friends. One thing, though, it seems like early on Blaine was really awkward and nervous." AJ said excited about having another nerd in the group.

"I agree. I guess group situations aren't exactly his strong suit. But after he warmed up a bit, he was actually pretty cool." Dolph said leaving a tip on the table.

"Honestly, Blaine is a very sweet kid; he has been a source of teasing and ridicule in Oklahoma. By that, I mean he has almost zero self-confidence. Hopefully being in Houston will bring him out of his shell." Kaitlyn says walking towards the cashier.

"Blaine will have nothing to worry about. With a cousin like you, he will more confident in no time." AJ says hugging Kaitlyn. The trio finish paying and leave the restaurant; Kaitlyn sees that BB is in front waiting for her.

"Hopefully this works. I'll see you later. Bye Dolph." Kaitlyn says as she waves to AJ and Dolph. Kaitlyn gets into the driver's seat and begins to head home. After a few blocks of silence, Kaitlyn decides to break the quiet."

"So did you enjoy yourself? What did you think about AJ and Dolph?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah I actually had fun. AJ and Dolph are pretty cool. I wonder what they thought about me." BB said changing the radio station.

Kaitlyn laughed, "Of course they liked you, goofball. They just thought you were a little nervous. But I think you overall did pretty good." Kaitlyn said putting her hand on BB's knee

BB smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks. I'm glad they don't think I'm a total loser." BB said.

Kaitlyn then slaps BB's knee, "You are not a loser. You just need be more confident in yourself. That's why you have me. I'm gonna help you along the way." Kaitlyn says as she pulls into the driveway. BB gets tense when he sees that his aunt's car is in the driveway.

"_Oh great. I guess I can't put this off any longer." _BB thought as he got out of the car. Kaitlyn sees her cousin is a nervous wreck and walks over and puts and arm around his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine. My mother will understand...hopefully." Kaitlyn says smiling. BB smiles back and they both walk into the house. As soon as the door closes, Kaitlyn's mom comes into the living room. She runs to the two teens and gives them both a hug.

"Blaine, I'm glad too see you. It's been too long. How are you doing?" Kaitlyn's mom asks happy to see her nephew.

"I'm doing pretty good, Aunt Cheryl. Glad to be here." BB says hugging Cheryl back.

"Alright, Blaine, I think we need to talk." Cheryl says in a more serious tone. BB knows what is about to happen and starts shaking. Kaitlyn squeezes BB's shoulder and whispers 'You'll be fine.' which BB whispers in return 'Stay with me, please?' Kaitlyn nods the affirmative as all three walk to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Blaine, you know I said you can move to Houston on one condition and that condition is that you tell me the truth about why you wanna leave Stillwater in the first place. Now Blaine, what makes you wanna leave Stillwater so badly?" Cheryl asks to BB who begins to sweat.

"Well...um yeah...well you see...I can't really explain." BB says stuttering.

"Blaine, you have to tell me why you wanna leave or we will have to send you back?" Cheryl says sympathetically.

"NO! I'll explain I'll explain just don't send me back!" BB said frantically, beginning to panic about possibly going back. Cheryl begins to get very worried.

"Blaine, what is wrong with you. I'm worried about you." Cheryl says. BB knows it's now or never so he finally begins to tell Cheryl.

"OK. The reason I want to move to Houston is...is because..." BB says before he is cut off by the front door opening and a man entering the house. It was BB's uncle Mike. BB about starts hyperventilating.

"_Oh God WHY? You HAD to make this even HARDER!" _BB thought. Telling his aunt Cheryl is one thing, but uncle Mike is a completely different story. He has never liked his brother-in-law, especially ever since BB's mother died. That's why Mike never went up to Stillwater and hid away whenever BB's dad was in Houston visiting.

"Hey guys. What's for dinner?" Mike said setting his bag next to the door before seeing BB. After seeing his nephew, he walks over to BB and gives him a hug.

"Blaine, I haven't seen you in about two years! How have you been, champ?" Mike said releasing BB.

"I'm doing good. It's good to see you too." BB said sitting back down on the couch. Mike walks over and sits next to Cheryl.

"Blaine, how long are going to be in Houston?" Mike asks before Cheryl taps him on the shoulder.

"Blaine is wanting to move to Houston, I said it was alright; on the condition that he tells us why he suddenly wants to move." Cheryl says explaining everything to her husband.

"I'm just happy Blaine came down to...wait WHAT? Blaine wants to move to Houston?" Mike says shocked after fully understanding.

"Yes. He was about to tell me why? I honestly think it's bad. I mean look at him he's scared to death. So will you give Blaine a chance to explain before deciding?" Cheryl says as she points to BB, who is turning a shade of green.

"Alright I will listen. Blaine, why exactly did you go through so much trouble just to move to Houston?" Mike asked curious of the reason. BB looks up to his uncle completely scared to death.

"_Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. I can't do this. I might as well pack now." _BB thought thinking the situation is dire. Kaitlyn looks over and sees that BB is about to throw up, so she whispers to BB.

"You might as well go for it now. Remember, regardless of what happens, you still have me." Kaitlyn whispers and smiles. BB is filled with some relief and smiles back at Kaitlyn.

"Alright. I'm ready to explain, but you probably won't like it. The reason why I begged Kaitlyn to convince aunt Cheryl to let me move to Houston is that...is that..is that my dad has been beating me." BB said looking down at the floor slowly. As soon as BB stated the reason, both Mike and Cheryl's jaws dropped. They weren't sure what to think. Their nephew was being beat. Cheryl was the first one to say something.

"Blaine. How long has this been going on?" Cheryl says not sure what to think. BB looks back up to Cheryl.

"Mental or physical?" BB asks trying to keep his composure. Cheryl puts her hand to her mouth. She thought it was bad, but didn't think it would be this bad.

"Both, son. How long has it been going on?" Mike says finally finding something to his nephew.

"The mental abuse has been going on since I was about 13. The physical abuse started when I was around 14. The main source of the abuse was because I didn't fit his mold of the ideal son." BB said, his voice breaking. Kaitlyn grabs hold of BB's hand and squeezes it, silently giving reassurance.

"What exactly has he done to you?" Cheryl asks. BB doesn't want to continue because this is the first time he has come out and said he was being abused, but he knew that if he doesn't continue, things could get worse when he goes back to Stillwater.

"It started out when I was in eighth grade and my dad said I should finally go out for the football team. I played a few times with Colby and I really didn't have fun with it, so I told him I really didn't want to try out. He went ballistic and said I should wanna be like my brother and be a football star. He said I should stop being mediocre with sissy activities like band and gymnastics. I didn't want to disappoint him so I changed my mind and tried out. I made the team, but I quickly realized that I wasn't really good. My dad said it was just because I was chunky and slow that I couldn't run fast." BB said before grabbing a Kleenex and blowing his nose before continuing.

Mike and Cheryl get a look of disgust on their faces.

"When I became a freshman, Colby was a senior so my dad immediately thought I would tryout for football again, and again I told him I didn't want to. This time around instead of calling me pathetic, he flat out slapped me and shoved me into a bookshelf. Instead of football, I did track and I found out that I had fun and I was pretty good; I thought that my dad would be happy with me, but I was wrong. He didn't show up to any of my competitions, saying that he was too busy helping Colby get ready for his college career instead of seeing a reject run like a girl." BB said, tears are streaming down his face.

"Why would he say those things to you?" Mike asks.

"I don't know, but throughout the school year, if I said or did anything that was against his mold, he would slap me or shove me or berate me. Telling I wasn't good enough." BB said choking up.

"That son-of-a bitch!" Mike said, getting madder by the second.

BB nods before continuing, "When summer came, I decided to get rid of the extra weight that gave my dad a crutch to call me chubby. As you can see I did pretty good with that, but my dad was still not proud of me." BB said looking up to the ceiling, tears still streaming down his face.

Kaitlyn looks towards her mom, who just shakes her head in disbelief.

"My sophomore year, we went through the same scenario again like a bad horror movie, this time he pushed me into the stair well and I ended up with a black eye. I even made it to state for cross-country and all my dad said was '_I'm busy watching the Rose Bowl'" _BB said mocking his dad and putting his face in his hands.

Cheryl had tears running down her face as well, "Why didn't you tell us when we came up to Stillwater for New Year's? We had no idea." Cheryl asked wondering why he kept it a secret for so long.

"I was going to. I told Kaitlyn and she said to tell you during the holidays, but I haven't been hit for about 3 months so I thought things were getting better. So I decided not to tell you at the last minute. After you guys left, he asked me if I told you guys that he hit me. I told him no and that's when the slapping and shoving resumed." BB said.

By this time, Kaitlyn was crying too, "What made you decide to leave now?" Cheryl asked, getting Kleenexs for her and Kaitlyn.

"About 2 days ago, I came home from the library when my dad asked me why I wasn't at football tryouts, and I told him that I'm sick of football and why he didn't support my track career. To sum it up, he said I was soft like mom and a loser. And that I would never grow up to be like him. So I said that I didn't wanna be like him, a cranky, alcoholic bastard. So that's when...that's when he...when he...punched me in the face." BB said getting close to breaking down.

"He PUNCHED you?" Mike asked making sure he heard correctly. BB nodded his head.

"I knew we argued and he got physical before, but this was the first time he punched me. I decided after running out of the house that I had to get away. If he would do that to his own son, imagine what he could do to me if I made him really mad. Do you know what the worst part of it all was, though?" BB asks as everyone shook their heads no.

"It was that he didn't even apologize." BB said finally breaking down.

Cheryl's heart broke for her nephew as she went to sit next to him and rubbed his back.

BB looks back up to everyone and his eyes are red and tears are streaming faster, "I have done everything I could to please him and nothing worked. He was never proud of me. All he said was I should be more like him and Colby. Maybe this is all my fault." BB said, he speech garbled a little with him crying.

"This shit is not your fault. That bastard does not have a right to hit you." Mike said standing up and moving to the coffee table to be face to face with BB.

"I feel like this is all my fault. I mean if I would have just been a football player, my dad might've liked me, but NO. All I am to him is a disappointment and a loser. I don't think he's told me he loves me since mom died. Not once...not once...I'm not sure if he...oh my god." BB says as he can't talk anymore as he begins bawling and hugging Cheryl. Cheryl just sat there hugging him back and trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, everything will be alright. You can stay." Cheryl says as she sees her husband grab his car keys. Cheryl looks at him confused.

"Where are you going?" Cheryl asks Mike. Mike turns to Cheryl and Mike's face is a shade of red.

"I've got to get out of the house for a bit before I do something I regret." Mike says as he walks out the front door and slams it. Kaitlyn looks to her mom confused.

"Dad isn't mad at Blaine is he?" Kaitlyn asks her mom. Cheryl rubs Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Of course not. You know how much your father and Jeremy don't like each other so hearing that Jeremy is beating his son has hit a note with him. Your dad will be back soon." Cheryl says reassuring Kailyn.

"I hope so." Kaitlyn says sighing before she hears a knock at the door. Kaitlyn gets up and opens the door to see that it's her boyfriend, Seth Rollins.

"Hey." Kaitlyn says hugging Seth. Seth hears crying, so he looks over to the living room and sees Cheryl holding somebody.

"What happened? Did somebody die?" Seth asked confused. Kaitlyn kisses Seth on the cheek.

"No my family found out some bad news and my cousin Blaine took it the hardest." Kaitlyn said looking towards her mom. Cheryl mouths out the words 'he fell asleep' to Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn smiles.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Seth asked wondering what the bad news was.

"I'll explain it to you later. Do you want to come in?" Kaitlyn asks Seth. Seth wraps his arms around Kaitlyn's waist

"I wouldn't be intruding would I?" Seth asks. Kaitlyn smiles and shakes her head.

"No. Come on in." Kaitlyn says, shutting the door behind Seth. Seth turns and greets Cheryl.

"How are you doing tonight, Cheryl?" Seth asks as Cheryl points down towards BB.

"Could be better. My nephew hasn't had a good night. Kaitlyn, can you help me get Blaine up to his room?" Cheryl asks Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn nods, "Yeah no problem. Seth, can you help me get him up to his room?" Kaitlyn looks and asks Seth.

"Umm...ok" Seth agrees unsure. Kaitlyn hugs Seth as they pull pick up BB off the couch and carry him up the stairs. They reach BB's room and put him on the bed as they walk out of the room.

"Is he alright?" Seth asks as they walk down the stairs.

"No...but hopefully he will be. I'll explain it to you when we get this shit figured out." Kaitlyn says as she and Seth walk towards the kitchen. Seth enters the kitchen as Kaitlyn stops for a second and looks towards the stairs.

"_Blaine. You're safe now. Your dad won't be able to do that shit to you again. We'll make sure of it." _Kaitlyn thought walking into the kitchen.

**Some heavy stuff in this chapter. Seth Rollins debuts this chapter and he will play a pretty big part in the later chapters so stay tuned. **

**Hope you like the chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


	5. Paradise Found?

Chapter 5

Kaitlyn enters the kitchen and finds her mom and Seth sitting at the table. Kaitlyn goes to the table and sits next to Seth. Cheryl is pouring a cup of coffee and decides to break the awkward silence.

"Is Blaine still asleep?" Cheryl asks before taking a drink. Kaitlyn decides to get up and get a drink from the refrigerator before answering. Kaitlyn grabs a couple bottles of water and sits back at the table.

"Oh yeah. He's out like a light. I think he's down for the night." Kaitlyn says handing the other bottle to Seth. Kaitlyn sits back down and puts her head down on the table. Even though she was the only one who knew about BB's situation, she didn't imagine for it to be as bad as BB let on. Moments later, everyone hears the front door close and Mike walks into the kitchen and walks to the fridge to get a beer and then sits at the table next to Cheryl.

"Where did you go, dad?" Kaitlyn asked, worried about what he did after hearing BB's revelation. Her dad takes a swig of beer before answering.

"I just did a little bit of driving to calm down. The last thing Blaine needed to see was me getting pissed off about this. He already believes that was all his fault, and seeing me angry would have further solidified his belief. That motherfucker pretty much brainwashed his own kid into believing he was nothing. Oh if I see Jeremy again..." Mike vents before noticing Seth was sitting at the table with them.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Seth. How have you been?" Mike asks Seth in a calmer tone.

"I'm good, Mr. Bonin, but it sounds like you've had better nights." Seth says. Seth usually calls Mike by his first name, but seeing and hearing him kind of made Seth nervous.

"You can say that again. Anyways, what you did tell Blaine?" Mike asks Cheryl since he was pretty much out the door and didn't hear when Cheryl made her decision.

"Of course I told Blaine he could stay in Houston. If I sent him back, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." Cheryl explains to Mike.

"I don't blame you. I was getting ready to say the same thing. Also, let me take care of Jeremy if anything happens." Mike tells Cheryl. For almost a decade, Mike has been looking for another excuse to punch out the lights out of BB's dad, considering they have already traded punches once before

"Oh no! I will handle my brother. I don't want to have to break up another fist fight between you two. We were lucky the police didn't get involved." Cheryl said calming Mike down. As soon as Cheryl said 'fist fight' both Kaitlyn's and Seth's eyes widened. Kaitlyn knew that her dad and BB's dad hated each other, but she didn't know the hatred was that bad.

"A fist fight? What happened?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yeah, Mr. Bonin, did you win?" Seth asked. As soon as he finished the question, Kaitlyn punched him on the shoulder and gave Seth a look as if to say 'don't push it.'

"It was actually about Blaine. One of his mother's last requests, specifically to me, was to try to get Blaine to move to Houston when he became a teenager because Houston has more opportunities for male gymnasts then Stillwater and Janine really wanted Blaine to succeed because Jeremy always supported his brother Colby more. When I suggested the idea, Jeremy became so irate he thought that I was trying to turn his son like his mother. Like Janine, I saw potential in Blaine. Also, Janine was one of my dearest and closest friends so I was honored she asked me. But hearing Blaine's father kind of shoo away his son's possible future and his son in general infuriated me...among other things, but that's a story for another day. So, I lost my temper and so did Jeremy and we broke out into a fight. It would have gotten worse if Cheryl didn't break it up. And...yeah I did win." Mike said as him and Seth high five and Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Good grief. So that's why you never went with us again to Stillwater. That explains a lot." Kaitlyn says, now fully understanding why her dad and her uncle hate each other. After about an hour of more conversing between the four, Seth says he needs to head home and him and Kaitlyn leave the kitchen.

"I didn't know your dad could fight. That's pretty cool. I might need to take him to the gym with us one day. Anyways, I'm sorry about your cousin. I didn't know how that your uncle was a jerk." Seth says as him and Kaitlyn reach the front door.

"You don't the whole story. It gets worse from there." Kaitlyn says to Seth who has a confused look.

"What do you mean? Worse?" Seth asks puzzled. Kaitlyn then realizes that her boyfriend might be an asset.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Kaitlyn asks Seth. Seth shakes his head.

"No, I'm off tomorrow. Why? Seth asks Kaitlyn who opens the front door.

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow on one condition. You can't tell anybody and I mean ANYBODY about this. If Blaine wants to tell anybody else, they will have to hear the story from the source." Kaitlyn says holding her pinky out. Seth laughs and locks his pinky finger with hers.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow then." Seth says kissing Kaitlyn on the lips. Kaitlyn and Seth exchange goodbyes and Kaitlyn heads upstairs to get ready for bed. After getting ready, she stops by BB's room to check on him. He hasn't moved since her and Seth brought him up hours ago. She quietly walks in and tiptoes to his bed. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "_Good night, Blaine. I love you." _Kaitlyn thought as she left BB's room and went to her own room to go to sleep.

The next morning, BB wakes up and feels like he is in a haze. _"Oh god what a night."_ BB thought as he checked the time on his phone, 8:55 am. BB decided to get out of bed and take a shower. Moments later, BB walks down stairs in gym shorts and a t-shirt drying his hair when he sees Cheryl getting ready to leave for work. Cheryl sees BB and runs over and gives him a hug.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Cheryl asks wondering what's going through BB's head.

"Considering what went on last night, I feel alright." BB said as him and Cheryl walk into the kitchen. BB grabs some orange juice and makes some toast before sitting at the table. Cheryl gets ready to leave for work when BB stops her.

"Aunt Cheryl...about last night...thanks for you and Uncle Mike letting me stay here. It means a lot to me." BB says as Cheryl runs over to him and gives him another hug.

"We're glad to have you. Now I'm running late and I'll see you tonight." Cheryl says as BB says goodbye and she walks out the front door. BB is the only one awake at the moment and he wonders what he can do today. _"This is the first day in a long time I haven't had to leave a house because of my dad. I can just stay home...I like it." _BB thought and smiled. _"I know for sure I have to unpack. I can't live in suitcases forever. Maybe I can find the local gym and get back into gymnastics and exercising? ...Nah! I never thought I would say this, but I might just stay here and do nothing." _BB thought as he took his dishes to the sink, washing and putting them away. BB decided to get only thing he really needs to do out of the way and heads back upstairs to unpack.

About an hour later, BB is finishing unpacking the last of his bags when Kaitlyn walks into the room. Kaitlyn walks over to BB and gives him a hug.

"Good morning. Leave it to you to sleep in til 10 am during your summer vacation." BB says laughing and hugging Kaitlyn back. Kaitlyn smirks and sits on the bed next to BB.

"We can't all be overachievers like you and wake up early. So what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asks BB as he stashes his last suitcase in the closet. BB walks back and sits next to Kaitlyn.

"I actually just finished unpacking the last of my things. As for the rest of the day, I don't think I'm going to a damn thing. I don't have to hide away from anybody or stress out about anything, so I think I'll just lounge around and watch TV or movies or something." BB says laying back on the bed. Kaitlyn decides to take advantage and poke BB in the stomach. BB immediately sits back up and pokes Kaitlyn back.

"Such a lazy bastard. But seriously, you deserve it. Now don't go pigging out on the dessert in the fridge. Alright?" Kaitlyn says laughing.

"No promises, especially if it's cheesecake." BB laughs back. Kaitlyn takes a moment looking at the smile on his face. _"Look at him. He's happy for once. He's truly smiling. Hopefully we get to see more of it from now on." _Kaitlyn thought as she gets off the bed.

"So how are you feeling after last night?" Kaitlyn asks. BB was thinking about his feelings all morning. He honestly wasn't sure how he was feeling, but he can tell Kaitlyn one thing honestly.

"Well, after last night, I'm not really sure; I can tell you one thing and that's that I am extremely grateful for having a cousin like you and I will probably never be able to express my gratitude for what you, uncle Mike, and aunt Cheryl are doing for me." BB said as his eyes tear up. Kaitlyn rubs BB's shoulder.

"You already did. Unless you wanna do more. Then you can just have a statue made in my honor." Kaitlyn says striking a pose. BB smacks Kaitlyn on the shoulder and laughs.

"Alright. Unlike you, I have plans for today, so I am going to take a shower and get ready. Do you wanna come along again today?" Kaitlyn asks as she walks to the door.

"Nah. I'm good, but thanks for offering." BB smiles as Kaitlyn walks to the bathroom and BB walks downstairs.  
Moments later, BB is sitting on the couch with a blanket watching_ The Avengers. _His attention, though, was not focused on the movie as BB is just daydreaming and staring off into spaceas a knock on the door scares him and brings him back to reality. BB pauses the movie and gets off the couch. He looks out the window to see a man with black and blonde hair split down the middle of his head at the door. BB opens the door wondering who this guy is.

"Hi. Do I know you? Can I help you with something?" BB asks confused. Seth smirks realizing BB doesn't know who he is considering he was asleep when he came over last night.

"Yeah. I'm here for Kaitlyn. My name is Seth. Seth Rollins. You must be Blaine. She talks a lot about you." Seth says extending his hand. BB extends his hand and smiles as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you. Feel free to call me BB. And no problem, she's still getting ready. Come on in." BB says as he closes the door behind Seth. Seth sits on the couch when he notices the movie paused on the TV.

"The Avengers? It's an awesome movie isn't it?" Seth says as BB sits back down on the couch.

"Oh yeah. Without a doubt. I've been waiting for a chance to watch this all the way through and now seemed great." BB said reading the DVD cover. Seth wonders why BB is acting so shy. Before he asks why, Kaitlyn comes down the stairs. Kaitlyn walks over to Seth and kisses him on the cheek. Before sitting in the recliner.

"Hi Seth. I see my boyfriend and my cousin have become acquainted." Kaitlyn as BB looks at Kaitlyn.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell ME? I'm hurt." BB pouts playfully. Kaitlyn walks over to BB and pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but..." Kaitlyn says before BB cuts her off.

"I'm kidding! I'm happy for you, but am I getting replaced? First I find out that you have a boyfriend and now I see you have a new hair twin." BB frowns at the couple as Kaitlyn gives him a hug and all three laugh.

"Awe nobody can replace you dear cousin. I still have hair dye if you wanna become hair triplets." Kaitlyn says grabbing a strand of her blonde hair. BB grabs a strand of his brown hair in response.

"Believe me. I'm good. You guys can be the hair twins for now. You two go have fun now." BB says as Kaitlyn and Seth walk to the front door. BB follows a few feet behind them.

"You have my number if you need me. Be careful and don't burn the house down alright?" Kaitlyn says laughing. BB sticks his tongue in response.

"I also have your mom's number, and your dad's number, and the number to poison control. Also, no promises on house burning, Katie. It was nice meeting you, Seth." BB says to Seth as they walk out the door. Seth turns and smirks at BB.

"Nice meeting you too. See ya." Seth says. BB waves to the couple as he closes the door. BB went back to the couch and restarted the movie, happy about his first day of being free from his dad.

An hour later, Kaitlyn and Seth are at the gym lifting weights. Seth just finished spotting Kaitlyn as he hands her her water bottle.

"You're cousin seems to be in a much better frame of mind than he was last night wasn't he? Is he always so shy and distant?" Seth asks as he takes a drink from his own water bottle.

"Yeah he did didn't he? And yeah he tends to do that around almost everybody but family. It took him almost 2 hours to get involved in conversation at dinner with AJ and Dolph." Kaitlyn says as she gets off the weight bench.

"Really? So was that why he was that way last night? Because the dinner was a disaster?" Seth asks as Kaitlyn laughs.

"Actually no, it was the opposite. It went great. AJ was extremely pleased with him being a fan of X-Men. Believe me, last night went from good to hell in a matter of five minutes." Kaitlyn says shaking her head, not wanting to relive last night.

"So, what was that all about if you don't mind my asking?" Seth asks Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looks around for a second before pulling Seth to a more secluded part of the gym. Kaitlyn knows BB wouldn't be too pleased about telling his business to her boyfriend, but if anybody could sympathize the most with BB, it would be Seth.

"Alright you remember the pinky promise right?" Kaitlyn asks. Seth nods before Kaitlyn continues, "I'm not going to flat out say it, but I'll give you a hint that should make it pretty clear. Ready?" Kaitlyn asks and Seth nods again. Kaitlyn takes a deep breath.

"Here it is. Remember what you told me about your home life when we began getting really serious? His home life reached that point...and maybe even worse." Kaitlyn finally tells Seth. Seth looks puzzled for a second. Seth takes a minute to think.

"Home life? Home life...wait...OHHHH!" Seth says his eyes widen when he makes the connection. Kaitlyn nods her head signaling he got it.

"Yeah. That's the main reason I told you, because you went through it yourself. That's why he moved to Houston. But remember you can't tell ANYBODY! Not even AJ knows." Kaitlyn says as Seth kisses her on the cheek.

"I promise. I love you and I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this. Is there anything I can help with?" Seth asks. Kaitlyn smiles at Seth's sincerity and shakes her head.

"No, but I appreciate it. I love you too and I think Blaine needs some time to wrap his head around this. If I do need help, I will certainly ask you for help." Kaitlyn says as she wraps her arms around Seth's waist.

"Wanna grab some lunch before heading back to your house?" Seth asks grabbing his car keys and his gym bag. Kaitlyn grabs her gym bag and follows Seth.

"Sure. Let me text Blaine and see if I can pick something up for him." Kaitlyn tells Seth as they leave the gym.

Back at the house, BB is in the kitchen getting a drink when his phone vibrates. He checks the message and sees it's from Kaitlyn. _Going to a sandwich shop for lunch, want me to bring you something back? _BB smiles at the message, _"Awe. That's sweet. I knew there was a reason to keep you around." _BB thought laughing. He picks up the phone and replies to Kaitlyn.

_Sure! Thanks. Now I remember why I kept you lol.  
_

_Lol Asshole. What do you want? Reuben or turkey club?_

_Turkey club please! Ur Amazing u know that right?_

_Duh lil cuz. Should be back home in about 20. _

_Awesome. See you then._

BB puts the phone down and finishes making his drink. He puts the pitcher back in the fridge and walks back to the living room and turns on the television. He begins flipping channels until Kaitlyn and Seth come back.

"Do you need any help?" Kaitlyn and Seth shake their heads and they put the food on the table. BB opens the bag and his eyes immediately light up.

"You remembered? These are my favorite chips. Thank you!" BB says as he opens the bag. Both Seth and Kaitlyn cringe at the smell of the chips.

"Yeah. Not very many people like pickle flavored potato chips like you. I knew that you weird, Blaine. Now I know why you are single. You're breath will keep any woman within a 50 foot radius away." Kaitlyn laughed and BB threw a pillow at her.

"Don't hate them until you try them. Come on, Seth, try one." BB said handing the bag to Seth. Curiosity got the best of Seth and he decided to try one. After a second, he grabs a second and third chip.

"These aren't bad." Seth says as Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and BB points at Kaitlyn and laughs. Kaitlyn steals the remote from BB.

"Alright. I wanna check ESPN really quick for something." Kaitlyn says as she turns on the TV. After flipping the channel to ESPN, they immediately recognize the person being interviewed.

"Hey, isn't that Colby?" Kaitlyn said pointing to the TV. BB nods his head as they listen to the interview. Apparently Colby was interviewed for a piece about players to watch out for this college football season. The next person interviewed about Colby made BB drop his drink...it was his father. Kaitlyn and Seth look at BB weirdly and as soon as they see who is on the TV, Kaitlyn jumps and quickly turns the TV off.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I should have realized that a piece about Colby would have your dad. I wasn't thinking about it." Kaitlyn says sadly. BB stands up and sits next to Kaitlyn.

"It isn't your fault. It took me by surprise that's all. I didn't expect to see him so soon. Besides there's nothing to worry about. I'm eight hours away. Right?" BB says. Kaitlyn looks at BB and smiles.

"Right." Kaitlyn says as she turns the TV back on and all three go back to watching TV. BB soon gets lost in his own thoughts. _"I have nothing to worry about. It's all smooth sailing from here." _Right after that, BB's phone vibrates and it's a message from Colby. When he reads the message, it scared him to death.

_He knows EVERYTHING. He said to tell u that he'll teach u respect for your parents. And he's coming to Houston to do it. _

BB quickly put away his phone before Seth or Kaitlyn noticed anything. BB tried to focus on the show, but he only had one thought continuously going through his mind.

"_This can not be happening."_

**_A/N: Some stuff was found out this chapter, but this was more of a transition chapter to get to the next point in the story. Alright. Read and Review._**


	6. Nightmares

It's been over a week since BB got that text message from Colby, and the thought of what his dad will do has him frightened. So to get the thought out of his mind, he decides to go out for a run. He grabs his car keys and gets ready to walk out the door when something immediately stops him. BB looks and he goes completely pale.

"I told you I was gonna make you learn." His father says backing BB into a corner. BB can't move and is scared to death. The next thing he sees is a fist flying towards his face and...

"NO!" BB screams. He looks around and sees that he just in his bedroom sleeping. BB breathes a sigh of relief, _"Thank god! It's just a dream." _BB thought. This is the fourth night in a row BB has woken up from some type of nightmare involving his dad. The first night he was back home in Stillwater and the second night he was on the football field at his old high school. BB is brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. BB gets up quietly and opens the door to his Aunt Cheryl.

"Blaine are you alright? I heard screaming." Cheryl asks. _"Hell no. My dad knows I'm Houston and wants to teach me a lesson which will probably involve a hospital visit." _BB thought.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." BB says. The last thing he wants to do is let everybody know what's really going on. BB believes if they find out, it will create more chaos than he has already caused and he doesn't want to cause more stress. Cheryl nods and turns back to her bedroom.

"It's alright. Good night, Blaine." Cheryl says walking back to her bedroom. BB closes the door and lays back down on the bed and groans. He looks at the time on his phone, 3:15 am. _"Oh great. Another long night." _BB thought as he put his pillow over his head and tries to go back to sleep.

Hours later, BB wakes up to the sound of his phone going off. He looks at his phone and checks the text message he received.

_Running away won't help. It will just make me more mad. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll NEVER FORGET. Loser._

BB begins shaking. His father has some vendetta against him and BB doesn't know why. Everything he did was to please him, and he wants to hurt him...and bad. It's because of him he feels like a loser. BB gets out of bed and walks downstairs to the kitchen, where he sees Kaitlyn and Mike sitting at the table.

"Morning Blaine." Mike said. BB smiled in response. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and some pancakes and sits at the table.

"How are you doing?" Mike asks. BB's thoughts start to wander. _"I'm a nervous wreck." _BB thought.

"I'm doing pretty good. Hungry though." BB smiles and Mike laughs. Mike is glad to see his nephew smiling, unknowing that his nephew is secretly heading towards a nervous breakdown with the texts received and the nightmares he's been having. Kaitlyn, on the other hand with her cousin's intuition, notices something is off about BB. She doesn't think much of it and shakes it off.

"Any big plans today?" Mike asks. BB nods his head in response.

"Yeah. Kaitlyn's gonna take me to the gym because she says that they have a pretty good setup for gymnastics as well so I thought I would try it out." BB replies as Kaitlyn pats him on the shoulder.

"When do you wanna head out, Blaine?" Kaitlyn asks taking her plate to the sink. BB finishes right after her and takes his plate to the sink as well.

"I'm ready whenever you are, so how about we get dressed and go now." BB says. Kaitlyn smiles and nod her head as BB goes upstairs to get ready. Before Kaitlyn leaves the kitchen, Mike stops her.

"Hey, before you leave, do you have any big ideas for Blaine's birthday coming up?" Mike asks

"I know. How about a keg?" Kaitlyn laughs as her dad gives her a 'get serious' look, "Alright alright. How for a birthday dinner, we take him to that Chinese restaurant on 37th Street. He loves Chinese." Kaitlyn says as Mike nods his head.

"Sounds like a plan. Remember we want to let this be a surprise so Blaine can't find out. Alright?" Mike tells Kaitlyn. BB wasn't Mike's son; Mike wanted the chance to show him what a true father should act like.

"I promise. Now we will be home later. Bye." Kaitlyn says leaving the kitchen to get ready as Mike waves. Moments later both Kaitlyn and BB are ready to go to the gym. The car ride there was silent because Kaitlyn's trying to keep quiet about the surprise and BB is thinking about when and where his dad would possibly strike. The trip goes pretty quickly as they reach the gym. The two cousins grab their backs and walk in. As they walk in, Kaitlyn instantly notices Seth and waves. BB turns his head and notices Seth. Both guys simply smirk as BB and Kaitlyn walk on.

"I didn't know Seth works here." BB says. Kaitlyn smiles in response because the gym is where Kaitlyn and Seth actually met two years ago.

"Yeah. He works as a lifeguard at the pool area here. Been working here about two years. He loves it here." Kaitlyn says.

"Now I know why you like going to the gym so much. Where is this mat area that you were talking about?" BB asks laughing and Kaitlyn punches his arm as she takes him to the mat. Moments after stretching out, BB puts on his wrist brace and starts doing cartwheels to warm up. Kaitlyn looks on in amazement. "_I forgot how good Blaine was. He loved doing this when we were little." _Kaitlyn thought as BB began doing back flips. _"It feels great to get back on the mat. I forgot how fun and relaxing this could be." _BB thought as he flipped all the way to the other side of the mat. BB begins doing handsprings and at a sudden moment a thought of dad goes through his head. The thought was enough to have BB forget to put his hands down for the handspring and he awkwardly on his face and almost on his neck.

"BLAINE!" Kaitlyn screams running to where BB crashed. She scared because she thinks BB might have broken his neck. Kaitlyn helps turn BB on his back where he is holding his face. Kaitlyn moves his hands and sees that his nose is bleeding. Seth heard Kaitlyn scream and runs over to the mat.

"Is he OK? What happened?" Seth asked seeing the blood and the dazed look in BB's eyes.

"He was doing flips on the mat and something caused him to mess up and land on his face." Kaitlyn told Seth in a panic. Seth rubs Kaitlyn's shoulder and catches BB holding his neck.

"We need to get him to one of the athletic trainers. They can see if BB possibly broke his neck." Seth says as he helps BB off the mat. Kaitlyn gets on the other side as Kaitlyn and Seth walk BB to one of the trainers. BB is still dazed from the fall and not totally aware of his surroundings yet. He does recognize Seth, though, helping him.

"Seth...I didn't ruin your day with Kaitlyn did I?" BB asks sadly. Kaitlyn nervously snickers as Seth smiles and shakes his head.

"No you didn't. We're gonna make sure your alright." Seth says as him and Kaitlyn reach the athletic trainer's room.

About an hour later, BB is about to fall asleep on one of the trainer's rooms, when Kaitlyn and Seth returned. Kaitlyn was too anxious to finish working out and Seth stayed with Kaitlyn to calm her nerves. Kaitlyn saw BB asleep and walked over to the trainer with Seth right behind her.

"Was there anything serious? Is Blaine alright?" Kaitlyn asked the trainer.

"He's gonna be fine. No broken nose or broken neck. I think he might have suffered a stinger when he landed so he needs to ice his neck and collarbone for a few days at least. He got very lucky. I did give him a few pain relievers to help him. He got very lucky. The way he landed, he could have easily became paralyzed. He just need to be more focused when he does the handsprings." The athletic trainer smiles. Kaitlyn breathes a sight of relief. "But I'm getting ready to test to see if he might have a concussion." The trainer says walking over to BB. Kaitlyn and Seth walk with her and take a seat. The trainer helps BB sit up.

"Alright. I'm going to test you to see if you might have a concussion." The trainer says as she shines a light in BB's face. "OK. Can you stand up and walk around the table?" The trainers helps BB stand up as he walks around the table and sits back down. The trainer nods.

"Good. Can you tell me what day it is?" The trainer says and BB nods.

"It's Wednesday." BB says.

"When is your name?"

"BB"

"What's your first name?"

"Brandon" After that answer, Seth's eyebrows raise. _"So Blaine is his middle name. I wonder why he doesn't like the name Brandon for?" _Seth thought as the trainer finished the tests.

"Alright, BB should be fine. No concussion, but he did get knocked silly from his fall. I personally think he should take it easy for the rest of the day." The trainer informs Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn thanks the trainer as the three leave the trainer's room.

"Blaine, are you feeling alright? What happened? You were doing so good!" Kaitlyn asks as her, BB, and Seth walk to the car.

"I'm OK. Just sore and embarrassed is all. I don't know what happened." BB said, partly telling the truth. _"I do know what happened. My dad ruined my focus and I about broke my neck." _He thought. He knows Kaitlyn is worrying about him, but he doesn't want to put anymore stress on her.

"You scared me to death, you bastard. You could have seriously hurt yourself or killed yourself." Kaitlyn said, her eyes tearing. BB immediately feels even more guilty and he goes over and hugs his cousin.

"I'm sorry. I really mean it. I love you. I won't do that again to you, I promise." BB says kissing Kaitlyn's cheek. Seth watches the moment, smiling and realizing how much these two really care about each other. As BB gets in the car, Kaitlyn and Seth kiss each other goodbye, but before they drive away, Seth knocks on BB's window. BB rolls down his window confused.

"Take care of yourself BB." Seth says and BB nods. As both BB and Kaitlyn are distracted, Seth slips something in BB's shirt pocket and walks away and the two cousins drive home. Ten minutes later, BB and Kaitlyn enter the house and BB tells Kaitlyn he's going to take a nap. As BB changes his clothes, BB sees a piece of paper fall out of his pocket. Wondering what it is, BB open's it and finds out it's Seth's phone number. BB reads the notes and is amazed what it says.

_You look like someone who needs a friend besides Katie. If you ever need to talk to someone else. You have my number now. Seth._

BB smiles after reading the message. _"He's a pretty cool guy. We barely even know each other and he's giving me his phone number. I guess maybe we are...friends." _BB thought as he fell asleep. Unfortunately, things didn't get easier for the teenager. BB's nightmares continued for the next week, but the most recent nightmare was the worst by far.

_BB is walking down the street, minding his own business when he is suddenly shoved in a dark alley. BB tries to run away but he's thrown back first into a dumpster and knocked to the ground. When he looks up, he locks eyes with his dad._

"_Why are you doing this?" BB asks scared. His dad stands over him laughing._

"_I told you that you will learn. I'm going to teach you a lesson...permanently." His dad says suddenly pulling a sledgehammer from behind his back. BB tries to start move back, but is stopped by the dumpster. BB stands up and his dad is right in his face. BB starts to yell for help when his dad's hand covers his mouth. _

"_Nobody will help you. Everybody who would've helped you are gone. Your aunt. Your uncle. Kaitlyn. Especially your mother. There's just you. I knew you couldn't make it on your own. You're weak. You're pathetic. You're nothing. Nobody will miss you." His dad says as he uncovers BB's mouth and he rears back. BB is almost paralyzed with fear and all he can do is watch the attack come in full force._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" BB screams but before the hammer makes contact, BB wakes up._

"NO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" BB screams at the top of his lungs and as soon as he starts screaming, Kaitlyn bursts into room.

"Blaine? Blaine calm down, you're alright." Kaitlyn says holding onto BB to try to stop him from thrashing. BB is finally aware that it was another nightmare and starts calming down. BB looks over and locks eyes with Kaitlyn. BB frantically gives his cousin a hug.

"No, I'm not alright. I haven't been. He's coming." BB says tearing up. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow to her cousin.

"What? Who's coming?" Kaitlyn asking still kind of confused.

"HE'S coming, Kaitlyn. He knows everything and he says he's gonna make me pay. I'm scared and I mean REALLY scared. Please don't go...don't go." BB says breaking down. Kaitlyn hugs her cousin tighter.

"Alright. I won't go. I'll stay. Just calm down. We have to tell dad tomorrow you know that right?" Kaitlyn says reassuring and BB simply nods. "Now just try to go to sleep. You'll be fine." Kaitlyn says as both cousins fall asleep.

The next morning, the cousins find Mike and tell him what's been going on. BB didn't want to, but Kaitlyn wouldn't have any of it, saying it was for the best. As soon as they found Mike, they told him what has been going on including the texts that BB's dad has been sending. Mike was mad, but more confused about why BB didn't say anything.

"I didn't want to tell anybody. I was hoping he would just stop and this problem would go away on its own. You guys are already doing so much for me and I just don't want to add any more stress for you guys. I'm sorry." BB says guilty, looking down at the kitchen table. Mike stands up and pats BB on the shoulder.

"First off, you aren't adding any stress because of this. We're going to help out any way we can. He needs to learn that his intimidation will not work on you anymore. You have us. Blaine, next time something like this is going on, you tell us. You understand me?" Mike asks looking BB face to face. BB doesn't say anything, but simply nods. Mike smiles and hugs BB.

"You're gonna be fine. He's not going to get you." Mike says comforting BB as he leaves the kitchen. Kaitlyn sits in the seat next to BB trying to get him to talk.

"I told you. We're not going to let that man get to you. I promise." Kaitlyn says looking BB in the eye. BB offers a small smile and simply mouths the words 'Thank You' to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiles and leaves the kitchen leaving BB to his own thoughts_. "They're right. I'm just getting paranoid. My dad wouldn't be stupid enough to come down here. I need to calm down. He will not get to me this time. I will beat this. I will survive this." _BB tells himself before leaving the kitchen. As he walks back upstairs, one more word enters his thoughts.

_"Hopefully."_


	7. Facing Your Nightmares Head On

The next week after the talks with Kaitlyn and Mike certainly put BB's mind much more at ease. BB started to venture out of the house and doing stuff with Kaitlyn and he hadn't had one nightmare since that night Kaitlyn found him. After coming home from the gym, the cousins walk into Cheryl as they walk into the house.

"It's nice to see you two. I've running late, but I wanted ask you both if grilling hamburgers sound good for supper tonight?" Cheryl asks grabbing her bag. Kaitlyn and BB look at each other and smile before nodding to Cheryl. Cheryl laughs and leaves for work. BB and Kaitlyn sit on the couch and turn on the TV watching a random cartoon before Kaitlyn turns to BB.

"My mom said it would be cool if Seth came to supper tonight? Is it cool with you?" Kaitlyn asks BB. BB turns to Kaitlyn and raises an eyebrow.

"It's cool with me. Why wouldn't it be. He's your boyfriend and he's pretty cool. I guess we can call ourselves almost friends, I guess." BB says to Kaitlyn as he takes the rubber band from his hair. He takes another look at Kaitlyn and sees her with a very big smile on her face. He takes off his glasses and puts them on the coffee table knowing that in about five seconds she's gonna tackle him. BB's prediction is right and Kaitlyn tackles her cousin and kisses him on the cheek. BB tries to squirm and get away and after a moment of fighting, Kaitlyn lets go and both sit back up on the couch.

"Aww. My little cousin almost has a friend here. I'm so happy for you." Kaitlyn says as BB rolls his eyes. It's true that even though BB and Seth really don't talk much, BB still remembers that note Seth gave him and BB believes that are about as close as friends without actually calling each other friends.

"I don't know what you are thinking about dear Blaine, but after we shower up, you owe me a rematch in Speed. Sound like a plan?" Kaitlyn asks BB. BB knows how much Kaitlyn loves playing Speed, and she is still mad at him about beating five times in a row the last time they played, so she made him promise that the next time they were together that she got a rematch. BB excitedly agreed to that challenge.

"Sounds like fun to me if by plan you mean I whoop your butt again, then it is a plan." BB laughs and Kaitlyn shoves him back on the couch. Kaitlyn is very competitive and hates losing to ANYBODY, even BB. It amuses BB every time that Kaitlyn got competitive.

"This time it will be different. I plan on winning. One hour. Kitchen table. Be there or be square." Kaitlyn says running up the stairs. BB laughs at Kaitlyn's enthusiasm and grabs his bag and uses the bathroom downstairs to shower.

Two hours later, the two are playing a tiebreaker game since they are tied in the number of wins. Both are playing quickly and hastily trying to win the game first, but Kaitlyn plays her last card to win the game. Kaitlyn throws up her arms in victory.

"YES! I won! I beat you! Good game, cousin." Kaitlyn says holding her hand out to BB. BB quickly shakes her hand in return.

"It was fun. Great job. I thought I had you the last game." BB said as he looked at the clock, 3:30pm. Both Cheryl and Mike will be home at 5 and start cooking then so BB starts cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, Miss Victorious, maybe we should start cleaning up the kitchen. It looks like we had a card war in here. Kaitlyn agrees and starts cleaning the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah it does. Sorry about your cards." Kaitlyn says picking up cards from the floor.

"It's alright. That's why I brought a spare deck. We tend to get really into our card games and get carried away." BB laugh wiping a mess of the table. After cleaning the table and the floor, BB and Kaitlyn finish putting away the dishes and walk into the living room. Kaitlyn sits on the couch and BB sits in the recliner as they relax.

"So...are you ready for Senior year?" Kaitlyn asked and BB groaned. The last thing he wanted to think about now is going back to school, especially since he will the new kid. It wasn't that BB hated school, he liked school and was one of the high-ranking students in his class. BB just wasn't ready yet.

"No. Not really. I have nothing against school, but with everything that is going on right now I really don't wanna think about school. I bet after this shit is done and over with, I'll be more than excited to start school." BB says looking up at the ceiling. Kaitlyn gets off the couch and walks behind the recliner leaning over the top to look BB in the eyes.

"I forgot how much of a nerd you were in school. I was expecting an answer along the lines of 'Can't we take a year off from school?'" Kaitlyn said imitating BB. BB swings back trying to slap Kaitlyn, but Kaitlyn moves back and avoids the slap. BB gets off the recliner, grabbing Kaitlyn and giving her a noogie. Kaitlyn scream to be let go and after a moment BB lets her go.

"You're such a butthead. If you don't mind, I'm gonna fix my hair...AGAIN and call Seth and tell him to go ahead and come over." Kaitlyn says glaring at BB before quickly smiling and heading to her room. BB sits down on the couch and checks his phone for any messages. He finds that he got a message from Colby.

_Little brother. How are you doing in TX? _BB debated on whether or not to be honest about how he was feeling after Colby sent the original message about their dad. He decides to go ahead and tell him the truth.

_I'm good considering what you told me a few weeks ago about dad._

_I know right. I've never seen him that made before in my life._

_How did he find out about me being in Houston anyways?_

A few minutes passed and Colby never replies. At that moment, BB knows who to blame for starting this.

_YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU?_

_...yes. I'm sorry._

_WHY? You had nothing to lose. He would never hit YOU!_

_He forced me to tell. He threatened to take back Maria. _BB rolls his eyes at the stupidity of his reasoning. BB loves Colby but it drove him crazy how easily he bends to dad's wishes.

_Your car? I'm scared to death about what dad would do to me, but you're worried about your fucking CAR! Damn, u are so careless!_

_CARELESS! WTF are you talking about?_

_You could never keep anything from dad, especially that it meant my safety. He spoils you rotten and you become his minion. It makes me sick._

_I said I'm sorry. Don't be jealous because dad spoiled me a lil more than you. _BB eyes widened and he about threw the phone across the room. BB couldn't believe that Colby thought he was jealous of him.

_You really think i'm jealous of you. SCREW YOU! I'm happy that I didn't turn into a brainwashed and brain dead football star like you. _

BB put his phone away and put his face in a pillow. He couldn't believe that Colby didn't even try to help. It frustrated him that he could have begin getting behind his father's antics, but instead BB had been in a living hell because Colby couldn't keep his big mouth shut. BB's phone went off again, but BB decided not to let Colby's stupidity make him any more angry so he ignored the message and went upstairs.

A few hours later, Mike and Cheryl are home and the burgers were just put on the grill. Seth arrived a few minutes ago and everybody was sitting in the backyard while Mike was grilling the burgers. Everybody was talking and laughing...even BB. Moments later, somebody rings the doorbell. Cheryl begins to stand, but BB gets up first.

"Don't get up, aunt Cheryl, I'll get it for you." BB says smiling as Cheryl nods her head and sits back down in the lawn chair as BB enters the house. After running to the front door, BB opens the door and his jaw drops to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" BB says as the man enters the house and BB backs up a step. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"Hello Brandon. Long time no see." His father says with an evil gleam in his eye. It didn't take much work for Jeremy to get BB's whereabouts from Colby. When Colby told him BB was in Houston, he figured that this is where he would go because BB and Kaitlyn were inseparable when they were little and they are inseparable now. It drove him crazy.

"Yeah...not long enough. What are you doing here?" BB asked getting more nervous. He saw the look on his father's face and knows that this probably won't end well...probably ending in the emergency room. Jeremy took another step forward and BB a step back.

"You think I was just giving empty threats, boy? I fully intended to come to Houston and made damn sure to bring you back to Stillwater not without giving you a lesson you'll never forget, you little bastard." Jeremy says, intimidating BB more. BB is really not sure what to do and the only thing he can think of is to just stand his ground. Jeremy scoffs at BB's attempt of standing up for himself, so he slaps his son across the face. BB looks at him holding his cheek.

"You are so disrespectful. I'm your father and you will show your father the respect I deserve. You should be grateful that I don't beat the shit out of you now, but I won't because you're just a fucking loser." Jeremy said getting in BB's face. Jeremy sees the fear in BB's eyes and begins laughing in his face.

"No spine...just like I thought. You've always been a fat, ugly, worthless loser. As I've said many times before, you are just like Janine. Your mom was always pathetic, spineless, better off dea..." Jeremy says getting cut off with BB returning the slap his dad gave him earlier. Jeremy looks at his son stunned, he can't believe his son actually struck him. BB smirked at his dad. That was the first time that BB ever stood up to his dad. _"That felt fucking amazing. I should have done that a LONG time ago." BB thought._ At that moment, BB couldn't contain his composure any longer.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME? A LOSER? You know what? Maybe it isn't a bad thing that I'm like mom. She was kind, caring, and nice. I would rather be like mom any day than be like you. You're just a mother fucking asshole." BB screams at his dad, releasing a small bit of frustration on the man that caused unneeded stress. The next thing BB notices is that his dad grabs him by throat, attempting to choke the life out of him.

"You're gonna regret saying, you little bitch. I'm going to knock every last bit of attitude out of your smart ass mouth. You're gonna find out what happens when you disrespect me." Jeremy says before bringing his fist back.

Before he throws the punch, BB kicks him in the knees and Jeremy lets go of the choke. BB tries to run, but Jeremy pulls BB back by ponytail and throws him into a coffee table, breaking a vase in the process. BB holds the back of his neck as Jeremy pulls him back to his feet by his ponytail. Jeremy reigns back again and this time BB can't get away as the punch connects to the cheek of BB, knocking him back to the floor. _"So much for standing my ground." _BB thought as he attempted to crawl away, but when he tries, his dad steps on his left hand. BB tries to scream, but his dad covers up his mouth.

"You scream and that will be the biggest mistake of your life, kid." Jeremy growls. As he stands on BB's hand, Jeremy pulls something out of his pocket...a ring. Jeremy slips the ring on his finger and clenches his fist again. BB can't get away because of a size 13 boot crushing his hand. The next thing he notices is that his face is on the floor. He lifts his face slightly and sees blood on the floor where the side of his head landed.

"Nobody is going to save you now. Say goodnight...loser." Jeremy says, holding his son by the throat once again. BB is dazed and about to pass out, the only thing he can think is, "_Help...me...please" _before he loses consciousness.

At the same time Kaitlyn is wondering where her cousin is._"I wonder what's taking Blaine so long? It shouldn't take ten minutes to answer a door. I should check on him." _Kaitlyn thought.

"I'm gonna see what the hold up is with Blaine. I'll be right back." Kaitlyn tells her parents as she walks into the house. As soon as enters the kitchen, she sees the figure of a man she doesn't recognize. She hides behind the walls and takes a peek at the guy, thinking that he could be robbing the house. When she takes a second look, what she sees almost makes her sick. The man wasn't a robber...it was her uncle and he has her cousin by throat and he's bleeding.

"_OH MY GOD!" _Kaitlyn thought as she covers her mouth to avoid screaming. She knows BB is in deep trouble so she runs as fast as possible back outside to get her parents. When she returns, Mike, Cheryl, and Seth see her in a panic. Mike puts the burgers on the table and turns to his daughter.

"Kaitlyn, what's the matter?" Mike asks Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn wants to tell them, but the words aren't coming. Seth and Cheryl run over to Kaitlyn, wondering what's going on. Mike is getting anxious and thinks something bad is happening.

"Kaitlyn! What is wrong? Tell us." Mike says as Kaitlyn about faints. Seth holds Kaitlyn up as she starts to stutter out what she saw.

"Bla...Blaine...floor...vase...Jeremy...Jeremy is here...Jeremy is here and Blaine is bleeding." Kaitlyn manages to say. Mike is furious and runs into the house with Cheryl right behind him. _"Please let him be safe." _Both Mike and Cheryl think as they hope they weren't too late.

Jeremy is about to deal one more blow to BB when Jeremy hears somebody screaming and he puts his son down. It was his sister screaming at the sight of the blood on the floor and her nephew. Mike stands next to her almost in a fighting stance. Kaitlyn and Seth finally as Seth was helping Kaitlyn because she still feels like she might pass out. Both teens see the blood as their eyes go wide and Kaitlyn screams. She can't believe this was actually happening.

"If you value your life, you'll put the boy down." Mike demands as Jeremy glares at his brother-in-law.

"Why the hell should I? This fuck up is my kid and this is a parenting lesson! So butt out, Michael." Jeremy says picking BB up by the hair. BB's face is bleeding, especially around his left temple and his cheek is starting to swell and he was also unconscious. Mike walks up and gets in Jeremy's face.

"The last thing you are to this kid is a parent. You should've never came here. Your son...that's right YOUR SON came here because he's scared of YOU. Afraid that his life could easily be in jeopardy because of your mood swings. This kid did everything to please you and all you did was belittle him and treat him like shit. He doesn't deserve your treatment. If anybody deserves to get the shit knocked out of him...it's you!" Mike says screaming at Jeremy. Jeremy throws BB back on the floor and BB lands face first. Cheryl and Seth run and grab BB before Jeremy can do anymore harm.

"You two take him to the kitchen and start cleaning him up. I'll stay here to make sure this doesn't get out of hand. Now." Cheryl says with a serious look on her face. Seth and Kaitlyn nod as they drag BB's unconscious body to the kitchen. Cheryl turns her attention back to the confrontation.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" Jeremy taunts to Mike. As soon as he finishes talking, Jeremy slaps Mike in the face. Cheryl gasps and Mike simply glares at him.

"Don't start something you won't be able to finish. We started this fight four years ago and it looks like it's gonna end tonight. I should have taken Blaine away when I had the chance years ago." Mike says not backing down from Jeremy. Jeremy simply laughs off the threat.

"Oh please! All BRANDON had to do was listen to me and follow the Blaze legacy and he would have had no problem with his future, but NO! He had to break away from what I wanted for him and become a sissy." Jeremy says.

"You two stop. You guys are more mature than this. We don't need to go through this again!" Cheryl says trying to be the voice of reason once again. Jeremy looks to his sister and scoffs.

"That's right, we should listen to my sister. We really don't need to fight again." Jeremy says with a smile on his face. Mike raises and eyebrow, not sure what his real intentions are.

They become clear because within a flash of a second as Jeremy throws the first punch in Mike's stomach. Mike quickly recovers and throws Jeremy on the ground and the brawl begins. Cheryl knows there is no stopping this fight and she backs away as far as possible, but still watching what's going on.

Both men start throwing punches, trying to take out as much aggression on each other as possible. Both men tried to do anything possible to cause the other guy pain, whether it was punching, kicking, biting, or strangling them with a coat, Neither man was gonna leave until the other quits. After a few minutes of fighting, both men are back on their feet breathing heavily and slightly bleeding and they both knew that the other was never going to quit. Neither man wanted to lose or speak to each other, but Jeremy breaks the silence.

"You know what? Fuck this shit. He is NOT worth the trouble of going to a hospital. He's unconscious. He's learned his lesson before you showed up. You can keep him. I have my star son already, so you can have the little reject faggot." Jeremy laughed and Mike had enough. Mike threw one last punch catching Jeremy in the jaw, effectively shutting him up. Mike has heard all the bashing he could for one lifetime.

"You can get off my property, now. And if you decide to come back and harm any of us, I'll fucking shoot you. You understand?" Mike screams as Jeremy nods holding his jaw. Jeremy flips off Mike before leaving and slamming the front door. Mike leans against the wall trying to regain his bearings as Cheryl runs to him to try to help.

"Are you alright?" Cheryl asks reaching up and touching Mike's slightly bleeding forehead. Mike looks down and smirks.

"I've been better, but at least this is over with." Mike says and his wife nods her agreement.

"Oh yeah. Now let's get you cleaned up." Cheryl says helping guide her husband. Mike sighs and walks to the kitchen to clean up with his wife walking beside him. Not even thinking about how hurt he is because all he can think about is BB. The only thought going through Mike's head is, _"How much more did you break the spirit of this little boy?"_ as him and Cheryl walk into the kitchen.

**This is actually Part 1 of this chapter. This chapter started to get pretty long so I decided to split this into 2 chapters. The next part should be uploaded within the next day or 2.**


	8. Starting to Overcome Your Nightmares

When they reach the kitchen, the three teens are already in there cleaning up BB, who took out his ponytail so Kaitlyn could have a better chance getting the blood out of his hair. Mike takes a seat next to BB and begins cleaning himself up with Cheryl helping him.

"Mike, I can't believe what happened in there. You and Jeremy beat the hell out of each other." Cheryl says getting peroxide out of the cabinet. Mike simply shakes his head.

"I had a feeling that this was going to get out of hand pretty quickly. But after hearing a father talk that way about his own son disgusted me. I can't believe he actually had the balls to come to Houston just to beat his son to a pulp. At least he's safe now. How are you feeling Blaine?" Mike says turning to BB who just looks straight ahead at the wall. Seth and Kaitlyn finish cleaning up BB and throw the paper towels in the trash.

"Blaine? Are you OK?" Mike asks again. BB just shakes his head still staring at wall. Cheryl walks over to BB and rubs his back.

"No. I'm not OK. I just got assaulted by my dad and my uncle got beat up because of me." BB says solemnly. BB woke up right in the middle of the fight and immediately felt guilty. He uncle was getting assaulted by his dad because of him.

"Blaine, none of this was your fault. It was..." Cheryl says before getting cut off.

"Yes it is. This whole fucking mess is my fault. If I wouldn't have asked Kaitlyn to help me move here, you all would be living a normal life and most this mess wouldn't have happened. Now I've turned your lives into a frenzy because I fucked up." BB says holding his face in his hands. Kaitlyn tries to put a hand on BB's shoulder, but BB slaps it away. Kaitlyn looks at her cousin shocked because he's suddenly pushing everybody away.

"Blaine. Don't do this. You didn't fuck anything up." Kaitlyn says trying to console BB, but BB is not having any of it right now.

"Kaitlyn, yes I did. I fucked everything up. Mike's beat up, my brother hates me, my dad would rather have my head mounted above a fireplace and now I realize that after a month of living in Houston that my dad just might be right...that I'm nothing but a LOSER. Maybe I should just move back" BB says with tears running down his face. BB leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs where everybody can hear BB slam the door to his bedroom.

"He doesn't mean that does he?" Kaitlyn says sadly. She thought that BB was having a great time in Texas, so hearing that was a hard blow to Kaitlyn. Cheryl hugs her daughter.

"Of course he doesn't. He just went through a lot today. I will go up and talk to him. I'll be right back." Cheryl says walking to try to convince BB to come back downstairs. The other three decide to go into the living room and relax. Kaitlyn is still sad about what just happened and Seth is telling Kaitlyn everything will be alright. At that moment, Cheryl makes it to BB's room and she knocks on the door.

"Blaine open the door. We need to talk, please." Cheryl says through the door. BB is just laying on the bed crying. He still feels horrible and guilty about everything.

"Please, Aunt Cheryl, I'm not in the mood to talk; could you just leave me alone?" BB says quietly. Cheryl shakes her head. She really wants to talk to him, but she figures that leaving him to himself would probably be best and she goes back downstairs where Mike, Kaitlyn, and Seth are in the living room.

"Any luck?" Kaitlyn asks. Her mom shakes her head no. Kaitlyn sighs sadly. Cheryl sees that her daughter and walks over and gives her a hug.

"Don't worry. He'll come around eventually. He just need some time." Cheryl says trying to comfort her daughter, but Kaitlyn stands up and heads for the stairs.

"I have to try. He always talks to me and this time will be no different." Kaitlyn says as she marches up the stairs. Kaitlyn reaches BB's room and knocks on the door.

"Come on Blaine, open the door. I wanna talk to you." Kaitlyn says through the door. BB hasn't made an effort to move and is still on the bed.

"No offense, Kaitlyn, but I don't want to talk right now. I'm sorry." BB says emotionless. Kaitlyn has nothing of it and stays persistent.

"Blaine, you always talk to me. So, come on. Open the door and talk to me. You need somebody to talk to." Kaitlyn says trying her best to coax her cousin, but BB just gets annoyed.

"KAITLYN! I don't wanna talk! Just leave me alone, damn it. Please?" BB says yelling out to Kaitlyn. He knows she means well, but he just wants to be alone. Kaitlyn can't think of anything else to try to convince BB to open the door, so she walks away defeated. When she makes it downstairs, she sits on the couch, looking depressed. Seth walks over and sits next to Kaitlyn, having a feeling about how the attempt went.

"Didn't go well did it?" Seth asked as Kaitlyn nodded her head.

"Got annoyed with all the pestering probably, didn't he?" Seth asked as Kaitlyn nods again.

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't even talk to me? I mean we tell each other everything. He's never closed me out before." Kaitlyn says tearing up, Seth gives Kaitlyn a consoling hug. Then a light bulb goes off in Seth's head, "_I have an idea. Maybe I can try to get to him. It doesn't hurt to try. At least he would have someone who understands his situation." _Seth thought as Mike gets up from his seat.

"I guess it's my turn. Maybe he'll open up for me." Mike says walking to the staircase as Seth rushes to catch him. Seth has a feeling that Mike is the last person BB wants to hear from.

"No offense, but could I give it a shot? I think maybe he might want a friend to talk to." Seth says, choosing to sidestep the real reason why he wants to go up there. Mike thinks for a second before looking at Seth and letting him up the stairs first.

"Alright. Go for it. Maybe you'll have better luck than we have had." Mike says as Seth walks upstairs. Kaitlyn looks at Seth as he walks upstairs, "_I forgot about Seth's past. Maybe Seth is the only one who can connect to Blaine...good luck." _Kaitlyn thought before resting her head on the couch. Moments later, Seth makes it to BB's room and knocks on the door.

"BB, it's Seth. Wanna talk?" Seth says first trying the nice approach. If that doesn't work, Seth decided to try the more aggressive approach. If he knew one thing, it was that he wasn't leaving the spot until BB opened the door.

"Like I told everyone else I just wanna be left alone. Why can't anybody understand that? JUST GO AWAY!" BB screams from the other side of the door. Seth shakes his head, knowing BB was gonna try to push him away too. This time, Seth tries another strategy.

"Look, your family is scared. Your cousin is in tears because she worried about you, so you could you just open the door. If being nice doesn't work, I know how to pick locks and if you don't open the god damn door, I'll just break in. You understand? Here we go." Seth says as he begins to work on the lock, but before he gets a chance, the door opens and BB is standing there with his eyes red from crying.

"You made your point...come in." BB says letting Seth in his room before he shuts and locks the door again. Both guys sit back down on BB's bed before Seth gets down to business. Before he begins, BB immediately asks a question.

"Don't be too offended, but why are you up here. I know you are Kaitlyn's boyfriend, but we barely know each other. Why did you try so hard to get me to open the door?" BB asks wondering what Seth's true intentions are. Unbeknownst to BB, Seth hasn't told anybody outside of his very closest friends, including Kaitlyn, about his past; he is just about to tell his past to someone he barely knows. "_It seems really weird telling this to someone I've only known a month, but seeing him reminds me of...me. We actually have more in common than I thought." _Seth thought before taking a deep breath.

"I came up here because I wanted to let you know that you are not alone." Seth says trying to gain the confidence to tell BB about his abusive past, but BB cuts him off.

"I'm not alone? Seth, EVERYBODY has been saying that ever since I got here. Yet, I still feel like I fucked everything up. So what are you going to say to me that NOBODY else has already said before?" BB asks getting madder by the second. Seth starts to get mad himself and decides to nip this in the bud before they end up fighting.

"If you will shut the hell up for a second and let me talk, I will tell you something you haven't heard before. Now can you keep quiet for about five minutes?" Seth asks almost yelling and looking down at BB, who just nods.

"Now look, before you get mad, Kaitlyn told me beforehand about your abusive past with your dad. I want to tell you that you aren't alone because I was also abused by my dad." Seth finally admits. BB looks down at the floor, feeling guilty about getting an attitude with him.

"You were abused too? Why did he hit you?" BB asks sincerely. Starting to feel guilty about getting an attitude earlier with Seth.

"My dad was an alcoholic and when I was 12, he started to become depressed with his life so I guess he chose to take his aggression out on his family, especially me. He felt like I hindered him living a life. Just like you, I felt like I did something wrong. My mom saw a big change in my attitude. She couldn't believe what was happening. When she got the first chance, she got me and her out of there as fast as possible. Then my dad started to stalk me and my family which is why we moved to Houston from Iowa. He doesn't know where we are and we don't know where he is...and that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Seth said with some emotion in his voice. BB couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seth was spilling his heart with one of his most personal stories. It took BB a few moments before he could think of something...anything to say.

"Seth...does this feeling of self-hate ever go away?" BB asks, thinking that Seth and himself are apparently closer than he ever would have imagined. Seth looks at BB and smiles.

"BB, with people like Mike, Cheryl, and especially Kaitlyn caring for you, you will be able to put this behind you." Seth says and BB feels more relieved than ever. Seth begins to leave as BB grabs his arm.

"Seth. Thank you. I bet it took a lot to tell somebody you barely know about your past and believe me I am extremely grateful. It means a lot to me." BB says. Seth shrugs back.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do they help each other out. I'm glad I could help you see things differently." Seth says as BB's smile gets bigger hearing Seth refer to them as 'friends'. _"Me and Seth are friends...that's awesome!" _BB thought as Seth catches his attention.

"Since I told you something personal, I have a personal question for you. When you hurt yourself at the gym, you said your name was Brandon, but you have people call you BB or I hear people call you Blaine. Why do you not like people calling you Brandon?" Seth asks as BB looks at his feet.

"My parents had this unspoken deal that depending on the gender of the kid, my mom or dad got to pick the first name and the other got to pick the middle name. My dad got to pick the first names for the boys, so he named me Brandon after one his good friends in football, which he didn't tell me until I was 8. So my mom picked the name Blaine for my middle name after my grandpa. I never liked the name Brandon and everyone knew it, so they either called me Blaine or BB. The only person now that still called me Brandon was my dad. Now I just have new friends call me BB to make things simple." BB explained. He didn't even remember he called himself Brandon until Seth brought up the gym incident.

Seth walks over and pats BB's shoulder.

"You know what,BB, you are pretty cool kid. No wonder Kaitlyn thinks the world of you." Seth said as they both laugh.

"Thanks, Seth. I know I told you when we first met to call me BB, but after what you did for me today, you can call me Blaine." BB says to Seth, who is happy that he was able to help another victim of abuse and get him to talk.

"That means a lot. I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I don't like cold burgers so let's eat before Mike eats everything." Seth says as both guys laugh and walk back downstairs.

Seth and BB make it downstairs, much to the shock of Mike, Cheryl, and Kaitlyn. They are happy that BB has finally come back. BB runs over to Kaitlyn and gives her a hug. Kaitlyn quickly hugs him back.

"I'm sorry I acted that way. I should not have done that. I love you." BB says as Kaitlyn kisses him on the cheek.

"It's alright. I understand. I love you too." Kaitlyn smiles as BB walks over to Cheryl and Mike giving them a hug. BB starts tearing up before he talks to Mike.

"I know what you did for me, and I don't how to express how grateful I am for all this. Thank you so much and I love you guys so much." BB says as Mike holds him tighter. Mike and Cheryl are just happy that their nephew is safe.

"Don't think anything of it. Now let's hurry and if we hurry, the burgers will still be warm." Mike says as everyone heads to the backyard. Seth follows but Kaitlyn stops him and kisses him on the lips.

"Thanks for helping Blaine today. That means a lot. I love you." Kaitlyn says before Seth kisses her back.

"I love you too. I was glad to help. I think me and Blaine are gonna be pretty good friends, thanks to you." Seth says grabbing Kaitlyn's hand as they walk to the backyard. BB sees the couple arrive and smiles to them before returning to eating and his own thoughts.

"_Being surrounded by people that care for you? It feels really weird, but I like it...I think I can get used to it."_

**A/N: Here is Part 2. The bulk of the rest of the story will involve BB's journey of breaking away from his past with help from Kaitlyn and others along the road. Of course, there will always be the bits of drama in between. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	9. Make a Wish

The week after the incident with BB's dad was pretty peaceful. The only things reminding BB of what happened were a black eye and a bruised cheek that was quickly fading away. BB was extremely grateful that what he had was the only damage because he knew that it could have ended much worse if Mike didn't show up when he did. Speaking of Mike, BB and his uncle have been distant the last few days and that confused BB. _"I wonder why Mike isn't talking to me? Maybe I made him mad or something. This is weird." _BB thought before going to Kaitlyn asking her if Mike was mad.

"Of course not. Why would he be mad at you?" Kaitlyn asked laughing, because she knew the truth about why her dad hasn't really said anything to him. It's because he has been planning a special surprise for BB for his birthday, which was actually tomorrow.

"I don't know. It's just weird. I mean he's probably got a lot on his mind." BB said. It took everything Kaitlyn had to keep from telling her cousin about the surprise to put him at ease, but seeing the look on his face on his birthday provided extra strength. Kaitlyn slapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, my dad can get like this every once in a while. He's acted like this around me and my mom, so don't think anything of it. He'll come around." Kaitlyn said. BB nodded and grabbed his iPod so he could go out for a jog.

"Alright, I won't. I'll be back in a second." BB said walking out the front door as Kaitlyn smiled and pulled out her phone. She decided now was a pretty good time to get some party planning done since BB was out. Her dad took care of the food and she was taking care of some other minor details, including how in the hell to get her cousin out of the house tomorrow so they can get everything ready.

Later that night, after BB returned home, he was laying on his bed as he gets a text message. BB rolls his eyes after seeing it was from Colby.

_Hey Squirt, Happy Early Birthday_

_Thanks._

_Are you still mad about what happened with dad._

_A little, but I'll get over it. Is dad still angry?_

_Not really. But your name is pretty much taboo now._

_At least the police aren't knocking on the door_

_Yeah. BTW, I really am sorry about causing all this. _BB smirked after reading that message. That's one thing about his older brother. Even though he can't go against their dad, he always was sincere (or tried to be) when he knew he was wrong.

_I know. You're still stupid though._

_I know. But have fun tomorrow. I kind of still love you._

_I guess I kinda love you 2. Just keep your big mouth shut more often. _BB smiled as he put his phone away. He knew his brother had a good heart, and that there was just a bad connection between his brain and his heart sometimes. _"Ugh. Colby, why can't I stay mad at you? It doesn't matter now because this is going to be a new chapter in my life. I'm happy that Colby still cares...or attempts to care, but right now I need to think about me." _BB thought as he fell asleep.

The next morning, BB woke up to noises in the kitchen. BB ran to the kitchen to see Cheryl cooking breakfast. Cheryl turns to see BB and runs to give him a hug, which BB happily returns.

"Happy Birthday! I can't believe it you're 18! How do you feel?" Cheryl asks happily releasing BB from the hug.

"It doesn't feel much different than when I was 17, but it's still pretty cool. Where are Kaitlyn and Uncle Mike?" BB asks seeing the emptiness of the kitchen.

"They left a few minutes ago. They had a few things to take care of. They will be gone a pretty good part of the day." Cheryl said, filling both hers and BB's plates.

"That's cool. I didn't plan on doing much of anything today except catching up on Netflix." BB said as both laugh and continue eating breakfast.

Hours later, BB is sleeping on the couch when doorbell and loud knocking on the door wake him up. He sees that Seth is knocking and he opens the door.

"Hi Seth. Kaitlyn is actually not here right now." BB says pulling his hair into a ponytail.

"I know that. I'm here to see you." Seth says leaving BB confused. _"Really? This is interesting." _BB thought.

"Umm...sure. What do you need?" BB asks with confusion still in his voice. Seth smirks.

"I wanted to know if you want to join me at the gym today. I need a spotter, and I thought you would like to come along." Seth explains. _"I wonder if there is a catch? Oh well, it's not like I'm busy or anything." _BB thought, wondering if Seth had another motive to asking him.

"OK. Sounds like fun. Let me grab my stuff." BB says smiling as he runs up to his room. As BB starts up the stairs, Seth yells up to him.

"Pack a change of clothes because I want to take you somewhere afterward." Seth says. BB nods and goes to grab his gym bag.

When they arrive at the gym, Seth takes BB to one of his favorite spots in the gym. When they pass most of the weight equipment, BB wonders where Seth is taking him. When they reach a punching bag, BB looks to Seth.

"I though you needed a spotter? Why are we at a punching bag?" BB asks. Seth throws him a pair of MMA-style gloves.

"I do, but right now, you look like you need to let out a little aggression. So put those on." Seth says instructing BB.

"What do you mean? I don't need to let aggression out." BB says putting on the gloves.

"Believe me, you do. I've been to your house for the last few days and I can sense the tension. When I moved here, my mom took me to an area like this, so I'm doing the same with you. So put the gloves on and shut up." Seth said. All BB could do was nod as he finished strapping on the gloves. When he finished, him and Seth walked over to the punching bag and Seth walks behind the bag and holds onto it.

"OK...so what do you want me to do?" BB asks. Seth walks BB over closer to the bag and points to a spot on the bag.

"What I want you to do is pretend that spot is your dad's face. When I give you the go, I want you to start punching." Seth says as BB looks confused. Seth shakes his head before continuing.

"Seriously, this will provide you a way of letting loose some of that anger you have. I know it won't fully get the job done, but it sure as hell will work enough that you will not have to think about that sad sack motherfucker for a very long time. Now start punching and remember not to put your thumb inside your fist unless you wanna break it." Seth instructs walking back behind the bag and holding on. BB looks to the bag and gulps. _"Alright...here goes nothing." _BB thought before throwing the first punch. After landing the punch on the bag, BB starts smiling. _"Seth's right. This does work." _BB thought again before throwing more punches. The punches started coming faster and with more aggression as BB started getting into Seth's method of therapy.

"You treated me like shit for years." BB said throwing another punch.

"I couldn't make friends because of you." BB said louder throwing more punches.

"I hate you." BB said punching again. This time, tears were streaming down his face.

"I hate YOU."

"I HATE YOU!." BB said finally breaking down and simply pounding on the bag. Seth let go of the bag, when BB stopped punching and was just holding onto the bag. After a moment, Seth was finally able to get BB off the bag and pulling him into a hug, knowing that he got the result he wanted.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Calm down. So do you feel a little better?" Seth asked comforting BB. BB didn't say anything, but he did nod. Seth smiled. _"There's something about him that reminds me of me so much. I've only known the kid a month, and he's kinda like a little brother to me. Unlike his real brother, he needs a male figure to actually watch out for him. That's where I step in to help Kaitlyn." _Seth thought as BB let go of Seth.

"Now that you got that out of your system, I need a spotter so are you ready to hit the weights?" Seth asks. BB smiles and nods as they walk to the weight room.

Seth is waiting on BB to finish showering when he gets a text message. He smiles and sends a quick reply before BB walks out of the locker room pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

"You're right, Seth. I feel MUCH better. Thanks for that. Here are your gloves." BB says handing the gloves back to Seth. Seth pushes them back to BB.

"You can keep those, Blaine. Don't worry about it." Seth says.

"I couldn't. These are yours. Thanks though." BB says trying to give the gloves back again. Seth pushes the gloves back to BB again.

"Blaine, those are new. Consider that a gift for your birthday." Seth says.

"Are you sure?" BB asks and Seth nods. "Well...thank you. That's very cool of you." BB says putting the gloves in his bag. _"For years, I wish my brother did things like this with me. He cares, but Seth is more like a brother than my own brother. I'm happy that tried to include me today." _BB thought. Seth grabs his bag and turns towards the exit.

"Yeah. So let's go. I want to take you around some of the better parts Houston has to offer." Seth says as they both leave the gym. Hours later, they return to BB's house after Seth showed him Houston in detail. As soon as they walk through the door, they hear somebody screaming.

"SURPRISE!" A crowd in the living room yells which includes Kaitlyn, Mike and Cheryl, and Dolph and AJ, and some tattooed guy he had never seen before.

BB is startled a little bit and is looking around the living room completely confused. When he looks to Seth, Seth just starts laughing. Kaitlyn walks over to her cousin and gives him a hug.

"Happy birthday, Blaine. I guess we got you?" Kaitlyn asks laughing. BB returns the hug and starts laughing along.

"Yeah you did. So there was a catch on why you wanted me to come to the gym with you." BB says smirking at Seth, who holds up his hands in surrender.

"Part of it was, but most of it was legit. The legit part was my little present for you." Seth says slapping BB on the shoulder. Dolph and AJ along with the tattooed guy walk over to the teens.

"Smile!" AJ yells as Kaitlyn and BB both turn to the flash. BB and Kaitlyn are blinded for a second as AJ locks BB in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, little Blaine. It seems like it was years ago when we were close to the same height." AJ says. BB laughs a little bit.

"Thank you, AJ." BB says as the tattooed man stands next to AJ. BB looks up to the guy and gets a little nervous.

"Blaine, this is my boyfriend I've been talking about. Phil, this is Kaitlyn's little Blaine." AJ giggles. Phil and BB shake hands.

"So, you're the Blaine that Kaitlyn talks so much about. You sound more like her twin than her cousin. But it's nice to meet you, Blaine. You can call me Punk." Punk says. BB smiles as well as he can, since he feels a little intimidated standing in front of Punk. _"He's a little scary, but Phil...er Punk...seems like a nice guy." _BB thought.

"It's nice to meet you too, Punk." BB says a little nervously, not bothering to correct him on calling him BB. Dolph walks up to BB and slaps in on the shoulder.

"Dude, 18. It's gonna be awesome. Little Blaine, the baby of the group, is finally 18. This is going to be fun, Katie, bringing him along." Dolph says smiling pretty big. BB looks at him confused, _"Group? I'm part of their group? I didn't think I was. I've only known these people for about a month and Punk about five minutes. Dolph acts like I've been part of this group since middle school. I'm not going to complain. I get to beat up my imaginary dad and I get a group of friends all in the same day. This has been AWESOME!" _BB thought starting to smile with Dolph's smile being pretty contagious. Mike and Cheryl walk up to the teens as Cheryl grabs BB in a hug.

"You guys can stop hogging him for a second. Let us have our turn." Cheryl says laughing. Mike walks up and hugs BB also.

"Happy birthday, son. Sorry I haven't talked much to you much the last week. I wanted this to be as much of a surprise as possible." Mike whispers to BB. BB breathes a sigh of relief.

"It's alright. I thought I made you mad or something." BB whispers back. Mike laughs and grabs him tighter. All BB can do is smile. Cheryl ushers everyone over to the table where there is a cake.

"Before we get to the food. Let's light the candles really quick. Do you have your wish ready Blaine?" Cheryl asks as everyone laughs. BB rolls his eyes and takes off his glasses.

"I'm pretty sure I can think of something." BB says leaning towards the cake as Mike lights the candles. Everyone then starts singing. _"This is a little cheesy, but I wish I had a camera. It's not every day you see a big tattooed guy sing 'Happy Birthday'...but I won't use my wish on that. Wait! I know what my wish is..." _BB thought as they finish singing. When the song is over, BB leans over the cake and blows out the candles, thinking about his wish.

"_I wish that this happiness doesn't have to end."_

Hours later, Dolph, AJ, and Punk said their goodbyes and left. BB was in the kitchen helping clean up with Cheryl and Mike. Meanwhile, Seth and Kaitlyn are holding each other in front of the door as Seth is about to leave.

"That's really sweet what you did today. I really appreciate it." Kaitlyn says grabbing Seth's hand. Seth grabs Kaitlyn's hand and kisses it.

"I was glad to. The kid's starting to warm up to me. I think he's been through enough and I think he needs more friends along with you guys to help. I'll see you tomorrow?" Seth asks kissing Kaitlyn on the cheek. Kaitlyn responds by kissing Seth's lips.

"You bet. Talk to you later." Kaitlyn says smiling as she opens the door for Seth to leave. In the kitchen, BB, Mike, and Cheryl are putting away the last parts of the party. When they finish, Cheryl heads to bed, leaving Mike and BB alone.

"Mike, thank you so much for today. This was amazing. I don't know what to say." BB says sitting at the table. Mike sits next to BB.

"You don't have to say anything. Your face said enough. Before I forget, here is a gift from us." Mike says handing BB an envelope. BB looks at Mike and Mike smiles. BB looks and finds a card. BB opens the card and reads the note written inside.

**_Blaine, Happy Birthday and have many more. You have become much more than a nephew, more like a son. Don't worry about your father's words. We know your mother and she would be so proud of the person you have become and will become. She is looking down on you with pride. We all love you, remember that._**

**_Mike, Cheryl, and Kaitlyn_**

Reading that brought BB to tears, not of sadness but happiness. BB put the card down and locks his uncle in a tight hug. BB didn't want to let go and Mike was content with letting him stay that way for as long as he wanted. BB was trying to find the words to express his gratitude, but Mike knew what he was trying to say. Mike pats the back of BB's head.

"I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, Blaine." Mike said. BB and Mike stayed hugging for a while because for the first time, BB had a father figure who would love him no matter what he wanted to be in his life and Mike knew that and wasn't going to take that away from him. Kaitlyn walked into the kitchen and saw the makeshift father and son moment and smiled big. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the happy moment. _"I'll give this to Blaine on graduation." _Kaitlyn thought walking out of the kitchen. After that, BB let go of the hug and they both stood up.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Mike said leaving the kitchen. BB wasn't far behind and when he went upstairs Kaitlyn stopped him.

"So what did you think of today, Blaine?" Kaitlyn asked. It didn't take long for BB to answer. He didn't say anything, but BB gave Kaitlyn a quick hug and kiss before heading to his room. Kaitlyn smiled, knowing exactly what he meant before heading to her room. BB pulled the rubber band from his hair and began changing for bed with the thought in his head never changing.

"_Best. Birthday. Ever." _


	10. Mall Trip

Chapter 10

For the next few weeks after his birthday, BB's outlook and attitude have improved greatly. BB was more active by getting back into running and gymnastics. Kaitlyn especially took notice in her cousin's new attitude. She was extremely happy that he was smiling and energetic again. _"It's like we're both 12 years old again." _ Kaitlyn thought. Even though things were greatly improving for her cousin, her next hurdle in helping him was coming up quickly...the first day of school. Kaitlyn and AJ had a tradition of going the weekend before school starts and getting geared up by buying all their supplies and new clothes in one big shopping trip. This year, Kaitlyn decided to bring BB along...whether he liked it or not. That Saturday, Kaitlyn walked into BB's room and saw him laying on the bed reading a comic book.

"Hey, Blaine! Do you have any plans for today?" Kaitlyn asked sweetly. BB looks up from his comic book and raises an eyebrow. _"She's being OVERLY nice, and it's kinda weird." _BB thought before answering.

"Not today. Unless you count catching up on Iron Man as plans." BB snickered. Kaitlyn smile got bigger, knowing that her cousin is caught.

"So how would you feel about joining me at the mall today? I mean it is a tradition of mine to go get all my school stuff the weekend before school begins and I wanted you to take part." Kaitlyn asks. BB gives her a look of almost disgust.

"Ugh. Don't remind me about school. Thanks, Katie, but no thanks. The mall isn't my thing." BB said shrugging and going back to his comic book. Kaitlyn snatches the comic book from his hands.

"Dear Blaine, I had a feeling that you would say something like that. That's why I had a backup plan." Kaitlyn said tossing the comic book away as she walked to the bedroom door letting AJ in the room.

The girls walk towards the bed, effectively surrounding BB.

"You might as well just give up and come along. You can't run away now." Kaitlyn says as her and AJ start laughing.

"Yeah. What's so wrong with shopping with us?" AJ smirks. BB realizes he's in trouble and stands on the bed, thinking of a getaway. He couldn't run because Kaitlyn and AJ had speed on him.

"Nothing. Just shopping with girls isn't exactly my idea of fun." BB says turning to both Kaitlyn and AJ. The girls get closer, ready to attack.

"Give up, dear cousin, because you can't get away." Kaitlyn said. BB smirks, _"That's what you think." _BB thought as he thought of a getaway plan. He backs all the way on the bed and when the girls jump to catch him, BB uses his bed as a springboard and somersaults off the bed and towards the door. BB smiled when his getaway plan worked.

Until Seth caught him before he landed.

BB ended up over Seth's shoulder with a stunned look on his face. _"Damn it. I almost had it. _BB thought glaring at the other three. Kaitlyn smiles and walks over to BB patting him on the head.

"You've lost your touch. I thought you would have seen this coming." Kaitlyn says triumphantly as everybody leaves the bedroom, the glare still on BB's face as Seth carries him out of the room.

"OK. You win. Seth, you can put me down now." BB says in defeat. Seth doesn't release the hold on BB. BB looks to Kaitlyn.

"Seth, go ahead and take him to the car." Kaitlyn says as BB's eyes go wide. Seth nods to Kaitlyn as he starts walking toward the stairs. BB starts pounding on Seth's back.

"Seth...SETH! PUT ME DOWN!" BB starts yelling. Seth shakes his head and continues to walk downstairs.

"Sorry, Blaine. She said she didn't trust you and had a feeling you would try to gymnast yourself out of the trip." Seth said apologetically. BB eyes get wide again as he screams up to his cousin.

"IT'S JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN ME THAT YOU WON! NOT FAIR USING YOUR BOYFRIEND." BB screams as Kaitlyn and AJ high five.

"This is gonna be fun. How did you know he would do that?" AJ says giggling. Kaitlyn nods and grabs her bag.

"He's sweet, but he's predictable. And Blaine will have fun today, whether he wants to or not." Kaitlyn says walking down the stairs.

"How do you know that he won't try to escape at the mall? Doesn't Seth work today?" AJ asks. Kaitlyn turns to AJ and smirks.

"He does and that's already been taking care of. I talked to Dolph and Punk to keep an eye on Blaine. Dolph works at Hollister on one side of the mall and Punk works at the tattoo shop on the other side. They said they would watch for our little runaway, but hopefully they won't be needed and Blaine will try to have fun." Kaitlyn says as both girls laugh walking to the car where Seth is guarding a pouting BB. The trio say bye to Seth and they head to the mall.

The trio enter the mall and begin talking about where to begin shopping. BB looks around at all the stores in the mall and starts feeling uncomfortable. _"We could have easily done this at Wal-Mart and I wouldn't feel as awkward. Oh well. Might as well try to enjoy myself while I'm here. _BB thought as they walked into the first store.

Hours later, Kaitlyn and AJ had about 4 bags each while BB has yet to buy anything. Kaitlyn notices and decides to bring it up when they have lunch at the food court.

"Alright. We've been here for hours and you haven't bought anything. Now what do you have against clothes at the mall? Kaitlyn said taking a bite of pizza. BB simply shrugs.

"I have nothing against the mall. It's just I don't see myself wearing stuff from stores like Abercrombie and Fitch or The Buckle. You know me. I could buy everything I need at Target." BB says picking at his cheese fries. Kaitlyn shakes her head.

"You see. That is your dad talking. You need to erase that voice from your head. Believe me when I say that you can wear shit like that. You don't have to wear track pants and sweatshirts all your life. You can show people that you care about what you look like. Maybe you might be able to find yourself a girlfriend." Kaitlyn says nudging BB. BB starts laughing.

"Maybe you're right. Not about the girlfriend, but maybe about caring more about what I look like." BB says. AJ slaps BB on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit! Now that you're starting to warm up to this. Now we come in." AJ says pointing to herself and Kaitlyn. BB raises an eyebrow wondering what they mean.

"What do you mean 'where we come in'?" BB asks. Kaitlyn smiles and puts an arm around BB's shoulders.

"We mean that we are not leaving until you buy some clothes. We are gonna help pick some out for you. Me and AJ are gonna help you start out in the right direction." Kaitlyn explains.

"Umm...OK. But when did I end up with the what not to wear squad today?" BB says. Kaitlyn kisses BB on the cheek.

"You were destined for this from the day you became my cousin. Now let's hurry and finish lunch so we can get to business." Kaitlyn says as everyone starts eating.

After finishing lunch, the three start walking into more stores. About an hour later, all AJ and Kaitlyn could accomplish was a pair of shoes and socks. Kaitlyn was close to giving up when she decided to pull BB into another store. BB looks around wondering what store he was in. After seeing the logo on some of the clothes and bag, he realized where they were.

"What are we doing in Hollister?" BB asks as Kaitlyn and AJ drag him to the men's clothes.

"What else? We finally found clothes that even you would like here. Better yet, we will be able to get some help picking stuff out." Kaitlyn says pointing to Dolph who was walking over to the teens.

"Hey guys. What are you guys up to?" Dolph asks.

"Doing our usual before school shopping trip. Me and AJ are pretty set, but now we are working adding some style to Blaine over here. Do you mind helping us out and give us your opinion on some stuff?" Kaitlyn asks Dolph. Dolph runs his hand through his hair and smiles.

"No problem. Lead the way. AJ wanna take Blaine over to the dressing rooms while me and Katie look around for an idea for BB?" Dolph asks AJ. AJ nods and grabs BB's arm as they walk to a sitting area in front of the dressing rooms.

Moments later, BB and AJ are talking when Kaitlyn and Dolph arrive with various clothes including shorts, jeans, and shirts.

"Alright, Blaine, thanks to Dolph's help, we were able to find a variety of clothes that even YOU can find at least one outfit to wear. Now onto the dressing room." Kaitlyn says handing BB some clothes and gently pushing BB towards the dressing room. BB looks at the clothes then to Kaitlyn who smiles and nudges BB closer to the dressing room. BB takes a deep breath and walks into the dressing room. BB takes a moment to look at some of the clothes that Kaitlyn and Dolph picked. One shirt was a polo shirt with blue and white stripes. BB grimaces and tosses that shirt to the side. He picks up another shirt that is a dark blue denim button-up shirt. _"Hmm...this one isn't TOO bad. It's kinda cool." _BB thought as he locks eyes on the third shirt in the pile. _"Maybe these places do have some cool clothes because this one is pretty cool." _BB thought as he found a pair of shorts that he liked. BB felt it was now or never as he took off his glasses and started trying on clothes.

"What is taking so long? Blaine, did you die in the dressing room or get lost? Come on out and model for us." Kaitlyn said giggling. Seconds later, the dressing room door opened and BB came out in khaki shorts and a gray and blue striped t-shirt. Kaitlyn gets out of the chair and hugs her cousin.

"You look amazing. See! I told you your dad was wrong. Look at you. Doesn't he look pretty good?" Kaitlyn asks AJ and Dolph who both nod and smile in agreement. BB turns to the mirror and gets a glimpse of what he looks like. _"Wow...that's me. I like what I see right now. Kaitlyn was right." _BB thought smiling at his reflection. Kaitlyn couldn't get enough of seeing her cousin so happy.

"Alright. Try on a few more things and we can hit the rest of the mall before we eat supper. So hurry up." Kaitlyn said giving BB a noogie. BB laughs as he walks back into the dressing room.

After trying on more clothes, BB found what he liked out of Dolph and Kaitlyn's picks and paid for them and they went onto the rest of the mall, now being joined by Dolph. The group hit a few more clothes stores and BB was able to find more clothes that he surprisingly liked including a few nerdy shirts including Avengers, Star Wars, and of course his favorite superhero Iron Man. After they finished shopping for the day, AJ left to catch up with Punk while Seth arrived to join BB, Kaitlyn, and Dolph to eat supper at a burger joint close to the mall.

"See, Blaine, that wasn't so bad was it?" Kaitlyn asks taking a drink of her soda. BB looks at her and nods his head.

"Yeah it was a lot better than I thought it was going to go. Then again I was pretty going against my will." BB said laughing. Everybody else laughs along with him.

"Shut up, Blaine. I know you had more fun than you will admit. Too bad Seth here had to miss it." Kaitlyn said snuggling close to Seth. Dolph rolls his eyes and holds up his drink.

"Enough of the PDA, you two. Anyways, I would like to propose a toast. To our senior year and a school year of fun, excitement, and adventure." Dolph says as everybody else holds up their drinks.

"To senior year!" Everybody else says before going back to eating. BB looks around to everybody at the table. _"Who would have thought I would accepted so quickly by Kaitlyn's group of friends? Anyways...at least I won't be alone, hopefully. Starting Monday, I am the new kid in school. My goal...not to repeat my mistakes I made in Stillwater." _BB thought as he went back to eating his burger.

**Read and Review**

**A/N: Looks like BB survived his mall marathon with Kaitlyn and AJ. Thanks to Dolph and Kaitlyn, BB was able to find clothes that will hopefully make him look and feel more confident. Now we are branching into the next saga of the story. Next chapter will be BB's first day as a Senior in Houston. How will it go? Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. First Day Part 1

Chapter 11

Yesterday seemed like a far away memory when Monday arrived and the first thing BB heard is the sound of his alarm clock. BB took a look at the time...7:00 am...groaned and threw his blanket over his head, ignoring probably the four worst words in the English language: first day of school. Kaitlyn walks into the room and sees that BB is still in bed. She walks over and gives BB a gentle shove.

"Wake up, Blaine, first day of school today." Kaitlyn says trying to wake BB up. BB turns and groans.

"Come on, Katie, just five more minutes." BB says with a whiny tone in his voice. Kaitlyn smirks and thinks of another strategy to get her cousin out of bed. She jumps onto the bed and in the process, lands on top of BB—who lets out a yelp of pain. Kaitlyn pulls the blanket off of BB's face.

"I would, but school starts in a little over an hour, and we need to start getting around because we...well more like you...have to be at school a little early today. And I don't want to be caught in traffic, so hurry and get your slow ass in gear." Kaitlyn says tugging on BB's arm, who finally surrenders and gets up and out of bed.

"Why do I have to be at school early anyways?" BB asks yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Because all new students have to arrive early before the first day of school for some type of registration purposes. I wanna go with you so we can compare schedules." Kaitlyn said as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. BB and Kaitlyn managed to turn everything into a competition, even school. They always called each other in middle school to see who had the tougher classes or who had the higher grades, but they usually came out about even. They were equal in almost every subject, but Kaitlyn was better in English where BB was better in Math.

"It sounds like a pain and a waste of time if you ask me." BB said pouring Kaitlyn and himself some juice. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're gonna be the new kid and have to make some new friends." Kaitlyn said eating her breakfast. BB sticks his tongue out at her.

"Thank you for reminding me. That gives me another reason to just say 'fuck today' and just not go." BB says taking a bite of eggs. Kaitlyn then gets a big grin on her face leaving BB confused.

"I get what this is all about. You're nervous aren't you?" Kaitlyn says finishing her breakfast. BB rolls his eyes at his cousin's assumption.

"You're out of your damn mind, Kaitlyn. What do I have to be nervous about?" BB asks wondering.

"I love you, but think about it. Your last few months of summer haven't been exactly your best, and I doubt you really wanna be around judgmental school kids. And you are completely shy around new people by yourself." Kaitlyn says. BB looks shocked at the accusation.

"I am not! What about that tim..." BB tries to explain, but Kaitlyn gives him a look as if to say, 'You know I'm right'. BB doesn't finish and sighs in defeat.

"I guess you're right. I probably need to work on that don't I?" BB says looking down. Kaitlyn walks over to BB and gives him a hug.

"That's why you have me. And people like Seth. You deserve a peaceful school year and we are gonna help and support you by helping with your confidence and making sure your past stays in the past." Kaitlyn says reassuring BB. BB looks up to Kaitlyn and smiles.

"Thanks for that. Anyways, I think we've had enough lovey-dovey this morning. We have to get ready for school." BB says as him and Kaitlyn head upstairs to get ready for school.

About thirty minutes later, Kaitlyn and BB pull into the high school's parking lot. Kaitlyn parks and turns off the car before looking over to BB, who is staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts, and starting to shake a little bit. Kaitlyn starts giggling before BB looks over to Kaitlyn raising an eyebrow.

"It's kinda cute seeing you like this. You are aware that you are a transferring senior, not a freshman you goofball." Kaitlyn says before BB smacks her.

"I know, but I'm still anxious. I don't want to make myself look like an idiot or some kind of freak my first day here." BB explained.

"Sorry to tell you, but you are related to me and you will probably be immediately label as a nerd. So you need to put your popularity dreams aside." Kaitlyn says. BB rolls his eyes as they grab their bags and walk towards the school.

"Fuck. There goes all my dreams down the toilet. Thanks for that, Katie." BB says laughing. When they enter the school, Kaitlyn shows BB to the office where he needs to finish registration and pick up his schedule. When he enters the office, he is greeted by an older lady sitting at desk.

"Can I help you with something?" The lady asked.

"Umm...yes. I'm here to finish my registration. I just moved to Houston and this is my first day." BB said nervously. The secretary smiled at him.

"OK, what's your last name?" The secretary asked as BB walked up to the desk.

"Blaze" BB said. The secretary looked through a few files and finally found BB's file.

"You must be Brandon. Welcome. I'm Mrs. Guerrero or you can call me Vickie." Vickie said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Blaine or BB." BB said smiling and returning the handshake. Vickie took another glance at BB's file.

"Blaze...that is a very interesting last name if you don't mind my saying." Vickie said. BB smirked a little bit.

"Yeah it is certainly different and unique." BB said not really sure if that was a compliment or insult.

"Regardless I kinda like it. Anyways, welcome to Houston and I hope you enjoy your year, BB. Now if you could make your way to the auditorium, the Vice Principal would like to talk to all the new and transfer students." Vickie said sitting back at her desk. BB smiled and nodded before leaving the office. BB spent a few minutes trying to make heads or tails with the map given in the file, but all BB accomplished was being confused. _Damn it. Why does my crappy direction skills have to bite me now?" _BB thought as he crashed into something and landed on the floor.

"HEY! Watch where the fuck you are walking, dweeb. Do you want me to knock your damn head off?" the guy said with his back still turned. BB looked up and got nervous quickly.

"Wow. I'm very sorry. I'm new here and I'm trying to find the auditorium and I'm lost and I'M SO SORRY!" BB spat out quickly. The guy turned around and BB breathed a small sigh of relief. It was AJ's boyfriend Punk. BB was still a little anxious because Punk still scared him a little bit.

"Hey, dude...BB, I didn't think it was you. Sorry bout that." Punk said helping BB up. "So you need help trying to find the auditorium?" Punk asked as BB nodded. "Oh. Orientation. Sucks for you. But turn left in front of the green doors and when you see the blue doors hang a right and you can't miss the auditorium." Punk said giving BB directions.

"Alright. That makes much more sense. Thank you and again I'm so sorry about crashing into you." BB said about to walk away, but Punk grabs his arm and BB about yelps.

"Dude. Don't worry about it. Also, a word of advice. Kaitlyn told me about you, and I think that you're a pretty cool kid. So calm down and stop acting like I'm gonna beat the shit outta you. OK?" Punk explained looking down to BB. BB smiled and nodded as Punk smirked and gave him a pat on the shoulder and they went their separate ways. BB used the directions Punk gave him and finally found the auditorium.

Thirty minutes later, BB left the auditorium after listening to orientation by the Principal, Linda McMahon. BB thought that little meeting was a waste of time, but he did learn what to expect. Now BB was trying to find the cafeteria where Kaitlyn said she would meet him. After reaching the cafeteria, he looked around for a moment before finding Kaitlyn sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey there. How did it go?" Kaitlyn asked as BB sat next to her.

"It wasn't too bad. I met Vickie the secretary and I also met Mrs. McMahon the principal in that group orientation thing. Oh yeah...I think you wanted to see this." BB said pulling a piece of paper out of his file. Kaitlyn knew immediately that it was BB's schedule and grabbed it out of his hand. Kaitlyn started comparing classes. BB rolled his eyes.

"Let me see. It seems like we only have one class together. Sixth period History. God out of all classes to have, we have a boring class with boring Mr. Tenay. He's like a monotonous walking encyclopedia." Kaitlyn said whining. BB rolled his eyes again grabbed his schedule back from her.

"Really? Shit. That really wasn't what I wanted to hear. Nothing says 'easy target' like a confused new student. I might as well have a sticky note saying 'fresh meat' on my forehead." BB said nervously.

"Blaine! You're being fatalistic. You will be fine. It's just the first day. It could be worse. You could be fucking the quarterback's girlfriend and the whole football team wants to beat the shit out of you. Remember what I said, be confident." Kaitlyn says snickering. BB starts laughing along with her.

"Well I guess it could be worse." BB said. Kaitlyn nodded and grabbed BB's schedule back.

"Wait a second. You aren't doing sports this year? I though you were gonna do track?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Track isn't until next semester. I have plenty of time to decide. That's why I am doing an off-season course. If I do track, it's an easy transition, but if I don't, it won't be a hard switch. I know I like track, but I was thinking about taking it easy my senior year." BB explained to Kaitlyn.

"I get ya. Whatever you decide, you have my support." Kaitlyn said hugging BB. After the hug, BB snatched his schedule back from Kaitlyn.

"Now...since we have a few minutes before this shindig starts. What can you tell me about a few of these teachers. How about Ms. Moretti, the Math teacher?" BB asked

"I had her once before, she is VERY energetic. Like her Coke was spiked with a Red Bull." Kaitlyn replied.

"Mr. Jacobs, the English teacher?"

"Tall, creepy, and kinda scary. But he can be nice once in a while. For some reason he likes everyone to call him Kane."

"Mr. Layfield?"

"Blaine, I should slap you for being in a business class, but Mr. Layfield is like a stock market genius. A few of his former students went on to make over 100k a year." Kaitlyn said. BB tried to ask about another teacher, but he was interrupted by the sound of a bell going off. Kaitlyn grabs BB by the arm and they walk into the now busy hallway.

"Sorry. That sound means that fun and summer is officially over. Now your first class is down the hallway and is the third door on the right. Think about it. Only four classes until lunch." Kaitlyn said laughing. BB smirked and the cousins walked their separate ways. It took BB a few minutes, but he finally made it to his first class. When he walked into the room. There was a big man sitting at his desk at the front of the class. BB assumed that he was Mr. Jacobs.

"Sit anywhere, but pick wisely because where you sit will be your seat for the rest of the semester." Mr. Jacobs said startling BB a little bit. BB nodded and picked a seat in a middle row of the classroom. _"Damn. He's even taller than I thought. Kaitlyn said tall, but I didn't think THAT tall." _BB thought. The bell rang again, snapping BB out of his thoughts. Mr. Jacobs stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the board.

"My name is Mr. Jacobs, but you guys can call me Kane. This is senior English. I have only a few rules. No talking, no cell phones, no gum, show up to class, and do your homework. Follow those rules and you'll do fine. If you don't...well you don't want to know what will happen if you don't." Mr. Jacobs said. BB eyes widened a little bit after that.

"_Note to self. No more procrastinating in English." _BB thought as Mr. Jacobs began passing out books and starting with his lesson. The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. When the bell rang, he quickly left to try to find the next room without getting lost...or crashing into people.

The next two classes he had went by the same way. His accounting teacher, Mr. Layfield really knew his stuff about business. He was a little on the loud side and for some reason he wore a cowboy hat the whole class time. Kaitlyn described the math teacher, Ms. Moretti, exactly. She was definitely a ball of energy and she proudly exclaimed she never had a student fall asleep in her class. _"I wonder why?" _BB thought laughing to himself. After math was done, BB walked to his Biology class. When he walked into the classroom. He saw that the room had a tarantula tank on a back table. When the bell rang, BB was about to take a seat when heard the teacher speak up.

"You. Can you come up to the front of the class for a second." the teacher said. BB got nervous wondering if he already got in trouble for something. He sat his bag down and the teacher quieted the class.

"Alright everyone. My name is Mrs. Victoria Varon and I'm your biology teacher. Most of you have had me before and the only reason I'm saying this is because we have a new student. This is Brandon. Now would you like to tell us a little about yourself, Brandon?" Victoria asked. BB shook his head.

"Umm...n...no thanks. I'm not really good talking about myself." BB said as a few kids snickered.

"Don't be shy. You're among new friends. You have nothing to worry about." Victoria said. BB gulped and nodded. _"Shit. This is what I really wanted to avoid. Here goes nothing." _BB thought.

"My name is Brandon. I usually go by my middle name Blaine, but I like people to call me BB. I moved here over the summer from Stillwater, Oklahoma where my brother plays for Oklahoma State." BB said stumbling over his words a few times, almost letting the moment about his dad slip in his moment of nervousness. Some students smiled while others rolled their eyes, snickered, or started talking amongst themselves. Mrs. Varon smiled and patted BB on the back.

"Glad you decided to join us and hopefully you enjoy Houston. Now you can take that empty seat in the third row." Mrs. Varon said as BB grabbed his back and took his seat. BB breathed a sigh of relief that that was over. This person next to him turned to BB and raised an eyebrow.

"You look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?" The guy said as BB was getting stuff out of his bag.

"I'm not totally sure. I've only been in Houston a few months, and I've only met a few people and..." BB stopped when he looked up and saw the person asking the question. _"Have I seen this guy before too? He looks so familiar and...WAIT! I DO remember him!" _BB thought, remembering where he met this guy.

"You're the guy from the supermarket! I asked you for directions when I first arrived in Houston. Evan, right?" BB asked. Evan smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Evan Bourne. Knew I remembered you from somewhere. How's Houston been for ya, BB?" Evan asked. BB smiled.

"Been pretty good. Got fully moved in with my aunt and uncle. My cousin showed me around Houston and I met a few of her friends." BB said leaving out the part about his dad.

"That's good. How about later we can..." Evan started to ask, but was interrupted when Mrs. Varon started the lesson. The rest of the period went by fast and the bell rang for lunch. Everybody dashed out of the class. BB was gathering his stuff when Evan got his attention.

"Hey. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me at lunch?" Evan asked as BB nodded.

"Sure. But my cousin wanted me to sit with with her so we could compare teachers. If it's cool with you, would you mind joining me so I have someone to talk to besides her. I'll buy." BB asked. Evan laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll join you. I know what it's like being the new kid in school." Evan said as they started walking out of the class. Before they left, Mrs. Varon stopped them.

"Sorry to delay your lunch, but BB I was wondering if you could stop by my office on your free period. I needed to talk to you about something." Mrs. Varon asked BB. BB looked at her confused.

"Umm...sure no problem. I'll see you then." BB smiled as him and Evan left the room. BB and Evan were talking to each other when they both were suddenly pushed against the lockers. The two looked confused before two bigger guys blocked their path.

"Look what we got here. Little Evan found a friend. Losers and little people tend to travel in packs." One of them said. BB wondered who these two were.

"Evan, who are these two?" BB asked Evan. Before he could answer, both of them were grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air.

"Who are we? That's a stupid question. How could you not know who Brodus Clay and Tensai are? Wait. You're the new kid aren't you? Related to Bonin, right, Tensai?" Brodus said to Tensai who nodded while holding Evan.

"It looks like you two need a refresher on what we do." Brodus said throwing BB's glasses on the floor. Brodus and Tensai were arching back for a punch when another voice echoed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember what we did to you last time?" The voice asked. The voice belonged to Seth who had two other guys with him. One was a blonde and the other was tall and dark haired. Brodus and Tensai laughed and tightened their grips. BB tried to kick free, but to no avail.

"This isn't your fight, Rollins, so you and the other hall monitors can just piss off." Brodus said through his laugh. Seth's bigger friend stepped into Brodus' face.

"Oh I believe this is our fight. You know how we feel about you two beating up the students who can't defend themselves. Now let them go or we will remind you what we did to you sophomore year." Seth said with threat clearly in his voice. Brodus and Tensai looked to each other and decided to let them go. They loosened their grips as BB and Evan dropped to the floor.

"Whatever. These two wouldn't have been much fun anyway. We've beat Bourne numerous times and this loser looks pathetic. Come on Tensai." Brodus said as they turned to leave.

"Now leave them alone, or you will have us to mess with." Seth yelled as the other two helped BB and Evan up. Seth went over to check on the two.

"Are you two OK?" Seth asked. Evan and BB looked to each other and nodded.

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks for the help. Just who were those two anyway?" BB asked putting his glasses back on.

"Just two neighborhood bullies. Brodus Clay and the other guy goes by Tensai. They like to harass and beat up the smaller guys in school. They get a kick from that. Me and my friends got tired of what they did, so one day we beat the holy shit out of them and ever since they back down whenever we're around." Seth said pointing to himself and the other two guys with him." Seth explained.

"Thanks. So who are your friends?" BB asked

"The tall guy is Roman Reigns and the blonde over there is Dean Ambrose. Guys, this is Kaitlyn's cousin, Blaine and Evan Bourne." Seth said as the four men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys and thanks for helping us." BB said as Evan agreed. Dean and Roman simply nodded.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get some lunch." Seth said as the five guys finished walking to the cafeteria. BB was happy that Seth and his friends helped him and his new friend Evan out. Even though some of the teachers and classes made him nervous. He was happy that he made it to the halfway point._ "So far, so good. Hopefully the rest of the day will be easier." _BB thought when they entered the cafeteria.

**When I realized how long this was getting, I decided to break BB's first day into 2 chapters. The first half of the day has been interesting for BB. He makes a new friend in Evan Bourne. His science teacher wants to see him after lunch, and him and Evan almost get beat up but were saved by Seth, Dean, and Roman. Next chapter will be the second half of BB's day. What does Mrs. Varon want to talk to BB about? Will BB meet anymore people or will his lack of confidence hurt? Find out this and more in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. First Day Part 2

Chapter 12

**I haven't posted this since Chapter 1, but just to be safe- I own absolutely nothing in this story except my OC BB. Enjoy!**

After entering the cafeteria and getting their food, Dean and Roman go their own way leaving BB, Evan, and Seth to themselves. The trio soon found Kaitlyn and took seats around the table. Seth sits next to Kaitlyn and gives her a kiss while BB and Seth take seats next to each other.

"So I see you've survived half the school day. How's it been?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ehh...nothing too horrible. Kane is freakishly tall. I think the coolest teacher so far is Mrs. Varon." BB said. Seth scoffed before adding to the conversation.

"There was only one snag, though. We had our first run in with Clay and Tensai. They were harassing these two over here, but me, Dean, and Roman." Seth says pointing to BB and Evan. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Damn. They don't like fair fights do they? By the way, how have you been, Evan? It's been a while since I've seen you." Kaitlyn asked Evan with BB raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty good. Just working and all that stuff." Evan says. Kaitlyn smiles and everybody goes back to eating. After forty-five minutes of eating and casual conversation, the bell rings and everybody gets up and leaves the cafeteria. Kaitlyn quickly catches up to BB, who was talking with Evan.

"So...what do you have next?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I have my free period, but Mrs. Varon asked to see me for some reason." BB said confused. Kaitlyn pats BB on the shoulder.

"Blaine, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Mrs. Varon is one of the nicest and coolest teachers in the school. She's always tries to be your friend, and she usually succeeds." Kaitlyn says. BB takes a breath of relief.

"Thanks for the reassurance. I guess I better get to the counselor's office." BB says. Seth grabs him by the arm before he leaves.

"I'll take you there. I'm an aide there next period anyways. We'll see you later." Seth says as everybody splits into their different directions. After chatting and walking down the hall, Seth and BB reach the counselor's office. When they enter, they hear a familiar voice. BB turns to see it's Mrs. Varon.

"There you are Blaine. Right on time. Come right in." Mrs. Varon says. BB gulps as Seth gives him a push start to walk into the room. BB takes a seat and looks at the desk, which has more of Mrs. Varon's spider motif.

"Mrs. Varon...you're a counselor too?" BB asks with a mix of confusion and nervousness in his voice.

"Yep. I teach the first half of the day and I am a counselor the second half. First, let me say that you are not in trouble for anything. I just have a few questions I need to ask you. Second, don't be so nervous. Loosen up a bit. Everything said in this room will be between us." Mrs. Varon smiles. BB looks up and gives a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you what you're reason for moving to Houston was? You really didn't clarify." Mrs. Varon asks.

"Oh you know...it...it wasn't much of a story to tell." BB said nervously. Mrs. Varon raises an eyebrow.

"Umm...alright. You said your brother plays college football in Oklahoma, but what about your parents?" Mrs. Varon asks.

"Well my mother died when I was about 9 so that made some things tough." BB said trying his best to avoid the subject of his father, but Mrs. Varon knew he was avoiding something.

"What about your father?" Mrs. Varon asks, closing in on the subject. BB gulps knowing that he can't avoid it much longer.

"Well. Me and my dad never really connected or got along as I got older. He was...I mean he did...well he was..." BB stammered before Mrs. Varon cut him off.

"Abusive?" Mrs. Varon asks. BB almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the word.

"Abusive?" BB asks stunned. BB wasn't sure what to think. _"I'm still trying to come to grasp with all this myself and this teacher read me like a book and we've only talked for not even five minutes." _BB thought.

"Yes. I made the assumption where you were introducing yourself in class. But throughout class, there were some signs. One was during class, a guy raised his hand to you for a high-five and you flinched. Also, when you were at the front of the class, I saw that your right eye had a last bit of what was a black eye and you had a scar right next to it." Mrs. Varon said handing BB a mirror. BB took off his glasses to get a better look. _"God. There is a scar. Where did I get that? Oh yeah. From when he hit me with his big ass ring. Ugh. Now there is going to be more questions." _BB thought embarrassed, his face turning red.

"Blaine, I apologize if I made any rash assumptions about you, but from what I've seen, you look a kid with so much potential. I just wanted to make sure everything is going good with you." Mrs. Varon said sympathetically. BB shook his head.

"No...no it's ok. You pretty much hit the nail on the head. I moved to Houston because of those reasons, but I'm living with my aunt and uncle and things are starting to turn around for me. I mean it's tough trying to put all that behind me, but it's a slow and steady process." BB said smiling. Mrs. Varon smiled in return.

"I'm happy for you. Again, I'm sorry for taking up part of your free period, but I am glad you came and talked to me. Before you go, here is my phone number so you can have it just in case you need to talk to somebody or we can set up a meeting here." Mrs. Varon said handing the piece of paper to BB. BB nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Varon. I really appreciate this." BB said. Mrs. Varon smiled and walked BB to the door.

"Don't mention it. It's nice to have you in my class and I will see you tomorrow." Mrs. Varon said as BB left her office. When BB left, he locked eyes with Seth who mouthed '_Check your phone.' _BB nodded and checked his phone when he was in the halls and saw a text from Seth.

_Couldn't help but hear what you and Ms V were talking about. She is definitely the teacher to talk to. I know. She had pretty much the same conversation with me freshman year. Listen to what she says...you do have potential._

BB put his phone away and smiled. He looked back into the counselor's office and looked at Seth. When they locked eyes, BB mouthed thank you and Seth smiled and nodded in response. For the rest of his free period wandering the halls before the bell rang for sixth period. BB found the room his history class was and was happy to see that Kaitlyn was already there. BB moved quickly and took the seat next to her.

"Finally a familiar face around here." BB said laughing.

"Awe you missed me. How sweet." Kaitlyn said in response.

"Never mind. You ruined it. I think I'll change classes now." BB said. Kaitlyn slapped him in response.

"You can be such an ass. You know that right?" Kaitlyn said. BB was gonna say something else, but the bell rang for class. After Mr. Tenay introduced himself and gave the rundown of the class. He passed out books and left the students to talk amongst themselves saying lessons will start tomorrow. After that , Kaitlyn and BB started their conversation again.

"So how was talking with Mrs. Varon?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It was actually pretty good. She was nice to talk to. She pretty much said her door is open if we ever needed to talk again." BB responded.

"I told you. Mrs. Varon is probably one of the best student-friendly teachers. Believe me, Mrs. Varon is one teacher the students love having on their side." Kaitlyn said as BB nodded. After talking for the rest of the period, the bell rang and BB and Kaitlyn went to their final class. BB split up with Kaitlyn and went into the school's gym. BB changed in the locker room and when he entered the gym, he found Evan stretching. BB went over and sat next to Evan. Evan smiled and BB began stretching with him.

"It's good to know I can recognize somebody in here. By the way, how do you know Kaitlyn?" BB asked stretching his legs.

"That's actually pretty cool you and Kaitlyn are related. When I moved here, Kaitlyn was the one who showed me around. We still talk here and there but with me getting a job, we kind of lost touch." Evan said finishing stretching.

"What are you in here for? Usually this class is specifically for students doing spring sports?" Evan questioned.

"I'm debating it. I'm not sure if I want to go for the track team this year or not." BB replied.

"You should. My relay partner graduated, so I need a new one if that influences your decision a bit." Evan laughs and BB joins in.

"A little bit, but I still need to think about it." BB said smirking.

"Don't take too long, bud. Tryouts are in six weeks." Evan informed BB. When two were about to start lifting weights, a girl with reddish-brown hair walked into the gym. BB glanced at her, but he had to double take to get a good look at her. _"Wow. She is beautiful." _BB thought. Evan slapped BB on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hello. Earth to BB. What are you staring at?" Evan asked.

"Sorry. I just got a look at the girl over there. She is something. Who is she?" BB asked Evan pointing to the girl now running on a treadmill.

"Her? Oh, her name is Madison Rayne. Pretty talented high jumper. Made state last year. Awe. Looks like BB has a little crush on Miss Rayne." Evan says laughing. BB punches him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, asshole. Alright...maybe a little one. But who am I kidding? I'm probably completely out of her league." BB says as Evan rolls his eyes.

"You're joking right. Pretty? Yes. Popular? Hell yes. Athletic? HELL yes. But lucky in relationships? Hell no. Compared to the losers she usually dates, which are the stereotypical muscle jock airheads, you'll will no doubt be a change of scenery in her world." Evan explains.

"So...you're saying I might have a shot with her?" BB asks.

"You won't know until you ask her, Mr. Anxiety." Evan says. BB nods and they start lifting weights. After an hour of lifting and exercising, the bell rings and everybody heads to the locker room to shower and change. BB leaves the gym when he crashes into somebody.

"Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I was off in my own world." BB explains hastily until he sees who he crashed into-Madison Rayne. BB gets up and extends a hand to Madison.

"Don't worry about it. Nobody was hurt. Do I know you?" Madison asks taking BB's hand and dusting herself off.

"Probably not. I'm BB. I'm new here, but I did see you in the gym earlier though." BB says.

"That's where I saw you at. I'm Madison. Nice to meet you. Are you one of the people trying out for track?" Madison asks. BB shrugs.

"Not totally sure yet. What gave it away that I was a track person?" BB asks. Madison laughs.

"Because usually 80 percent of that class is potential track and basketball team members. Also, you don't have the build of a football player. So I had a fifty-fifty shot." Madison explained.

"Then I guess you guessed right." BB smiled. They talked for a moment until somebody yelled Madison's name.

"That's my ride. It was nice meeting you, BB. See ya." Madison said waving and catching up to her ride. BB kept staring the same direction for a minute until somebody came up behind him and scared him- Kaitlyn.

"HELLO! Are you awake, Blaine? What were you staring at?" Kaitlyn asked as BB snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah. Sorry. It was nothing. I was just thinking." BB said shaking his head. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"It's too early for that shit. You have plenty of time for that later on. So tell me...what did you think of your first day?" Kaitlyn asked as they walked to her car.

"It actually went pretty good. I think I can possibly get used to this." BB said getting into the car. Kaitlyn got in, started the car, and they headed home.

"Good to know. Think you'll enjoy senior year?" Kaitlyn asked. BB then thought about Madison and how nice and amazing she was.

"Oh yeah...I think I will enjoy it." BB said as they pulled into the driveway.

**It looks like the second half of the day was much easier for BB than the first half. BB now has an adult outside his aunt and uncle to confide in with Mrs. Varon. Also, it looks like BB has a little crush on the Killa Queen Madison Rayne. Will BB get the courage to ask Madison out? What will BB decide about joining the team? Find out the next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	13. Ready, Set, Go!

Chapter 13

Almost five weeks have passed since the first day of school. BB and Kaitlyn have since fallen into a regular routine. They go to school, talk during lunch and history, go to practice and weight training, and after school Kaitlyn harasses BB about joining sports until they get home and repeat the whole cycle the next day. One day during their last period, Evan and BB were goofing around in the gym. Evan was shooting baskets while BB was doing handsprings and cartwheels around the gym. Evan stops shooting to take a look at BB.

"You know, you never seize to amaze me on how you can do that shit." Evan says when BB stops. BB looks at Evan and laughs.

"It took about twelve years of practice to be able to do this in front of random people. I don't practice as much, but this is still fun to do every once in a while. Sucks that this school doesn't have a men's gymnastics team." BB says.

"True, but you know you could use your talents in a different field." Evan says and BB raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" BB asks confused. Evan points to the gym wall which has a poster for track team tryouts.

"I mean stop beating yourself up about trying out or not and just DO IT." Evan almost yells. BB slaps Evan.

"Damn, you sound just like Kaitlyn. Dude, I really don't know what I want to do. So can we change the subject please?" BB asks a little annoyed. Evan puts his hands up in surrender.

"I understand. We can change the subject. How about we call this a day and forget the rest of class?" Evan asks. BB smiles and nods.

"THAT I can agree to. Let's go." BB says as him and Evan head to the locker room. After changing and grabbing their gym bags, BB and Evan start to leave the school. Before they make it to the doors, they get stopped by a loud voice.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?" The voice asked before revealing to be Seth.

"Shit, Seth, you scared us. We weren't really doing anything important anyways, so we decided to just take the rest of today off. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in football practice since there is a pretty big game this Friday?" BB asks Seth.

"Yeah, but Coach decided to let the team off a little early today if we..." Seth starts before getting cut off by another voice. The boys hear footsteps coming down the hall as Kaitlyn runs to catch up to Seth.

"OK Seth, I'm ready to go. Let's blow this...oh shit." Kaitlyn says before catching a look at Seth and BB. BB smirks at the two-toned couple.

"Yeah! Coach let you out early, huh? Since when did Kaitlyn become head coach of the football team?" BB said before him and Evan started laughing. Kaitlyn and Seth roll their eyes.

"OK, we're guilty of the same thing you are. So how about we forget that any of this ever happened and get the hell out of here for the day. Deal?" Seth asked. Everybody look at each other before nodding and the four teens leave the school. Hours after leaving the school, the four teens decided to head to Kaitlyn and BB's house to hang out and eat dinner, which Mike and Cheryl gladly approved of after BB and Kaitlyn asked. Before dinner started, the four were doing homework and talking when Seth got on the subject of sports.

"Hey Evan, how's the track team looking this year?" Seth asked.

"Not really good. We lost the bulk of our good members this year, so we're kind of rebuilding. A few graduated. Me and Alicia are there of course. My relay partner Kofi moved away. We lost our shot-putter Titus to the football team...no offense. Then of course we have Madison." Evan replied. BB looked up from his math homework after hearing Madison's name.

"Any good people trying out? I mean I see a bunch of people after football practice running the track and setting up hurdles and all that fun shit." Seth says. BB has a feeling where this conversation might lead, so BB tries to go back to his homework.

"No real standout people. A few are ok. I have been trying to get this guy to try out." Evan said pointing to BB.

"Yeah I heard you were a track star, Blaine. Why don't you try out?" Seth asks.

"Umm...well I wouldn't say I was a star. I was alright, but nothing special. But I don't know about going for the team. I kind of just wanted to take it easy this year." BB said. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Blaine. Be confident. What have you got to lose?" Kaitlyn asks.

"You mean besides making myself look like a total idiot in front of half the school. No thanks." BB said. Kaitlyn stopped pushing the subject, knowing she wasn't going to make any progress.

"Don't be stupid. You should have seen the football team last year. If we can get through that with our heads held high, you can do this." Seth says trying to reassure BB. BB smiles and shrugs.

"I just don't know. I still have time to decide." BB said.

"Not much. Tryouts are Thursday." Evan said informing BB. _"Shit...that's two days! Less time than I thought." _BB thought. BB nodded and everybody went back to doing homework.

After school the next day, BB, Seth, Kaitlyn, and Seth found themselves in the one place they didn't expect to be...detention.

"I can't believe somebody snitched on us. I thought the hallway was empty besides us." Kaitlyn said with her head on the desk.

"Neither can I. We probably got caught by some skanky popular kids who just got done with a quickie in the janitor's closet." Evan replied. After that, three people—two boys and a girl—came up and sat next to them.

"Look who it is. Four weirdos in detention where they belong. In detention." The girl laughed. BB leaned over to Evan.

"Who are they?" BB whispered to Evan. Evan laughed.

"The girl is Summer Rae. Her boyfriend is the big guy. His name is Johnny, but they call him Fandango for some reason...you know like the movie site. The little blonde guy is Tyler Breeze. Saying these three are narcissistic is an understatement. Breeze and Summer are going to be at tryouts tomorrow from what I've heard." Evan replied. Tyler turned to BB and Evan.

"So you've heard of us. Let me guess? You two are trying out too?" Tyler asked taking out his cell phone and taking a selfie.

"Actually he's trying out. I'm not fully sure about myself yet." BB said. Tyler looks at him and laughs.

"Let me make that decision for you. Don't even show up. Sports teams are for people with actual athletic talent. A loser like you would be better fit for something like the chess team." Tyler said giving Fandango a fist bump. Evan and BB look at each other and roll their eyes. Seth tries to get up and punch Tyler, but Kaitlyn holds him back.

"You don't even know me. How can you assume I don't belong?" BB asks. Tyler starts laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Look, BB right? You are what we would call a nerd or a geek. People like you have tried going for sports before and they have all failed. From what I've seen from talking with you for two minutes...you are probably nothing but a loser. You're pathetic. You dress like a beach bum. There is no way in hell some four-eyed LOSER can do much of anything except my HOMEWORK! So just stick to the math book where you belong." Tyler says tapping BB's glasses and almost yelling in his face. A few of the other people in detention hear what Tyler said and start snickering and whispering. BB looks around and his face is almost crimson red. Seth sees BB and can't hold his temper any longer and gets up from his seat.

"Look you bleach blond manwhore. I just walk over there right now and..." Seth says getting in Tyler's face as Fandango and Evan try to hold the two back from a fight as Seth is cut off. The classroom door opens and Mrs. Varon walks in.

"And what, Mr. Rollins? You and Mr. Breeze are in detention and not the UFC. So if you two wanna beat the hell out of each other, don't. For the next hour, you guys are all to sit here and do absolutely nothing except read or homework. That means no cell phones, Mr. Breeze." Mrs. Varon says taking Tyler's phone. She looks at the seven students where the trouble began and got an idea.

"Better yet we're gonna split up this little party. Mr. Rollins in the back corner, Miss Bonin in the opposite corner. Mr. Curtis in the middle of the room. Miss Rae in the front corner. Mr. Breeze is opposite her. Mr. Bourne is between Summer and Tyler. Mr. Blaze is between Kaitlyn and Seth. So you seven move and I don't wanna hear one peep or you guys will be here for a week. Understand?" Mrs. Varon asks as all seven nod and move seats. The seven are split up and look like dots on dice. BB takes his seat and looks at Seth. Seth mouths "Sorry" and BB nods and replies with "Thanks" before putting his head on the desk and hiding his face from everyone for the rest of detention. After an hour of silence, Mrs. Varon lets everyone go. As BB leaves, Mrs. Varon pulls BB aside.

"Sorry about splitting you all up, Blaine. Is there anything wrong? I heard what Tyler said." Mrs. Varon asked. BB shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm ok. Tyler I guess was being an ass or something." BB said solemnly. Mrs. Varon pats BB on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about what others think of you. Those are just words. You don't what you want to do and don't let anybody tell you differently. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Mrs. Varon says walking away as BB waves and walks to his locker. When he grabs the books he needs he starts walking to the door as he meets up with someone he didn't expect to see...Madison. Madison turns and stops to talk to BB.

"Hi BB. What are you doing here so late?" Madison asks. BB immediately gets a smile on his face.

"I had a sentence in detention...long story. So, are you ready for track tryouts tomorrow?" BB asks. Madison smiles and laughs.

"Without a doubt. It'll be cool to see who makes the team. Saw a few of the people trying out tomorrow and the competition might be tough. Are you trying out?" Madison asks and BB shrugs.

"I might be. Still not totally sure yet." BB says.

"I hope you consider it. It'll be nice to see another person try out, and from what I've seen, you have potential to go far. I'll see you around." Madison says placing a finger on BB's chest before walking away. BB puts his hand on the spot Madison touched and gets an ear to ear grin. _"Man...maybe I should try out. If I do really good then that could impress Madison and she would consider going out with me. Then again maybe Tyler's right. Maybe I just don't fit in." _BB thought turning to the bulletin board and seeing a flier for the track team tryouts tomorrow. BB looks at the flier as Tyler's words go through BB's head

"_Geek...Nerd...Freak...Pathetic...LOSER!" _BB immediately snaps out of his thoughts and grabs the flier off the board. BB pulls his phone out and texts Evan.

_Still need a relay partner? _

"HELL YES I DO" Evan screams from behind BB, scaring him in the process. BB turns to Evan and high fives him as they leave the school. The next day there are a few students in the stands waiting for the tryouts to start. Kaitlyn enters the stands and finds Seth, AJ, and Punk already there. Kaitlyn sits next to Seth and gives him a hug.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I'm here because the field is being used for tryouts. AJ is here for support of Alicia and Evan. Dolph would be here, but he volunteered to help with timekeeping or some shit like that. Punk is here because of AJ and he's hoping for a fight to break out again like last year." Seth said pointing to Punk as Punk smirks proudly. As he finishes, some of the people are making their way to the field.

"Oh god. Those two dumb blondes are here?" Kaitlyn says with disgust as she sees Summer and Tyler. AJ starts cheering when she sees Alicia and Evan walk out. Alicia keeps going as Evan stays by the door. The group in the stands look at Evan confused.

"What? Is he having second thoughts?" Punk asked. Evan waves his hand as another person walks through the door. Kaitlyn's eyes and smile get wide as she sees that her cousin is heading to the field.

"Oh my god! Seth, that's Blaine! That little shithead didn't tell us he decided to try out. That little bastard." Kaitlyn says with no hate in her words. BB looks up to the stands and spots Kaitlyn. He winks and blows a kiss to her as him and Evan make it to the field.

"How do you know that wasn't for me?" Seth says laughing. Kaitlyn slaps him on the shoulder as the groups split into boys and girls.

"Are you ready, BB?" Evan asks. BB looks to Evan and nods.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be." BB says starting to stretch.

"Alright. First off is the hundred yard dash. I'm in the second race and you're in the third. Be careful. You're racing Tyler. Also remember, it's not about winning, it's just to see where you stand." Evan says heading to his race. BB nods and watches as Evan prepares for his heat. As BB watches Evan during his heat, somebody walks right in front of him, Tyler Breeze.

"Poor little nerdy boy is in the same heat as me. I hate to end your chance early on...who the fuck am I kidding? I love it. You just made your biggest mistake, loser." Tyler said laughing and walking away. BB gulps and stands up when he hears someone yell for the third race. BB walks to the track slapping hands with Evan along the way. BB takes his position next to Tyler who is smirking. BB did his best to try to focus completely on the heat. BB hears someone yell go and begins running. BB and Tyler are in a dead heat until the final yards when Tyler gets a wicked smile on his face.

"Later loser." Tyler says and when he's sure nobody is looking, rams his shoulder into BB. BB is knocked off balance and he stumbles off the track and lands face first into a bench. BB holds his nose and crosses over the finish line. Evan saw what happens and runs over to BB.

"Dude are you OK? You hit that bench pretty hard." Evan asks BB. BB takes his hands away from his face and sees blood in his hands. Evan grabs a towel and hands it to BB.

"I'm OK. I would have won if Tyler didn't ram into me." BB says leaning his head back.

"That asshole. He's doesn't want a fair competition. On the bright side, you actually finished third. You crossed over the finish line before you hit the bench. The relay part of the tryout isn't for a bit so let's get you checked out." Evan said as the two walk over to a bench. BB checks his mouth to see if any teeth are loose when Madison jogs over to them.

"BB are you alright? I saw you fall and wanted to check and see if you weren't really hurt." Madison said sitting next to BB. BB gives Madison a smile.

"I'm good. Nothing broken. Just a bloody nose. I saw you out there. You did great." BB said to Madison.

"Thanks. I saw your heat. You were amazing before the fall. I told you that you had potential. I gotta go. Good luck with the rest of your tryout." Madison said kissing BB on the cheek before walking away. BB stares off as Madison walks away with a big smile on his face as Evan taps him on the shoulder.

"Glad you're back with the living. Dude, you have it bad for Miss Madison. I think my grandma called it puppy love." Evan said making kissing noises. BB punches Evan.

"Shut up, asshole. Madison was just happy that I was alright. The kiss probably meant nothing." BB said hoping to convince Evan differently...but to no avail.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? I'm kidding. Now let's start preparing for the relay." Evan said taking a seat next to BB. Up in the stands Kaitlyn is about to throw a fit and Seth is trying to calm her down. Kaitlyn walks away for a second before Punk turns to Seth.

"Did you know our school's tryouts for track were like a giant track meet? This school gets weirder by the second." Punk says shaking his head. AJ laughs and snuggles closer to Punk.

"Yeah it is a little weird. But the track coaches set it up this way so they can fully scout the potential candidates. That's why they go through the bulk of the events and most usually try for 2 or more events, but the coaches only allow one solo and one relay event per team member. I volunteered for timekeeping last year and that's what they said when I asked." Seth informed AJ and Punk. AJ's eyes go wide as Kaitlyn returns to the stands.

"What happened, Kaitlyn?" AJ asked her best friend.

"I had to go away for a second before I strangled that selfie addict. I know damn well Blaine didn't fall on his own. He was pushed or something by Tyler. I hope Blaine wipes the floor with him." Kaitlyn screams. Seth holds onto her to calm her down.

"Don't worry he will. Now Evan and Blaine have the relay next. Tyler is going for this one also. The two best pairs will make up the four man team. So calm down, please." Seth says kissing Kaitlyn on the cheek. On the track, the relay heats have started as Evan and Tyler's partner Fandango are making their way around the track. At the start line BB and Tyler are waiting for their partners to return. Tyler turns to BB.

"I'm surprised that you're still here. Didn't that faceplant knock some sense into you? You don't belong here." Tyler said laughing. BB rolls his eyes.

"I'm surprised that you picked Fandango as a partner? Isn't he a little big to try for the relay team?" BB replied smirking. Tyler glares at BB.

"I'll show you who's better!" Tyler said as Evan and Fandango make their way back around. BB and Tyler start running as they both grab their batons and go. BB and Tyler stay even for most of the lap. Tyler gets an idea as they round one of the final turns. _"Good luck recovering from this loser." _Tyler thought. When he got a decent lead on BB and was certain that nobody was looking, Tyler swings the baton at BB's knee acting like he dropped it. BB saw it coming and as Tyler swung for his knee, BB flips over the baton. When he lands on his feet, BB keeps running as fast as possible to finish his lap and the heat.

"What the fuck was that?" Evan asked as BB crossed the finish line. BB was out of breath, so all he did was laugh. When he got his breath back, he answered Evan.

"I call that karma. Tyler tried to cheat and it backfired this time." BB said as he and Evan looked up and saw their friends cheering in the stands. BB and Evan threw their hands up and walked back to the locker room.

"Glad you came out here today?" Evan asked. BB turned and nodded.

"Without a doubt. I can't believe I almost quit this. I forgot how fun this could be." BB said. When he reached the locker room, BB decided to shower and wait for the results to be posted. BB looked in the mirror and was smiling. BB pulled a rubber band from his wrist and tied his hair into a ponytail before leaving the locker room. As he was leaving, he is stopped by Kaitlyn and Seth who were followed by Dolph, Evan, AJ, and Punk.

"I knew that you could do it! Especially with that gym routine thrown in." Kaitlyn said hugging BB.

"Yeah. Who knew little Blaine could do that?" AJ asked.

"Believe me. You and Evan got noticed. Many of the other volunteers were talking about you. The main topic was Air Bourne and his new partner." Dolph added. Evan and BB looked at each other and smiled.

"You sure as fuck made Breezy boy put his foot in his mouth. So when are these result things supposed to be up? I'm starving!" Punk asked and everybody laughed. Evan looked at his watch.

"They should be up in a few minutes so let's head and see if they are up." Evan said.

"Actually. Me, Punk, and Dolph are gonna go ahead and go get food. If you want we could save a table for all of us and you could meet us there." AJ said. Everybody nodded as AJ and Punk waved and left.

The remaining four walk to the gym where they see a few people looking at the bulletin board, including Madison. She turns around and waves to the group.

"Hey, I had a feeling you two would be here sooner or later. The team roster was just posted. Take a look and see if you got lucky." Madison says taking a step back, letting BB and Evan look at the list. Evan looks first and gets excited to see that he made it. BB and Evan pump fists as BB walks up to the list. _"Here goes nothing. Please let me make it. If I don't, I won't hear the end of it from Tyler." _BB thought as he started looking. BB went through the list until he found what he could not believe.

_Blaze, B. Blaine_

After seeing his name on the list, complete relief and joy went through BB. He turned around and grabbed Kaitlyn in a bear hug and was jumping up and down.

"I made it. I made it. I made it. I can't believe it." BB said still hugging Kaitlyn. BB realized Kaitlyn probably couldn't breathe and let her go. Evan and Seth were laughing behind them as Madison stepped up to BB.

"I can believe it. You and Evan really impressed the coaches. So welcome to the team." Madison said. BB held out his hand for a shake, but Madison ignores that and gives BB a hug before walking over to Evan and giving him a hug too.

"I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow." Madison says walking away. BB stares at Madison for a second before turning back to Kaitlyn and Seth. Seth walks up to BB and pats him on the shoulder and high fives Evan.

"Way to go you two. Now there's definitely something to celebrate. Let's head to dinner before Dolph and Punk annihilate the buffet." Seth says as they all walk to his car. Kaitlyn turned to BB and whispered in his ear, "_I'm proud of you and so would your mom. Congrats!" _BB turned to Kaitlyn and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. I'm happy that you're my cousin." BB replied as him and Kaitlyn walked behind Seth and Evan to go eat.

**A/N: Looks like BB and Evan made the team. Even with Tyler's underhanded tactics. Also, looks like BB's crush on Madison is starting to get interesting. Next chapter, BB's brother Colby will make an appearance. Find out what will happen next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Brotherly Bond

Chapter 14

It's been three weeks after making the track team, and BB couldn't be happier. BB has almost became the complete opposite of what he was when he first came to Houston. Evan even helped him get a job at the grocery store where they first met. After work one night, BB was doing homework when he got a text message. BB was surprised to see that it was from Colby.

_I heard the news from Uncle Mike. Congrats lil bro. _BB smirks after reading the message. _"Leave it to Colby to randomly send compliments." _BB thought as he replied.

_Thanks. How's football season?_

_Good. UNDEFEATED. Speaking of that...guess who's gonna be in Houston this weekend?_

_Really? You're finally playing in Texas? That's awesome!_

_I know. Was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me Sunday? You know brother time?_

_Sure...dad won't be around will he?_

_No. He said he had to work. _

_By work he means he doesn't want to be w/n 3 counties of me._

_Don't beat yourself up. He's kinda distant from me too now. So I'll see you Sunday?_

_Yep. See you then. _BB replied before putting up his phone. _"Dad's probably never going to forgive me for all this. Why am I still thinking about that? Fuck. I thought I was past all this. You have moved on Blaine! Keep going further." _BB thought turning off the light and going to sleep. Sunday came around as BB, Kaitlyn, and Seth were in the backyard. Kaitlyn was working on her tan and Seth was teaching BB helpful tips...as in learning how to fight and defend himself.

"OK. Now remember to not put your thumb inside your fist and throw your punch like this and that would cause max damage. You might also want to consider cutting your hair because you don't want your attacker to pull you down by the hair." Seth says instructing BB as Kaitlyn starts laughing almost hysterically. Seth and BB look over to Kaitlyn wondering what's so funny.

"Blaine cut his hair? You have a better chance of winning the lottery. Blaine won't cut his hair for anything. Believe me I've tried." Kaitlyn said going back to tanning. Seth looks back to BB and shrugs.

"I can't say I blame him. I mean it does look good if a guy can pull it off." Seth said touching his ponytail. Kaitlyn started making gagging sounds after hearing that. Moments later, Cheryl came into the backyard.

"Hey kids. Blaine, there's someone here for you." Cheryl said. The teens follow Cheryl into the house and into the living room where Mike is seen talking to Colby. Mike looks up and points over to BB, getting Colby's attention. Colby looks over to his brother and gets a big smile on his face. Colby runs over to BB and picks him up into a hug. Cheryl takes the moment to take a picture of the two brothers. Colby lets go of BB and walks over to Kaitlyn and gives her a hug.

"How's little Katie doing? You've grown since I last saw you." Colby said. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"I'm good. You would have seen me at New Year's if you weren't busy with football." Kaitlyn says before laughing. Colby puts his hands up in mock surrender. Colby looks over Kaitlyn and BB to Seth and wonders who he is. Kaitlyn sees the confusion and walks over them.

"Colby, this is my boyfriend Seth. Seth, this is Blaine's brother Colby." Kaitlyn says as Colby and Seth shake hands and exchange hellos. Colby walks over to BB and they both start walking towards the door. Mike walks over and opens the door for them.

"You two will be back to eat dinner with us, right?" Mike asks.

"Don't worry we will." Colby smiles as him and BB say goodbye and walk towards Colby's car. After leaving the house, BB and Colby go to random places around Houston. BB and Colby talk here and there, but the two are sitting in a parking lot after getting ice cream before they really started talking.

"I forgot how much fun you could be sometimes, squirt." Colby says taking a bite of ice cream.

"I could say the same thing to you, asshat. You know, I'm trying to stay away from this shit for track team and you ruined it. Not that I'm complaining." BB laughs. Colby rolls his eyes.

"Like you need to lose weight to stay aerodynamic, fucker. You were the one who could eat like a pig and still stay scrawny. So I don't wanna hear it. Anyways, how's Houston been?" Colby asks.

"It's been great. I've made friends here. I have a job. I'm happy and I mean actually happy. I haven't felt this way in a long time." BB said. Colby nods.

"I understand and I am happy for you. Actually more than happy...more like proud. You took the one step that I was always afraid to take because I always scared of the consequences." Colby said staring into the distance. BB looks at his older brother confused.

"Afraid? What are you talking about...wait...NO WAY! Seriously? To you too?" BB asks stunned. Colby nods still staring off.

"Yep. It happened to me too. Though it never got as bad as it got with you because I eventually did as he said. I got lucky that I found football to be an enjoyable experience because I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if rebelled like you did." Colby said with emotion in his voice.

"I don't get it. How come you and dad always seemed so happy together. I mean he went to your games and appeared on that ESPN interview. He always put you so high on a pedestal compared to me because you were popular, good looking, and the football star." BB asked.

"For a while after all this ended with me, I was happy to have him come to the games; then when the stuff started with you, it brought back memories of what I went through. I thought about stopping him, but after finding out what he did to you for simply leaving, I can see what would have happened to me. I was putting on " Colby said looking down to the floorboard.

"Why didn't you tell anybody? We could have saved years of pain and heartache. I wouldn't have had to go through what he did to me. Wait! You said you couldn't imagine dad doing something like this to me! You bastard! For months, I lived in fear wondering if he would show up at the door or even if I would ever move on from all this fucking shit. You self-centered prick!" BB said raising his voice.

"Damn it, Blaine, don't you think I know that? When I found out what he did to you here, I couldn't believe it. I wondered for weeks what would have happened if I would have said something. That's why it took so long to apologize for spilling the beans to dad. This one of the biggest things I regret in my life and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm so..." Colby said breaking down. BB's heart broke after finding out his brother's revelation. BB started crying as well as he leaned over to hug his older brother. Neither one said anything for a while, but both brothers knew that this was a huge step in the right direction in recovery for the both of them. After a while of hugging, BB let go and looked Colby in the eye.

"When did he start...you know...doing that to you?" BB said removing his glasses and wiping his eyes.

"About the same age he started with you. You know that scar I had by my left temple for months when we were younger? That was from him." Colby said blowing his nose into a napkin.

"You told me that was from being beat up at school." BB said as Colby shook his head.

"Nope. Him. One reason I didn't tell anybody because like you I was hoping that it would get better. Graduating and moving into the dorms was the best thing for me. I got time away from him and to clear my head. I didn't tell you because I hoped it would protect you. It turns out I was wrong. Instead of protecting you by becoming the football player, I became the star and things got worse for you. So much for me being the "golden child." Believe me when I say that I am extremely sorry for never being open about this." Colby said with emotion still in his eyes. BB nods to Colby.

"Even though you can be a dimwit and be the biggest pain in my ass, I forgive you. So does that mean the times you miss parties and dinners with family for football..." BB started to ask before being cut off by Colby.

"Exactly. So I wouldn't have to see him. But some of those times were for football. Don't tell anybody, but me and Justin got an apartment and we moved in a month ago. I have yet to tell dad the address." Colby said. BB rolled his eyes.

"How is dad?" BB asked. He didn't want to ask, but something inside him needed to know.

"Ever since you moved out, he has become more distant. I mean I bet he's out with his occasional fuck buddies and getting shitfaced. Honestly, I've been worried about him ever since he told me what he did to you at Uncle Mike's. I just hope he isn't going into a downward spiral and that he seeks help." Colby said. BB didn't say anything, but he did nod.

"Blaine, before we get out of this little revelation crying party, you need to hear this. Even though we have had our moments where we flat out hated each other, we have always attempted to have each others backs. You are a pretty awesome brother and I love you." Colby said smiling. BB smiles back.

"You can be pretty insensitive or narcissistic and also a big dumbass, but after hearing everything today, I realized our brotherly bond is stronger than either of us will ever admit. Because neither of us will probably say this to each other in public, we might as well say it now. You're a pretty cool brother and I love you too." BB replies as the two brothers hug again. Colby kisses the temple of his baby brother and whispers _"I'm proud and Mom is proud. Don't let anybody tell you differently." _BB smiles as they let go and Colby starts the car and leaves the parking lot. About an hour later, Colby and BB return to Mike and Cheryl's house for dinner. They arrive just in time to start eating as everyone, including Seth, are all sitting at the table.

"So did you two have a pretty good time?" Mike asks. Colby and BB look at each other than to Mike as they both nod.

"Very good. Better than you probably would think." BB said taking a bite of spaghetti. Colby smiles.

"Exactly. I remembered why I miss having this little nerd around." Colby said as Mike and Cheryl chuckle. For the rest of dinner, everybody conversed and talked about random topics including BB's first track meet, the football game that Seth scored three touchdowns, or Colby's team still being undefeated. After talking for a while, the dishes were done and Colby announced that he should get going. Mike walked Colby to the door.

"Stop being a stranger. We enjoying see you too, you know." Mike says.

"I promise. It was really good seeing you guys." Colby said hugging Mike and Cheryl. As Colby was walking out the door, BB stopped him.

"Let me walk you to the car." BB said. Colby raised an eyebrow wondering what was up, but he agreed. After the door was closed, Colby turned to BB.

"Alright, what's the deal? Something is up." Colby said.

"Yeah...you're right. I just had to ask your advice on something. You see there is this girl in school..." BB said getting cut off.

"And you kind of like her and want to ask her out? Aww...little Brandon has a crush on a girl." Colby said grabbing BB and giving him a noogie. BB finally manages to get his head free.

"Ugh. Asshole. Anyways here's a picture of her." BB said pulling out his phone and showing Colby the picture of Madison she has on Facebook.

"She pretty cute. You got your taste in girls from me you know." Colby said laughing. BB rolled his eyes

"Anyways, what do you think I should do? Should I take a chance or should I just forget about it because I'm probably out of her league?" BB asks.

"First off, having no confidence is usually a huge turn off for girls. You need to work on that! Second, you have a lot to offer this girl. I mean you're smart, on the track team with her, good looking...which again...got from me. Finally, as for if you should ask this girl out, you will never know until you try. So I say go for it. What have you got to lose? She says no? Big deal, you didn't lose anything." Colby said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate the help. Sucks you have to leave." BB says hugging his brother before Colby gets in his car.

"I know right? And I was actually having a decent time. If you have any other questions or need advice, feel free to call or text me, OK?" Colby asks.

"I will. Could you do something for me? Stop playing so dumb! Some girls actually like a guy with a brain instead of a body. So show people you're smart and stop being a dumbass." BB says. Colby flips BB off and starts his car.

"Always so blunt aren't you? OK, squirt, see ya around." Colby says pulling out of the driveway. BB waves him off and goes back into the house. Seth and Kaitlyn are on the couch watching TV as Mike and Cheryl have went upstairs. BB went over and sat in the recliner next to Kaitlyn.

"I have never seen Colby so nice to you. It was kind of weird. What did you guys talk about today?" Kaitlyn asks.

"A bunch of stuff. Let's just say me and Colby have more in common than I thought." BB says leaning back. Kaitlyn nods as Seth puts his arm around Kaitlyn as all three get settled to watch a movie. As the movie begins, BB's thoughts start to wander. _"Colby hid this secret for years. Nobody knew. Colby has managed to somewhat move on with his life by distancing himself from dad. If he can move on...even somewhat...so can I." _BB thought as he goes back to watching the movie.

**Colby's visit really helped both brothers become closer together. Colby's revelation wasn't exactly my original plan, but this helps with a future point in the story. So if it came off really awkward or contradictory to earlier chapters...SORRY! Also, when I picked the name for BB's older brother, I completely forgot that Colby was Seth's real first name (HA!). Anyways, Colby gave BB more assurance to take a chance with asking out Madison. Will BB go for it?**

**I will also have a poll up in the next few days that will help one of my future chapters.**

**Read and Review.**


	15. Asking Out Madison (Part 1)

Chapter 15

**NOTE: PLEASE read my Author's Note at the end of the chapter because you can put more input into From the Ground Up!**

For the week after Colby visited, all BB could think about was how he was gonna go through with asking out Madison. He would lay in bed repeatedly going through different scenarios. Some ended with good results and he felt others ended badly. BB has yet to tell anybody about his plan because he wasn't sure how anybody would take it; that all would change one night when BB and Kaitlyn were working on history homework. Kaitlyn saw him daydreaming and wondered what was going on.

"BLAINE!" Kaitlyn yelled snapping BB out of his thoughts. BB smiled and went back to his homework. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and closed her book. She was going to get down to the bottom of this.

"Blaine, this is the third time tonight that you were in LaLaLand. I know history is boring, but why in the hell has got you so distracted?" Kaitlyn asked. BB shook his head.

"Don't worry, Kaitlyn. It's nothing." BB said trying to sidestep the subject. Kaitlyn knows her cousin almost like the back of her hand and knows when BB says nothing that it's something.

"Don't give that bullshit. Now what's the real reason, dear Blaine?" Kaitlyn almost demands. BB sighs and nods in defeat.

"Alright. I'll tell you. You see...there's this girl at school that I like and I...I...want to ask her out tomorrow." BB stammers. Kaitlyn's eyes go wide as she smiles and hugs her cousin.

"That is so sweet. My little cousin wants to ask somebody on a date. Now tell me...who is the lucky lady?" Kaitlyn almost squeals because she is excited that BB has a crush.

"Well she is on the track team with me. Her name is Madison. Madison Rayne." BB says. Kaitlyn's grin fades a bit and she sits back in her chair.

"Madison Rayne? Well that's good. I'm happy for you." Kaitlyn says opening her book. BB looks stunned as he walks over to Kaitlyn and closes her book.

"This is why I didn't want to tell anybody. I had feeling you wouldn't approve and I was right. Now tell me what in fuck's name is wrong with Madison?" BB asks getting mad. Kaitlyn holds her hands up.

"Calm down. Nothing is wrong with Madison. She is a sweet girl; it's her friends I have a problem with." Kaitlyn confesses. BB looks confused.

"What's wrong with her friends?" BB asks.

"Madison is friends with one of school's snobbiest cliques, The Beautiful People. The leader of the group, Angelina, we've been enemies ever since freshman year. It got worse whenever I started dating Seth because she always had a thing for Seth; he picked me. It's been animosity and chaos ever since." Kaitlyn says.

"So you don't like her friends it's not a big deal. But what are your thoughts about me and Madison?" BB asks. If there was one person's approval he wanted the most, it was Kaitlyn's. He never wanted to date somebody that Kaitlyn didn't like.

"I have never had a problem with Madison. It's just weird how she is friends with them. If you are looking for my approval...you got it. I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about a girl. Go for it, tiger." Kaitlyn said smiling. BB smiles back and hugs Kaitlyn tightly.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." BB says letting Kaitlyn go and sitting back down as him and Kaitlyn finish their homework. Later that night, BB is in the bathroom showering as Kaitlyn is in her room drying her hair as she gets a phone call. The ID says Seth, so Kaitlyn answers the phone.

"Hey, hot stuff. How's it going?" Seth says flirting on the phone. Kaitlyn giggles.

"Pretty good. History's done, but you won't believe what I heard tonight." Kaitlyn says.

"What? School's canceled tomorrow?" Seth asks laughing. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"No. It's about Blaine. He's gonna ask out Madison Rayne out tomorrow." Kaitlyn announces.

"Now way! The track chick? That's awesome! Way to go, Blaine." Seth says.

"I'm happy for him, but I'm worried for him too." Kaitlyn says.

"Why's that? The worse that would happen is that she says no." Seth replies. Kaitlyn shakes her head.

"I mean she's friends with the Beautiful People. You know...Angelina and all that shit." Kaitlyn explains.

"Ohhh. I see what you mean." Seth says remembering his and Kaitlyn's past with Angelina Love.

"Exactly. I don't her or Velvet to get wind of it. If they found out, they would tear him apart. Maybe worse if they found out me and him were related. He's come so far in the confidence department and one lashing from two of the most popular girls in school would destroy it." Kaitlyn said.

"I understand. If it gets too ugly, we can intervene; right now Blaine has got to do this on his own." Seth says trying to calm Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn takes a deep breath.

"You're right. That's why I love you." Kaitlyn smiles.

"I love you too. I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Seth says before they both say goodbye and Kaitlyn hangs up the phone. As she puts down the phone, BB knocks on the door in shorts and a tank top drying his hair.

"Hey. Just wanted to say goodnight and to also say thanks again." BB says still standing in the doorway. Kaitlyn walks over and stands face-to-face with BB.

"Blaine. We're cousins. Hell, we're pretty much brother and sister. You know I want you to be happy and it looks like Madison completely brightens your mood. You know I would have taken your feelings into account if you didn't like Seth. I guess we both lucked out. Good night, Blaine." Kaitlyn says laughing before kissing BB on the cheek and closing the door. BB walks back to his room and lays down on the bed. _"I'm so ready for tomorrow. I'm going to ask her the first moment I see her." _BB thought as he fell asleep. The next morning at breakfast, BB is more energetic than usual and Mike and Cheryl easily notice.

"You're certainly in a happy? Something good happening at school today?" Cheryl asks. BB looks up and opens his mouth to answers, but is cut off by Kaitlyn, who just entered the kitchen.

"You can say that. If asking out his crush for a date is something good." Kaitlyn says sitting at the table. BB looks over to Kaitlyn and glares, annoyed that she said his news before he could.

"You have such a big mouth! Why do you have to be such a gossip? That was..." BB says before being cut off this time by Mike.

"A crush? Who is the lucky girl, Blaine?" Mike asks.

"Her name is Madison. She's on the track team with me and I think we've hit it off as friends and I really like her." BB said as his cheeks turn pink. Cheryl walks over to BB and gives him a hug.

"That is so sweet. You have a crush. You need to bring your little girlfriend over for dinner to meet us. You are growing up so fast." Cheryl says gushing. BB's face turns pink to beet red and that has Kaitlyn laughing.

"Ugh. Aunt Cheryl! I haven't even asked her out yet. Let me take it one step at a time." BB says uncomfortable. Cheryl nods and lets BB go and sits back down. Mike walks over to BB and slaps him on the back before putting his dishes in the sink.

"You should have no problems. You have your mother's charm. I don't think Madison will say no." Mike says. BB smiles as Kaitlyn grabs BB by the arm and pulls him out of his chair.

"Come on loverboy! We don't want to be late for school. We'll see you guys later." Kaitlyn says as her and BB wave and head to Kaitlyn's car. When they walk out the door, BB turns to Kaitlyn.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would have probably killed you for spilling the beans to your mom and dad." BB said sticking his tongue out. Kaitlyn does the same in return.

"Too bad you can't. We made this deal when we were sandbox aged. We are cousins and friends for life. No take backs." Kaitlyn laughs skipping the rest of the way to the car.

"Some days you really test that pact." BB says following his cousin to the car. When they arrived at school, BB immediately started looking for Madison. BB looked for a bit before finding her at her locker. BB smiles and walks over to Madison. He taps Madison on the shoulder and she turns to BB and smiles.

"Hi BB. How are you doing?" Madison asks.

"I'm pretty good. Are you busy?" BB replies. Madison shakes her head.

"Nope. What do you need?" Madison asks.

"Well...I was going to ask if you would..." BB tries to ask before being cut off by Miss Moretti.

"Miss Rayne! I found that book you were looking for. I have it in my classroom if you need it pretty quick." Miss Moretti says. Madison smiles excitedly.

"YES! I have been looking for that for months. Thank you so much! I'll come get it now." Madison says before turning back to BB. "Sorry about that. I need to get that pretty quick. Is it cool if we talk later?" Madison asks. BB nods.

"Yeah. It's cool. We can talk later." BB says as him and Madison go their separate directions. _"Well crap! That didn't go according to plan." _BB thought before running into Kaitlyn and Seth.

"I saw you were talking to Madison. How did it go?" Kaitlyn asks. BB rolls his eyes.

"Coulda gone better. Just as I was about to ask her, Miss Moretti came in and distracted her. Story of my luck." BB frowns.

"Dude, it isn't even first period yet. You have the full day ahead of you to ask her." Seth says reassuring BB. BB nods as the bell rings for first period. During the first two periods, BB came up with his Plan B; he was going to ask Madison out before third period—the first class they have together. When the bell rang after second period. BB almost ran out of the class to try to catch Madison before class. When he got to Miss Moretti's class, he saw Madison walking down the hall. BB smiled and decided to put Plan B into effect as he caught up with Madison.

"Hey stranger!" BB says. Madison looks over and smiles.

"Haven't seen you in a while. We had a conversation interrupted the last time we talked right? I'm sorry about that." Madison says frowning. BB shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now that we have some free time before class. I was going to ask you if you wanted to..." BB tries to ask again, but gets interrupted by Xavier Woods, another member of the track team.

"Hey BB. Hey Madison. Madison, I left my history book at home and I was wondering if I could borrow yours today? I'll return it before you have Mr. Tenay. Please?" Xavier asks. Madison nods.

"Yeah. It's in my locker. Follow me and I'll get it for you. Hey, BB, can we try again later? What weird luck isn't it?" Madison asks.

"No problem. We can talk later. This is weird luck isn't it?" BB says as Madison and Xavier walk to her locker. BB leans against the wall and smacks his head against the wall. _"God Damnit! Twice in one day! Somebody is testing me. This is kind of annoying." _BB thought walking into math. Through math, BB came up with his Plan C: He was going to ask her before lunch. During Mrs. Varon's class, Evan could see that BB was distracted with something.

"Dude. This experiment is done at the end of class and we've barely started. What are you thinking about?" Evan asks. BB snaps out of his thoughts and goes back to working on the experiment.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been trying to ask out Madison all day and each time I've tried, somebody comes in and distracts her. Now I'm thinking about asking her out after this class before lunch." BB says.

"Dude, you're finally going to ask Madison out? That's fucking awesome." Evan says bumping fists with BB.

"Yeah. It took a bit of convincing and reassurance, but I'm finally going to do it." BB says writing some measurements for their experiment.

"You should have no problem. Remember what I told you? Madison's past boyfriends can't hold a candle to you. You're smart, good looking, and haven't had any run-ins with the police. You might have less confidence than they do, but that's besides the point." Evan says.

"I'm not sure whether to say thank you or punch you." BB laughs.

"Thank me. If you can't get a date with Madison, then you can punch me." Evan says as the finish the last problem for their experiment. They go to turn in their work to Mrs. Varon who smiles at the boys.

"Great job, boys. Your measurements look pretty accurate. Remember to study to for the test coming up on Monday." Mrs. Varon reminds BB and Evan. The boys nod as the bell rings for lunch. BB and Evan grab their bags and head to the cafeteria. As they walk down the hall, BB and Evan start talking.

"So what are you gonna do?" Evan asks.

"Before we enter the cafeteria, I'm going to pull Madison aside and finally ask her on a date without any distractions. Hopefully." BB sighs.

"Don't worry. Luck will turn your way. Believe me by the end of the day, you will going on a date with one of school's most popular and athletic girls in Madison Rayne." Evan says as him and BB continue walking. Neither of them notice, but somebody had been walking behind them eavesdropping...Tyler Breeze

"So the geek likes Madison. Wait until the Beautiful People hear about this. They will tear that loser apart." Tyler says laughing as he tries to find the Beautiful People.

**Kaitlyn knows about BB wanting to ask Madison out and has given him her OK and her support, but BB has not had luck today with trying to ask out Madison Rayne. He is determined to do it, though. Tyler Breeze, unfortunately, has found out about BB's plan and wants to try to ruin it for him. Hopefully BB can ask before The Beautiful People get wind of BB's plan. We'll find out that result and more next chapter.**

**This is part 1 of Asking Out Madison. This chapter would have been 1 whole chapter instead of 2, but I wanted to get this poll started. I'm really happy with the views and reviews I've been getting and I want to get your input on the story. My poll has finally been uploaded to my profile. In about 5 or so Chapters there will be a Halloween Chapter, and you get the chance to pick what costume BB gets to wear. The two polls will last about 2 Chapters each**

**Let me explain. I have 4 different categories of costumes BB could wear. From Now until Chapter 16 is uploaded...you get to pick the category. From then until Chapter 18, the winning category will have 4 or 5 picks within that and the winning costume after the second poll will be featured in the Halloween Chapter. If I confused anybody with my rambling, I'm sorry! Let me break it down more:**

**Chapter 15-16: Pick The Category**

**Chapter 17-18: Pick The Costume**

**Chapter 19: Winner Revealed**

**Hopefully that Helps! Please keep reading and reviewing. I do read the reviews you post!**


	16. Asking Out Madison (Part 2)

**Here is Part 2...Remember to vote on the poll on my profile.**

After Tyler finished eavesdropping on BB and Evan's conversation, he ran as fast as humanly possible to find the people he would love to ruin BB's chances: Madison's friends, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. After running the halls, Tyler finally found Angelina and Velvet, along with Velvet's boyfriend Chris Sabin, standing at their lockers. When Tyler runs up to them, Angelina turns to him and gives him a look of disgust.

"Oh GOD! Not you again. I thought I told you that you can't be part of our group. So buzz off, Breezy." Angelina says laughing along with Velvet.

"It's not about that...but I still want to join you know...but it's about something different; I think you would like to hear about it." Tyler says putting his arm around Angelina, who slaps his arm away.

"What could you know that we would possibly care about?" Velvet asks, annoyance clear in her voice.

"It's about your other Beautiful Person, Madison." Tyler says. Angelina and Velvet look at each other and roll their eyes.

"It's about Madison? Hmm...I can't believe I'm about to say this, but what do you know? And you better make it snappy or we'll have Chris throw you in the trash can again." Angelina says pointing to Chris, who pops his knuckles. Tyler smiles knowing that he finally has what he wants.

"Well...I heard from a very reliable source that the new kid, BB, was going to ask Madison out on a date." Tyler says almost laughing. The Beautiful People look at each other before looking back at Tyler and bursting out in hysterics.

"Why in the hell should we care if Madison is going to be asked out by some geek? Madison can take care of this herself." Velvet says trying to catch her breath. Tyler looks at Velvet annoyed.

"Believe me, Angelina should care a little bit about this." Tyler says smug to Angelina who is still laughing.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I should give a damn about some geek about to get his heart broken by Madison?" Angelina asks still laughing.

"I would care if the guy asking out Madison is related to Kaitlyn." Tyler says. Angelina immediately stops laughing and her eyes go wide.

"Wh...What? You mean Kaitlyn BONIN? The Kaitlyn Bonin that has MY Seth Rollins?" Angelina says as her voice gets louder with every word. Tyler simply nods.

"Yep. Pretty sure they're brother and sister." Tyler says. Angelina looks at Velvet before looking like she's about to throw up.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Hearing that she-beast's name still makes me sick. How can her geeky baby brother have the balls to ask out a Beautiful Person? Does he not know the rules about popularity here? Doesn't he..." Angelina says before stopping mid-thought. She looks up at the sky before looking to Velvet and laughing.

"Vel Vel! I just had a great idea. Since Kaitlyn and her weird clique ruined my chances with Seth. How about WE ruin the chances of Baby Bonin and prevent him from asking out Madison. Then...I say we introduce him to the brown paper bag treatment." Angelina says as Velvet smirks and nods as they grab a brown paper bag from their locker. Angelina puts the paper bag in her purse before looking at Tyler.

"I will probably never say this again, but thanks for the valuable information, Tyler. Come on, we get to have some fun before lunch." Angelina says as her, Velvet, and Chris walk towards the cafeteria. As they leave, Tyler gets an evil grin on his face and starts laughing. Meanwhile, in front of the cafeteria, BB and Evan are waiting for Madison.

"Maybe I should wait. I mean people are staring. I feel awkward." BB says.

"Come on ignore them. If you want her bad enough, you will stick to your guns and wait! See! Here she comes." Evan says spotting Madison coming down the hall. Evan nods to BB as he walks away, leaving BB to his fate with Madison.

"We seem to be meeting up a lot today aren't we?" Madison asks with a small laugh.

"Seems likes it. Anyways, let me try this again. Madison, I was wondering if you would..." BB tries to ask before getting cut off again.

"MADISON!" A girl yells from down the hall. BB gets a look of dismay on his face realizing he was cut off for the third time in four hours. Angelina and Velvet catch up to Madison as Velvet ushers Madison away. Madison is confused as to what is happening.

"Wait a second, Velvet. He was about to ask me something. Can this wait?" Madison asks. Velvet shakes her head as her and Chris continue pushing her away. BB looks as Madison is being taken away before Angelina walks in front of him and laughs before she follows her friends. Evan come back to BB as he saw what went down.

"I see you just met the infamous Angelina Love and her sidekick Velvet Sky. Two of the most beautiful and popular girls in school as well as probably the biggest bitches in school." Evan says as BB nods in agreement.

"I can see now what Kaitlyn was talking about. Madison is nothing like Angelina or Velvet. Ugh. I was about to finally ask Madison, but you probably saw the result of that." BB says

"Don't worry about it. There's still plenty of time in the day left to ask her. Come on, let's get lunch." Evan says as him and BB walk into the cafeteria. After getting their lunch, BB and Evan find their friends and sit with them. Kaitlyn sees the solemn look on BB's face.

"What's wrong, Blaine? No luck with Madison still?" Kaitlyn asks. BB nods in reply.

"Pretty much. I was getting ready to ask her before lunch, but this time her friends Angelina and Velvet interrupted and pretty much kidnapped her away." BB says. AJ looks up with disgust.

"Ohhh. The BEAUTIFUL people. God, remember the trouble we had with them years ago? After the shit about Seth, did you know that blonde bimbo Angelina had the nerve to try for Punk next? Thank god me and Punk told her off before that got too far. I wonder if she's gotten over Seth." AJ says as Punk gives her a hug. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Well she still hates me, so I'm guessing she still has a thing for Seth. Or maybe the hair dye has just seeped into her brain. Who knows?" Kaitlyn says as someone comes and taps BB on the shoulder. BB turns around to see that it's Angelina Love followed by Velvet and Chris. Kaitlyn is the first to speak up.

"What in the hell do you three want?" Kaitlyn asks aggressively. Angelina simply waves her off before returning her attention to BB.

"Look. I'm here to tell you one time nicely. You're in your dreams if you think Madison would ever date somebody like you, so stick to your own kind, freak!" Angelina says as Kaitlyn tries to get up and Seth holds her down. BB gets up and gets face to face with Angelina.

"How in the world do you know about that?" BB asks. Angelina laughs.

"Like I would tell you. I'm done being nice to you so listen clearly, geek. Give up on Madison or else!" Angelina threatens. Shocking to Kaitlyn, BB doesn't back down.

"Or else WHAT?" BB asks.

"Or else...THIS!" Angelina says. As quickly as she finishes Chris comes up and punches BB in the stomach. As BB doubles over in pain from the shot, Angelina slaps him in the face. Angelina then pulls out the brown paper bag and puts it over BB's head.

"Looks like you just got introduced the Beautiful People Brown Paper Bag treatment. Loser." Angelina says shoving BB. BB threatens to fall, but Evan holds him up. After seeing that, AJ, Kaitlyn, and Seth get up and stand face to face with Velvet, Angelina, and Chris, respectively.

"Do you wanna fight now? Or do you not believe in fair fights?" Kaitlyn says pushing Angelina. Angelina pushes Kaitlyn back.

"Back off, She Beast! My fight today isn't with you for once. It's with your little brother." Angelina says. Kaitlyn tries to interrupt, but Angelina waves her off again.

"Keep quiet, man arms! Tell baby brother this. Madison would NEVER date someone like him, so he should learn his place." Angelina says as her and Velvet walk away. Chris and Seth are still face to face. Chris takes a step forward and Seth winds back for a punch. Chris backs off and catches up to his girlfriend. Madison sees what happens, but doesn't hear what it was about as she catches up with her friends.

"What was that for? He didn't do anything to you guys." Madison says. The foursome leave the cafeteria before Angelina and Velvet turn to Madison.

"It doesn't matter. Look Madison, you are our friend and we did this for you. So, don't associate yourself with that loser brother of Bonin's again. Understand?" Angelina laughs.

"No. We're friends and we're on the track team together. Why would you say to do exile him like that?" Madison asks confused. Angelina looks at Madison annoyed.

"Madison! Beauties and beasts don't associate together. It's the rules of school cliques and life. It's for the best, Madison. Remember our goal? We are going to cleanse the school, one loser at a time. BB learned that today. Come on Madison." Angelina says as her, Velvet, and Chris leave. Madison looks back to the cafeteria door, before frowning and following her friends. Back in the cafeteria, Evan has helped BB back to his seat as Kaitlyn check on BB.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Kaitlyn asks as BB nods.

"Yeah. I should be fine. Just hurts a little bit now." BB says trying to downplay the punch. Seth was having nothing of it.

"A bit. I'm surprised a few ribs aren't broken from that. Chris Sabin might be Velvet's boyfriend, but he is also the BP's heavy. He's honestly more muscles than brains if you ask me." Seth says looking over at Punk and AJ who nod in agreement.

"What was their problem? I don't remember doing anything to the Beautiful People." BB says finally able to take a deep breath.

"What ISN'T their problem. They love sticking their nose where they believe it belongs. I bet they caught wind of your little thing with Madison. I remember when they tried to pick a fight with Punk." AJ says looking to Punk, who has a smile of pride on his face.

"Yeah...that was fun. Two weeks suspension and two months of detention was worth it. Sucked that I had to pay for that...literally." Punk says.

"At least you didn't get arrested, like Chris wanted. Blaine, that fight lasted about one minute and it ended with Chris having a concussion...and a broken windshield." Kaitlyn says. Punk smiles again with confidence. BB thinks for a moment. _"I don't know who could have told them. The only people I told were Kaitlyn and Evan. Kaitlyn probably told Seth, but she wouldn't tell Angelina. Somebody probably overheard and blabbed to them." _BB thought as the bell rang for fifth period. Seth helps BB up as everybody leaves the cafeteria.

"I've been hit like that before. We need to go have the nurse check you out. No point in arguing, we are going." Seth says BB tries to argue. When Seth says that, BB closes his mouth and nods in defeat. Moments after reaching the nurse's office, BB was laying down in the office trying to rest after being told he had no broken ribs and the worst he would have is bruising. Seth went to class after dropping him off, so BB was left alone to his own thoughts. _"Well today has been fun. Interrupted three times trying to ask a girl I finally like. Once by a teacher, once by a teammate, and once by her friends. Maybe I should give up." _BB thought as the nurse walked back into the room.

"How are you feeling, Blaine?" The nurse asks as BB sits up from the bed.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. The rest helped out a lot." BB says standing up and stretching. The nurse smiles and hands BB some Tylenol.

"That's good. You should be fine to head to class, so take these and be careful the rest of the day." The nurse says opening the door for BB. BB waves to the nurse as the bell rings. BB walks to history as Kaitlyn catches up with him.

"How was nurse's office? Are you going to survive without a trip to the emergency room?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah. I'll manage. The nurse says the worst I'll probably get is some bruising." BB says as the walk into history. They take their seats as the bell rings and Mr. Tenay stands at the head of the class and begins his lesson. The lesson quickly gets boring as BB starts wandering into his own thoughts. _"What makes The Beautiful People so special that can determine who dates who? Angelina Love is just like the rest of us, but she probably had better luck or something. Wait! That's right! What is it that Colby says? If you want something bad enough, you fight for it even when the odds aren't in your favor. I'm not sure if he was talking sports or girls...probably sports, but it still fits. Regardless of what those bimbos think, they aren't getting rid of me that easy. If I learned anything about being a little brother, it's that being an annoying pest comes naturally. Get ready, Madison, your friends aren't stopping me the next time we talk to each other." _BB thought as Kaitlyn tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey. Mr. Tenay is explaining our project and homework assignment. You're lucky I took notes about it or you would be fucked. Why are you daydreaming?" Kaitlyn ask wondering why her cousin is so spacey.

"Getting a few things straight. Realizing if I want something bad enough, I will fight for it." BB says. Kaitlyn looks him for a second before understanding what that means.

"Wait! Does that mean that you're still going to...?" Kaitlyn asks as BB nods and smiles.

"Yep. I'm not gonna let some dumb blondes determine who is and isn't allowed to date. That's nature's job." BB says as the bell rings and Kaitlyn gives her cousin a hug.

"That's good. You have certainly come a long way since you moved here right?" Kaitlyn asks as her and BB grabs their bags and head to the gym.

"I do. I'm happy it has and I'm happy I made the decision to move here. It's because of our friends as especially you and Seth that this was all possible. I'm grateful for you guys watching my back and I thank you so much, dear cousin." BB says kissing his cousin on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Glad you're happy. Now stop being so damn sappy. Get in there and get yourself a date." Kaitlyn says as the two cousins split to their different gyms. BB changes his clothes and makes his way to the track where Evan is already stretching.

"Hey. How's the stomach feeling?" Evan asks as BB sits next to him and stretches.

"Well. It's nowhere near closer to a six-pack than it was this morning, but it will be bruised so that's a good thing." BB laughs. Evan and BB finish stretching and start running. As they finish two laps, BB and Evan are stopped on the track by Madison.

"Hey, BB. Can I talk to you for a second?" Madison asks. BB nods as Evan continues running. BB and Madison walk off the track and sit on one of the benches.

"What do you need Madison?" BB asks.

"I wanted to apologize for my friends' actions at lunch. I don't why they did it, but it probably uncalled for." Madison says.

"Don't worry about it. I understand how protective friends can be. They were just looking out for you." BB replies.

"What I don't get is why they did that to you in the first place." Madison says confused. BB takes a deep breath...well as deep as he can...knowing that it's about time.

"They did that because they caught wind somehow about what I have been trying to ask you all day. They didn't approve of me, so they did what they did at lunch." BB explains.

"What have you been trying to ask me all day?" Madison says wondering. BB hands start to shake as he gets nervous. He never expected to get this far...especially since nobody is anywhere near close to interrupting again. Madison sees BB shake and starts getting concerned.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to throw up." Madison asks getting scared. BB nods weakly.

"Ye...Yeah I'm alright. I'm just a little nervous about what I'm about to ask you. I was won...wondering if y...you would like to go out on a d...date with me?" BB stammers and stutters. As soon as he finishes the question, he feels a huge weight of relief filling him. Madison eyes go wide for a second before she speaks.

"That's what you've been trying to ask me all day?" Madison asks and BB nods.

"Yeah. Ever since we first met I've wanted to ask you because...this might sound weird...but I've really really liked you and I wanted to get to you know better." BB confesses. Madison smiles at him.

"So you've been waiting and attempting to ask me out on a date all day, and you finally do after getting punched by Chris and getting a paper bag over your head?" Madison asks.

"Yeah." BB simply said.

"You know what? Regardless of what they did. I think that is probably one of the sweetest things somebody has done for me. So how does Saturday night sound?" Madison asks. It takes BB a moment before it sinks in that Madison said yes. When it does, BB eyes go wide as saucers.

"Really? I mean really? Sorry if it sounds like I'm in shock, but what about your friends? They don't exactly approve of me. I mean they said that beauties and geeks should never get together." BB asks as Madison shakes her head and laughs.

"I appreciate their sentiment, but I'm completely capable of picking my own dates. Besides your little tints of geekiness is part of your charm. They think you're weird, but I think you are completely sweet and kinda cute." Madison says as BB smiles at her.

"You think so?" BB ask and Madison nods.

"I don't say what I don't mean. So Saturday night about 7?" Madison asks.

"Sounds like a date to me." BB says.

"I can't wait." Madison says kissing BB on the cheek. When Madison pulls back, they hear the hysteric laughter of somebody behind them. They turn to see that it's Tyler.

"Aww. Ain't that sweet? You had to let him down easy didn't you, Madison? How about of playing around the kiddie pool, you go out with somebody gorgeous? How about me and you go out Saturday night?" Tyler asks putting his arm around Madison who slaps his arm away.

"As nice as that sounds, I already have plans Saturday night." Madison smirks. Tyler looks at her with a look of shock.

"Plans? Saturday? With who?" Tyler asks as Madison points right behind her to BB.

"With BB. He asked me out and I said yes. Sorry Tyler." Madison says. Tyler can't believe Madison would pick someone like BB over him. Tyler gets in Madison's face.

"Why in the hell would you go on a date with a loser like him? I mean your friends certainly won't approve. They sure as hell didn't when I told them earlier today." Tyler says. BB jaw drops when he heard Tyler was the one that told Angelina. BB gets off the bench and gets in Tyler's face.

"So YOU were the one who told Angelina about my plans with Madison? Why in the hell did you do that for?" BB asks getting mad. Tyler simply laughs in BB's face.

"One, because I had to get you back for that little flippy thing you did during the relay. Two, because I just don't like you. I honestly don't get what is so special about you. I mean you're an awkward looking four-eyed freak. What does she see in you that she doesn't see in somebody gorgeous like myself? Everybody knows outside appearance is a much bigger factor. Let's face it. I have a much better face and body than you can ever dream of so why don't you just..." Tyler says before getting cut off with a slap in the face from Madison. Tyler turns to BB, who decides to punch him in the stomach. Tyler drops his phone from the slap and BB picks it up.

"Hey Madison. Let's get a picture of this moment with Tyler." BB says laughing. Madison laughs and gets into a picture with BB and Tyler who is

"What should we call this picture?" Madison asks.

"How about Hashtag Slaptism?" BB asks. Madison nods and they get closer for the picture.

"Alright. Everybody say selfie!" Madison says as she takes the picture. BB takes a look at the picture before sending it to Madison and himself, removing their numbers, and handing the phone back to Tyler.

"Remember. Keep your nose out of my business or I will have somebody give you a face lift the hard way." BB says as him and Madison walk back to the track. Tyler sees them leave and starts throwing a tantrum kicking and punching the bench. Madison and BB catch up to Evan who is now jogging around the track.

"How did things go with you two?" Evan asks. BB and Madison look at each other and laugh. BB pulls out his phone and shows Evan the picture.

"I would say things went pretty well." BB says as Evan cracks up laughing.

"That is awesome. Save that picture. That needs to go into the yearbook or on Facebook or something." Evan says as all three continue running. After school ends, BB walks out of the gym and catches up with Seth and Kaitlyn at Kaitlyn's car.

"So how did things go? Did you finally ask her?" Kaitlyn asks before Seth cuts in.

"Before or after punching Tyler?" Seth says laughing. Kaitlyn turns to Seth.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh you missed it. I was on the field and I overheard Blaine, Madison, and Tyler talking. Apparently Tyler was the one who told Angelina, so Blaine got mad and punched him in the gut. I felt so proud knowing that I taught him to do that." Seth says with pride evident on his face. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and turns back to BB.

"So how did it go with you and Madison? Did you ask her?" Kaitlyn asks anxious.

"Well...you can ask me that again after Saturday night because she said YES!" BB said excited. Kaitlyn also get excited as they hug.

"I told you she would say yes. Now onto another important topic. How did it feel punching Tyler? Damn, I can't believe I missed it." Kaitlyn said frowning.

"I could explain it to you, but I would rather show you." BB says pulling out his phone, showing Seth and Kaitlyn the picture of himself, Madison, and Tyler.

"You have to send that to me. That was pretty awesome." Seth says. BB nods.

"Come on, Blaine. We've gotta get going. So I'll see you later for dinner at our place?" Kaitlyn asks wrapping her arms around Seth.

"You bet. I'll see you guys later." Seth says kissing Kaitlyn's lips and heading to his car. Kaitlyn gets in her car and her and BB head home.

"So what exactly did Madison say when you asked her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well. When she found out that I have been trying all day to ask her on a date, she thought it was one of the sweetest things somebody did for her." BB said leaning back in the seat.

"Hopefully Angelina and Velvet will butt out. I get that Madison is their friend and they are looking out for her. I mean Seth, me, AJ, Punk, and everybody would do the same for you." Kaitlyn said. BB pats the leg of his cousin.

"I don't know, but Madison said she's capable of her own life. I told her about Angelina saying things about how geeks and popular should never date; she said that that was part of my charm. And she said I was kinda cute." BB said remembering their conversation in gym. Kaitlyn pulls into the driveway and stops the car.

"See. This is what I mean with your demeanor improving. Four months ago, you wouldn't have even attempted to try to ask out a pretty girl or defend yourself when someone picks on you. This is all been so good for you and everybody has noticed. Mom and Dad can't stop talking about how happy you are now. Seth, Dolph, AJ, and hell even Punk notice. I said this earlier, but I'll say it again. I'm proud of you." Kaitlyn says as her eyes tear up. BB sees this and grabs into a tight hug.

"Don't cry, Katie. I love you. We have been through a lot haven't we? We've always been there for each other, good and bad. Remember...friends forever, right?" BB says letting Kaitlyn go. Kaitlyn sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Right. Let's get inside." Kaitlyn smiles as her and BB walk inside the house.

**Yay! Madison said yes. BB also got a little revenge on Tyler for opening his big mouth. BB is completely excited. How will the date go? **

**Read and Review! Once again, please vote on the poll and the winner will be used in a future Halloween chapter of FTGU. **


	17. Getting Ready

**New poll is up on my profile! Vote Vote Vote!**

"You have got to be kidding me! You said yes to that dweeb? What the hell, Madison?" Angelina screams over the phone to Madison after she found out that she said yes when BB asked her out.

"What's wrong with him? He's kind and sweet which were qualities lacking in the last few people I went on dates with." Madison questioned. Madison hears Angelina scoff to which Madison rolls her eyes.

"What's WRONG? Let me explain. One, he's looks like a total geek. Two, he isn't popular. C, he's related to Kaitlyn Bonin. Four, he'll ruin your reputation. And E, he's related to KAITLYN." Angelina screams. Madison pulls the phone away from her ear.

"Kaitlyn is nice. So what that they are related? Just because you and her have a falling out years ago doesn't mean I can't be nice to her. And how will he ruin my reputation, Angelina? Because he isn't in high school VIP level? Come on! Jessie almost destroyed my reputation when he spread around that I was supposedly a whore. This is a change for me and a good one at that. Why can't you be supportive?" Madison asks getting annoyed at Angelina.

"I would be supportive if it were anybody else but Bonin's brother! Why can't you go on a date with anybody else? There are lots of guys who I know would love one date with a Beautiful Person. What about Bobby's friend James?" Angelina asks.

"I think he has an alcohol problem." Madison replied.

"Sam Shaw?"

"He's creepy."

"The school's hottest DJ, Zema?"

"I think he wears his sister's pants. That's weird and wrong."

"What about Curtis?"

"No. Anybody who calls himself better than perfect is way too conceited."

"How about Rand..."

"ANGELINA STOP! I'm going through with this date and that's final!" Madison says finally having enough.

"You know what? FINE! Go ahead with your date, but don't come crying to us when people call you a geek by association. See you Monday!" Angelina says getting mad and hanging up the phone. Madison screams and throws her phone on the bed before laying her head down on the desk. Meanwhile, at Kaitlyn and BB's house, Kaitlyn and Seth are doing homework together while BB is still at work.

"So, how's our little Romeo faring for his date tomorrow?" Seth asks as he closes his book. Kaitlyn laughs as she puts her books back in her backpack.

"He's nervous as hell, actually. He didn't think she would say yes and now he's just figuring out how to impress her." Kaitlyn says laughing. Seth smirks while putting his books away before he thought of something and jumped right back up.

"Hey Kaitlyn, I have an idea. You know how we had the reservation for 4 at that fancy new Italian restaurant tomorrow night? Well Phil said today that him and AJ wouldn't be able to go tomorrow, so how about we ask Blaine and Madison to go and make it a double date." Seth says suggesting his idea. Kaitlyn takes a moment to think about the idea.

"That's not a bad idea, but how do you think Blaine will respond to it? I don't want him to think that we have no faith in him or something." Kaitlyn asks.

"I think about it this way. Blaine will still be on a date with the girl he likes and he won't be alone because we will be there as well. Kind of like a guidance type of deal. All we can do is ask him and see what he thinks." Seth says. Kaitlyn kisses Seth and they walk into the living room.

"That's why I love you so much. Such a caring guy." Kaitlyn says as her and Seth sit on the couch. After watching TV for about an hour, BB walks through the front door coming home from work. Kaitlyn and Seth turn and wave to BB.

"Hey! How was work?" Kaitlyn asked as BB set his backpack and keys by the door.

"Ehh. Not bad, kinda boring though. Then again, it was a Friday night." BB says starting to walk upstairs to shower. Kaitlyn nudges Seth's shoulder pointing to BB. Seth remembers what he wanted to ask, so he tries to stop BB.

"Hey Blaine I have something to ask you." Seth says catching up to BB. BB and Seth come back downstairs and walk back to Kaitlyn who was still sitting on the couch.

"Ok. What did you want to ask?" BB asks now curious about what his cousin and friend had on their mind.

"If you take any offense by this question, I apologize in advance. But me and Kaitlyn had reservations for the new Italian place Saturday night for four. But the other two going with us had to cancel. So...we were wondering if you and Madison would like to double date with us tomorrow night?" Seth asks taking a step back not sure if BB would react angrily. BB takes a moment to think about it before walking over to Seth and slapping him on the shoulder.

"You know that's not a bad idea. I'll ask Madison if she is cool with it. Thanks, Seth." BB says heading upstairs. Seth sits back down on the couch and him and Kaitlyn get cozy to watch a movie. Before starting the movie, Kaitlyn turns

"Hey I have an idea for you now. How about we play a little game of dress to impress?" Kaitlyn ask Seth who raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" Seth asks.

"Let me explain. How about we take the little couple and help them try to impress the other. You can pick up Blaine early tomorrow and you two could hang, and Madison can come here. I can take the chance to get to know Miss Rayne and you could help Blaine with what to wear so he can impress Madison. So what do you think?" Kaitlyn asks snuggling up to Seth.

"Wait a second. It's sounds like a game for me to play and a chance for you to get nosy. What work are you going to put in?" Seth asks.

"Well...us girls don't really need to dress to impress. We will of course help each other with make-up and hair and all that other shit. So I will be helping Madison in some form. I just want Blaine to have a good time and come out of his shell more. He's been doing good, but dating is a completely different story. I just don't want him to get discouraged out of the gate and then never go on a date again. Then he'll end up alone and live with like eighty cats and ha..." Kaitlyn says before getting cut off with a kiss from Seth. Seth breaks the kiss and laughs.

"You are starting to get paranoid, sweetheart. Just let nature take its course. I will help him impress the lovely Madison by helping him dress up. Why do you want me to help him? Not that I'm going to refuse." Seth asks wondering why Kaitlyn needs help with that.

"I love Blaine, but he has the fashion sense of a mop. He would show up to this date in sweatpants and a shirt if he could. So thanks so much for helping me...and him." Kaitlyn says as Seth kisses her temple and they start the movie. Upstairs, BB has just finished showering and is laying in bed getting ready to text Madison about her opinion on Seth's idea.

_Hey Madison. I have a question for you._

_Sure. Sup?_

_I was wondering how you would feel about double dating with Seth and Kaitlyn. They had a reservation for 4 for that new Italian place Sat. They asked if we would like to come along._

_You mean Marella's?_

_Yeah I think so. I wanted to know how you felt about it before I said anything._

_That's sweet. That sounds like a fun idea. I've been wanting to go there ever since it opened._

_Awesome! Can't wait! See you Saturday! _BB sends before falling asleep. About eleven the next morning, BB is woken up by a knock on his door. Yawning, BB opens the door to see Cheryl standing there.

"I didn't mean to wake you honey, but Seth is downstairs and he wants to talk to you." Cheryl says leaving BB standing there mildly confused about what he heard because he still wasn't fully awake. BB grabs a tank top and walks downstairs to see Seth waving and snickering.

"Morning Sunshine. Have a rough night?" Seth asks snickering. BB looks at Seth for a second wondering what the hell Seth was laughing about before looking into the mirror and realizing why Seth was giggling: his hair was all over the place and looked like he got electrocuted. BB grabs a hair tie off the table and pulls his hair into a ponytail to make the mess look halfway decent.

"Shut up, Seth. I bet your hair does the same thing. Second, what are you doing here so early? The date isn't until seven." BB asked wondering why Seth was at his house eight hours early.

"We're gonna hang out today. Kind of like a guys day out. We'll meet up with the girls a little before the date. Sound like a plan to you?" Seth asked knowing that BB was skeptical.

"Um...sure? Let me get changed and then we can head out." BB said running back upstairs to change. Moments later the two guys leave the house and head out for their day. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn comes out of her room after listening in on the boys. _"That was almost too easy. Blaine will thank me later." _Kaitlyn thought laughing. Kaitlyn heads downstairs texting Madison inviting her to the house for a ladies' day before the double date, to which Madison excitedly agrees. Kaitlyn smiles and lays on the couch waiting for Madison. BB and Seth are at gym working out when BB gets a chance to ask Seth about his true intentions.

"Ok, Seth, what is the real reason why you got me out of the house this morning?" BB ask Seth who is spotting BB on the weight bench. Seth grabs the weight and sets it back up as BB sits up on the bench.

"What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?" Seth asks sitting next to BB on the bench. BB rolls his eyes as he grabs a bottle of water..

"Seth. I know you enough that you don't have guy's days out. It's nice that you're doing this, but cut the bullshit. Why did you do this?" BB asked Seth. Seth shakes his head knowing he got caught. He decided it was better to come clean.

"Alright, I'm guilty. Kaitlyn wanted me to help you out with your clothes for tonight because she you have the fashion sense, and this is from her, of a wet mop." Seth explains. BB glares at Seth before cracking up laughing. Seth jumps a bit because he wasn't expecting this reaction from BB.

"Remind me to beat Kaitlyn after the date is over. But I will give Katie the benefit of the doubt because my choice in clothes, especially with dressing up. Because I hate dressing to be honest." BB says after he stops laughing. Seth smirks and slaps BB on the chest.

"Don't worry about that. With me, you will without a doubt be looking awesome. Madison won't be able to keep her eyes off of you. Kinda like what Kaitlyn does to me when we dress up for dates." Seth says.

"Ohh...alright. I guess it wouldn't to have a little help just this once." BB said fully giving into Seth's...or more like Kaitlyn's...request. BB couldn't blame Seth, Seth loves Kaitlyn almost as much as he does and he wants to see Kaitlyn happy. BB also figures that Seth kind of has a soft spot for BB himself, but probably wouldn't admit it even though both BB and Seth figured that out now that they were pretty good friends.

"See. It doesn't hurt to ask for help once in a while. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky tonight." Seth says as BB turns around with amazing speed with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Seth starts laughing hysterically after saying that.

"One, you are such an asshole sometimes. Two, not gonna happen." BB says shaking his head. Seth finally stops laughing and tries to catch his breath.

"I was kidding! That's probably a good thing." Seth said in between breaths. BB raises an eyebrow, wondering what brought that remark about.

"You and Kaitlyn haven't...you know..." BB starts to ask before being quickly cut off by Seth.

"Fuck NO! I love Kaitlyn, but I ain't fucking this relationship up. Besides, she'd probably kick my ass if I suggested it before she was ready." Seth almost yells before remembering they were in the gym. Seth and BB grab their bags and start to leave the gym.

"Seth, that conversation got REALLY awkward REALLY quickly." BB said with his face a shade of crimson. Seth nods and tries to hide his look of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. Anyways, let's head to my place and we'll see if I have anything that works for you." Seth says as they exit the gym. Back at Kaitlyn's house, Madison has finally arrived and the two girls were talking in the living room. Cheryl comes out of the kitchen to check on the girls.

"Do you girls need anything?" Cheryl asks Madison and Kaitlyn who both shakes their heads.

"No thank you. Kaitlyn, you and your brother have such a sweet mom." Madison says recapturing the attention of Cheryl who kind of laughs.

"Brother? Kaitlyn doesn't have a brother...OH! You must be talking about Blaine. They aren't brother and sister...they're cousins." Cheryl corrects Madison who has a red tint on her face.

"Cousins? Oh god I'm sorry." Madison says. Cheryl pats Madison's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, honey. It happened a lot when they were younger. They were virtually twins." Cheryl says remembering how similar her daughter and nephew looked when they were little. Cheryl walks back into the kitchen leaving Madison and Kaitlyn alone again.

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn. It's just that Angelina said something about BB being your brother." Madison says as Kaitlyn tenses a little after hearing Angelina's name.

"Angelina...ugh. It's all good, Madison. Angelina should learn to get her facts straight. What else did Angelina say about Blaine?" Kaitlyn asks wondering what other shit Angelina spread.

"Long story short, she said that he was loser and I shouldn't have done this today. Angelina likes to over exaggerate about how popular should date popular. I honestly don't think she would have made as big of a deal if BB wasn't your relation." Madison explains. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Yeah ever since sophomore year, we haven't really got along. Boy troubles can bring out the bitchiest in girls." Kaitlyn says smirking. Madison nods in agreement.

"Very true. Don't tell Angelina this, but you and Seth make a great couple. He really cares about you. Him and Angelina would have never worked out in the long run." Madison says as Kaitlyn's smile gets bigger. Kaitlyn gives Madison a hug after hearing her saying her opinion about her and Seth.

"That means a lot, Madison. Glad to know some people support us. Anyways, let's head upstairs and decide what we will wear." Kaitlyn says as she and Madison walk upstairs to Kaitlyn's room.

"Kaitlyn, I have a question. Why exactly does BB live here with you? Where are his parents?" Madison asked now curious about BB's past. Kaitlyn stops and turns to Madison.

"I'm not going to give you the details because you will have to ask Blaine himself about that. But I will tell you that Blaine is originally from Oklahoma and his parents aren't in the picture. I'm gonna leave it at that." Kaitlyn says. Madison nods understanding that if she wants to find out more about BB, she'll have to ask him herself. Back at Seth's house, BB and Seth are looking through shirts that are in boxes or in Seth's closet. BB looks at a few shirts in amazement just because he has so many.

"Good god. You have enough shirts to fill a men's department at the mall. How did you get so many?" BB asks picking up a shirt with a dragon on the back. Seth falls onto his bed and laughs.

"Bought some myself. Got some as Christmas and birthday presents. Got others from my mom. I guess you can say I'm kind of a pack rat when it comes to the shirts. I want to take time to throw out the ones that are either too big or too small and the ones I'll probably never wear. I guess my procrastination paid off this time. You have a pretty decent selection to choose from." Seth says sitting up and looking through another box. BB laughs and pulls out a blue checkered shirt. Seth shakes his head.

"How about this one?" BB asks pulling out a long sleeved dark green shirt. Seth makes a hand motion to tell BB to turn the shirt around. When BB does, he sees that there is a dragon on the back. BB nods his head in understanding and sets the shirt aside. The two guys continue looking for a moment before Seth believes he found something.

"Hey. Try this one on." Seth says tossing BB a gray shirt. BB quickly changes into the button-up and turns to Seth for his opinion. Seth gives him two thumbs up.

"That's the one. You brought black pants so that will work. Now I think I have an extra pair of shoes that go well with that. No offense to the designer sneakers that you're wearing. So I think these will work." Seth says throwing a pair of boots BB's way. BB picks up one of them and looks it over.

"Wow...thanks. But why are you helping me so much with my appearance? You probably have much more important things to worry about then seeing me attempt to date this random girl." BB says wondering why Seth is being so helpful and generous. Seth sits down on the bed next to BB.

"One, I already had what I was wearing planned out well enough ahead of time. Two, I'm helping you because I have been friends with you for months and our lives have had similar stories. I honestly want to help you be able to move on from your past and better your future. One of the things you need is confidence. And to be more confident, you need caring friends and family to help you along the way. Whatever Kaitlyn can't help with, I want to help with. Not because I have to, it's because I want to. I also never had a brother, so this is kinda fun." Seth explains laughing. BB barely punches Seth on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Seth. It's cool of you to help out your girlfriend's awkward and broken cousin improve his self-esteem." BB says giving Seth a hug.

"That's what friends do, they help each other. Sometimes, nothing is expected in return. Except this time there is something I need in return. I want those boots back whenever the date is over. Those fuckers were expensive." Seth says letting BB out of the hug. BB nods.

"Now, we have about an hour until we have to pick up the girls, so I suggest we start getting ready." Seth says the two boys leave Seth's bedroom. At Kaitlyn's house, Madison and Kaitlyn are waiting patiently in the living room for the boys. Kaitlyn is wearing a sleeveless black dress with a skirt that comes to her knee. Madison is wearing a dress of the same length, but is blue and has sleeves. Cheryl and Mike come into living room and smile.

"So where are you two young ladies out to tonight?" Mike asks looking at the girls.

"We are going to eat at this new Italian restaurant, but I'm not totally sure what we are doing afterwards." Kaitlyn explains to her dad. Cheryl laughs as somebody knocks on the door. Kaitlyn gets up to answer the door as Madison follows. Kaitlyn opens the door and Seth is standing there in black pants and a dark blue shirt with his hair tied back at the base of his head. Kaitlyn grabs Seth into a hug and gives him a quick kiss.

"Hey. You look great. I can't wait for tonight. So...where's Blaine?" Kaitlyn asks. Seth turns around to see nobody behind him. Seth groans and rolls his eyes.

"Blaine WAS behind me. I guess he's a little nervous. BLAINE! Get in here." Seth yells outside. After a moment, BB finally steps into the house as Mike and Cheryl say wow. BB is wearing the gray shirt and the boots Seth loaned him along with a pair of black pants. BB also decided to ditch his glasses as well as leave his hair down for tonight. Seth has a smile of pride because he was the mastermind behind BB's look. Kaitlyn has a look of shock because she didn't expect this out of her cousin. Finally, Madison has a big smile on her face after seeing her date for the night. BB walks over to Madison. BB tries to think of something to say, but his nerves are causing his mind to go blank. After a moment, words come out of BB's mouth.

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" BB manages to get out. Madison chuckles and nods. All four teens turn to walk out the front door before Mike and Cheryl call to them.

"Hey. Not so fast. Your mother wants a couple of pictures before you all leave, Kaitlyn." Mike says. BB and Kaitlyn groan as Cheryl laughs.

"It won't be that bad. Just a couple of pictures and then you guys can have fun." Cheryl says. BB and Kaitlyn eventually surrender and the four teens walk over to Cheryl for a few pictures. Seth wraps his arm around Kaitlyn's waist for the picture. BB looks over to Seth and nervously attempts to do the same. Madison giggles a little as she senses a little apprehension and helps guide BB's arm the rest of the way. Cheryl looks for a second and smiles before bringing the camera up.

"Alrighty...everybody smile. One. Two. Three!" Cheryl says as she takes a few pictures before the teens are finally able to leave for their double date. When the reach Seth's car, BB opens the door for Madison and Seth for Kaitlyn. Madison nods her thanks as she gets into the car. BB closes the door for Madison and walks over to his side. BB opens the door and takes a deep breath before getting into the car. _"Alright. First date with Madison...here we go." _BB thinks as he gets into the car and closes the door.

**Yeah describing women's clothes...not exactly a strong point of mine, sorry if comes out awkward sounding. It also looks like Seth succeeded in helping BB dress to impress. Anyways, the official date will happen next chapter.**

**Now the first poll is done and we have a winner. The second poll is officially up to pick what the costume will be in the Halloween Chapter. The choices in the poll are a little unconventional in my opinion, but hopefully you all will pick the best for BB. The winner and the new poll are up on my profile. I will also post the links to the clothes I used for reference for BB's outfit so you can tell me if they were good...or not very good...picks.**

**Read and leave a review to tell me what you guys think. Until next time!**


	18. Date Night

The drive to the restaurant seemed to ease the nerves of BB...a little bit. BB is sitting in the backseat of Seth's car trying to think of something to say without sounding like a blithering idiot. Madison is sitting next to him idly looking out the window while Seth and Kaitlyn are in the front seat talking amongst themselves. BB takes a second to look over at Madison. _"She's probably bored already with me. Some date I am. Come on Blaine! Say something! ANYTHING just open your mouth!" _BB thought before he decides to try to start some type of conversation with Madison. BB taps Madison on the shoulder which gets Madison's attention as she turns to BB.

"Sorry if I didn't say this earlier, bu...but you look really beautiful tonight." BB says kind of stumbling on his words. Madison smiles at both the compliment and the fact the she can see that BB is nervous.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. You certainly clean up pretty good." Madison replies. BB smiles at the compliment because he rarely, if ever, gets compliments from girls besides Kaitlyn and Cheryl.

"Thank you. Hopefully tonight will be fun." BB says. Madison pats BB's hand.

"Don't worry. I bet it will." Madison says as Seth's car pulls into the parking lot. Seth stops the car and turns back to BB and Madison.

"Alright ladies and gentleman we are here. Time to go take tonight by storm. Are you both ready?" Seth asks the younger teens. BB and Madison both nod. Seth gets out of the car and walks over to Kaitlyn's side to open the car door for her. BB watches Seth and decides to give it a shot as well. He gets out of the car—almost too quickly that he trips—and he walks over to open the door for Madison. Madison takes BB's arm and lets out a small laugh.

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Madison asks noticing him trip. BB's face turns a shade of pink.

"Umm...yeah. I'm alright. Just a little clumsy." BB replies with a small chuckle. _"Great! Date's barely started and I almost faceplant. Not how I wanted to start this off. The night is still young though" _BB thought as the four teens walk into the restaurant. When they enter, they are greeted by an older gentlemen.

"Buona sera! Benvenuti a Marella di." The older gentlemen says in Italian. The four teens look at him in confusion making the host laugh.

"I'm sorry. Welcome to Marella's, I'm the host and owner of the restaurant, Gino. How may I assist you youngsters tonight?" Gino asks.

"Yeah, we have a reservation for four. Under the name, Rollins." Seth says. Gino nods and looks in the book checking the reservations.

"Meraviglioso! Yes, Mr. Rollins you do. Allow my wife to help you four to your table. This is my wife Gabrielle and she will escort you." Gino says introducing the woman who walks up next to him.

"Questo e prezioso! Two brothers double dating together." Gabrielle says excitedly. Seth raises an eyebrow and BB's blushes a little in embarrassment. Kaitlyn and Madison laugh at the misunderstanding.

"Oh no no. We aren't brothers just friends, but thanks for the compliment." Seth explains. Gabrielle giggles at her mistake.

"Oops. My mistake. Allow me to show you to your table."Gabrielle says grabbing menus and walking the foursome to their table. Madison turns to BB as they continue walking.

"Does that happen a lot to you? Being mistakenly called siblings with somebody?" Madison asks as BB chuckles.

"With Kaitlyn? Yes, especially when we were younger. People thought we were twins. This is a first being called Seth's brother. I don't think we look that much alike, but I guess we do enough to be brothers." BB replies as the teens finally reach their table. The four take their seats as Gabrielle handed out the menus.

"I hope you four have a nice time and your waiter will be here momentarily to take your order." Gabrielle says walking away. The four open their menus and talk amongst themselves.

"Those two are certainly entertaining people." Kaitlyn says talking about Gino and Gabrielle. Seth nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah. Entertaining, but very nice." Seth says taking a drink of water. The four continue talking until the waiter arrives at their table. They look up and recognize the waiter.

"Hey, Santino! I didn't know you worked here." Kaitlyn says to Santino who smiles.

"Yep. This is my dad's new place and he needed some extra help, so here I am. So what can I get you four tonight?" Santino asks as they give him their order.

"Alright. I will send this back and it should be out pretty quickly." Santino says heading to the kitchen, but before he leaves he looks at BB and Madison.

"Voi due fate una bella coppia." Santino says before finally walking away. BB and Madison look at each other in confusion wondering what Santino said to them.

"You gotta give the Marella's points in authenticity. Hearing them speak Italian really adds to the Italian feel of the restaurant." Madison says.

"Oh yeah. All we need now is a gondola, wine, and a guy playing a violin." BB says. Immediately after saying that, a guy with a violin starts walking around the tables playing a song. Madison rolls her eyes at the irony. Moments later, Santino brings the food and they begin eating. To everybody's shock, BB has been his best to keep up a conversation. Unfortunately, almost everything he says to Madison comes out stammering or stuttering. Madison has also noticed that. Madison is confused about his behavior, so she asks Kaitlyn to accompany her to the bathroom because Madison wants to ask Kaitlyn in private about her cousin's personality. Both girls are standing at the sink fixing their make-up when Madison breaks the silence.

"Is BB scared of me or something?" Madison asks. Kaitlyn turns and looks at Madison.

"Of course he's not. Why do ask that?" Kaitlyn asks confused. Madison smirks and looks down at the sink.

"I don't know. It just seems like as soon as we started eating, he can't put two words together without stuttering or stammering. I hope he isn't like intimidated by me or something." Madison explains.

"It's not you, Blaine always gets this way in group situations. He is extremely shy. I'm sorry he comes across as a little moronic, but he has come a long way since moving here." Kaitlyn says defending her cousin. Madison nods in understanding. She likes BB, but she doesn't like it when he looks like he's panicking around her. She likes the BB who has a lively personality, not the BB who looks like he's on the verge of a breakdown. Back at the table, Santino brought them the check and BB and Seth are talking about the date as they wait for the girls to return so they could leave.

"OK, dude, I'm actually impressed. You've actually tried to keep a conversation going?" Seth asks.

"I know! But I'm just nervous about saying something stupid. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of idiot or something." BB explains as Seth punches him in the arm.

"Now that's just stupid. She wouldn't be here right now if she thought you were stupid. Now when we leave, I want you to show Madison the confident person me and Kaitlyn know you are becoming. Or you are riding as the hood ornament. Understand?" Seth asks annoyed. He knows Blaine is afraid to try so he took it upon himself to force BB to break from his shell. BB nods in agreement as the girls come back to the table. BB turns to Madison.

"Welcome back. Are you ready to go?" BB asks Madison. Madison nods as they walk to the door. When they leave Seth walks next to BB and whispers to him "Keep it up or hood ornament." BB nods again as they get into the car. As they leave the parking lot, Seth turns around to BB and Madison.

"So what did you two think of the joint?" Seth asks.

"It was pretty good. This place is definitely on the 'Come back again' list." Madison says as BB smiles in agreement.

"Oh yeah. I love the friendly and warming atmosphere of the place." BB says. When he finishes, Kaitlyn gets an idea.

"Hey. Is everybody cool with going to the park? Apparently there is a pretty fun festival going on right now." Kaitlyn suggests. The other three shrug and nod.

"Alright. Sounds like fun. Ho...How about you, Madison?" BB says once again stammering.

"Yeah. Let's go." Madison says smiling, though she gets the idea of trying to get BB alone and getting down to the bottom of his nervousness. Minutes later, they arrive at the park and they take in the sights of the lights, the outdoor concert, and the numerous booths set up throughout the park. Kaitlyn grabs Seth's arm as he escorts her. BB also helps Madison out of the car, but Madison quickly runs up to Kaitlyn and Seth. Madison whispers to Kaitlyn her plan, who in return whispers it to Seth. Seth nods to Madison as she runs back to BB. BB looks at her wondering what the deal was.

"Are you alright, Madison? What was that about?" BB asked Madison.

"Don't worry. I just told Seth what time my curfew was so I would be home in enough time." Madison lies to BB. After that, Seth turns to BB and Madison, helping get Madison's plan rolling.

"Hey. Me and Kaitlyn are gonna check out the concert. We'll meet back at the front gate in about an hour and a half. Sound good?" Seth asks. BB and Madison nod and the two couples go their separate ways—Seth and Kaitlyn to the concert as BB and Madison look at the booths and the lights. After walking around for a moment, Madison asks BB to sit in private on one of the open benches as she was now going to get to the bottom of this guy.

"Are...are you not having a good time?" BB asks once again stuttering his words. Madison shakes her head.

"No no. I'm having a great time, but what I'm wondering is if you are having good time?" Madison asks. BB gives her an awkward look.

"Of course I am. Why are you asking?" BB asks wondering brought about Madison's question.

"Don't take it personal, but every time you talk to me you seem to always stumble on your words. I mean you can barely put two words together. If you are scared of me or don't like me, feel free to tell me now." Madison says raising her voice. BB gives her a look of shock because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Scared of you? Hate you? Of course not. I really like you, Madison." BB explains.

"But why can't you talk to me? Explain it to me." Madison says. BB takes a deep breath, knowing he was going to have explain some of his past to Madison, but he doesn't want to reveal too much. He likes Madison and wants this to go well, but he isn't ready to explain everything to her...yet.

"I'm like that because before I moved here, I lived in Oklahoma with my dad. Me and my dad didn't have the best...relationship. Long story short, it kind of destroyed my self-confidence and self-esteem. That's why I moved to Houston with Kaitlyn...too get a new start and recover mentally and physically." BB explains to Madison. Madison pats BB on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what happened between you and your dad? Did you guys have a falling out?" Madison asks with care in her voice. BB laughs sarcastically.

"You can say that. It's a very long story." BB replies.

"Maybe I can help you. You can tell me abou..." Madison suggests before getting cutoff by BB.

"I really appreciate it, but I really don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm still trying to come to grasp with it myself. No offense." BB explains. Madison nods solemnly in understanding. She didn't get the full details about BB's past, but she understands him a little more. Madison considers that a victory in itself. BB takes a chance and puts his arm around Madison. Madison looks at that, smiles, and decides to snuggle closer to him. BB looks up and points to the sky with his free hand.

"Doesn't the sky look beautiful tonight? Even with the lights from the festival, you can see the stars shining brightly." BB asks. Madison smiles and puts her head on BB's shoulder.

"It is beautiful. You know this is the first time a date has taken me stargazing. I like this. It's peaceful, quiet, and soothing." Madison says still staring up at the sky. For a little longer, the younger teens just stare up at the sky, thinking how great this feeling is. After a bit, the two decide to check out the rest of the festival. After walking around, BB and Madison stop at one of the games. BB decides to play a round and try to win a prize for Madison.

"You're really going to go for it?" Madison asks. BB smiles pulling out two dollars to play.

"Yep. It's all in fun. Maybe I'll win something." BB says being handed five balls. The point of the game was to knock all the bottles down to win a prize. BB threw the first two balls too high. The third ball is too far to the left. _"Please let me have Colby's throwing arm..,just once." _BB thought getting ready to throw the fourth ball. BB takes a breath and throws this ball lower and lighter. The next thing he knows, all the bottles are down and the guy running the booth is yelling "Winner!" Madison and BB high five as BB picks out a prize. BB hands Madison the prize, which turns out to be a blue teddy bear with a crown and pageant sash.

"Thank you. Why did you pick this one?" Madison asks holding onto the bear. BB shrugs.

"I don't know. The bear just seemed to remind me of you in some way." BB said. Madison gives BB a hug.

"Aww. That is too sweet. Come on, let's go see the rest of the park before we have to find Kaitlyn and Seth." Madison says grabbing BB's arm as they walk around the rest of the park. After a bit of taking in the sights and sounds of the numerous booths around the festival, Madison and BB walks towards the outdoor concert to try to find Seth and Kaitlyn. When they reach the concert area, they look around for Seth and Kaitlyn; they have no luck.

"Hmm. I wonder where those two went off? They said to meet them here about this time." BB says.

"Who knows? Maybe they went to get popcorn or something." Madison suggests as they keep on walking until they reach a more secluded area of the park. They area is almost completely dark except for a flickering post light; but they can still see the lights and hear the music of the festival.

"Good grief. Those two were the ones who said 'meet up in an hour and a half' yet they are the ones who are late. I ought to give them a piece of my mind." BB says getting more aggravated. BB turns around and locks eyes with Madison. All that is going through BB's mind is how beautiful Madison is, especially in the moonlight.

"You know, Madison, in the moonlight you have very beautiful ey..." BB says before tripping and falling over something on the ground. Madison and BB pull their phones out to shine a light on what BB tripped over. What they didn't realize was that they unintentionally found Seth and Kaitlyn.

"What the hell were you two doing? We have spent the last fifteen minutes looking for you two." BB said getting of the ground. Seth and Kaitlyn follow suit. Madison was behind them trying not to laugh.

"Sorry...we lost track of time." Kaitlyn said as one of the broken park lights flickered on. When the light came on, they could see Seth and Kaitlyn clearer. Madison starts laughing hysterically as BB's eyes go wide. After a moment, BB starts laughing along with her. Seth and Kaitlyn look at each other what is going on.

"What is so funny?" Seth asks as BB and Madison laugh harder. Kaitlyn walks over to BB and slaps him on the back of the head, making BB laugh even harder.

"Blaine, you are such a butt. Tell us what the fuck is so damn funny!" Kaitlyn screams at BB. BB finally catches his breath and stops laughing.

"I'm sorry. Whew! That was hilarious. I guess we know why you guys lost track of time." BB said wiping tears from his eyes. Kaitlyn and Seth get madder at the younger teens.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth asks turning red from annoyance and anger. BB walks over to Seth and puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Was it stuffy and hot during that concert or what?" BB asks Seth. Seth shakes his head.

"No it wasn't. Why?" Seth asks. BB tries not to start laughing again. BB starts talking again once he regain his composure.

"Because, hot stuff, half the buttons on your shirt are undone." BB says to Seth, who immediately looks down and realizes BB was right. Seth's shade of red turns from anger to embarrassment. He quickly turns around to button up as BB and Madison start laughing again.

"I guess you both got overheated in the thrills of passion." Madison says still laughing.

"Or is the red on your cheeks more from being stone cold BUSTED." BB says.

"You guys got lucky. You guys wouldn't be laughing if we went any further." Seth says trying to make BB and Madison feel awkward. It backfires as BB shakes his head.

"Yeah. Like that would have ever happened." BB replied.

"What makes you think that?" Seth asks getting angrier by the second.

"Because, Seth, I know you enough that you are too much of a gentlemen to do that kind of stuff in the middle of a park. Two, Kaitlyn would have probably kicked your ass at the suggestion. Three, if Kaitlyn wouldn't have kicked your ass, Uncle Mike would have beat the shit outta you." BB says as Seth tries to take a swing at him. BB ducks and runs toward the car with Seth hot on his heels. The girls roll their eyes and follow the boys to the car. After everyone reaches the car, Seth drives to Madison's house to drop her off first. BB is sitting in the backseat holding is arm where Seth punched him after catching up with him.

"You know, I might have egged it on but you didn't have to hit me." BB said. Madison rubs the spot where Seth hit him. Moments later, they arrive at Madison's house. BB decides to walk Madison to the door. When they reach Madison's door, Madison turns to BB.

"Thanks for walking me up to the house. I really had a good time tonight. We should do this again sometime." Madison says smiling up to BB who smiles in return.

"I had a great night too and we should definitely do this again sometime." BB says.

"When is a good time for you?" Madison asks.

"Well...our friends are all throwing this party on Halloween. Would you like to accompany me to it?" BB asks. Madison nods her head.

"I'm glad you asked. I would love too." Madison says. BB and Madison look at each for a moment before Madison does something BB didn't think would happen. Madison walks up to BB and pulls him in for a kiss on the lips. BB wasn't sure what to do for moment before simply going along with it. The two just stand on door step kissing. BB wraps his arms around Madison's shoulders and Madison wraps hers around his waist for a few seconds before Madison breaks it up. Madison waves bye to BB, who has a grin going ear to ear. Madison enters her house and BB is still trying to figure out how to use his legs. After a moment, he walks back to Seth's car. When BB gets back into Seth's car, Seth and Kaitlyn quickly turn to BB with very noticeable smirks.

"Aww. My little cousin is growing up. I'm so happy for you." Kaitlyn said making a kissy face to BB.

"Oh shut up." BB says sticking his tongue out at Kaitlyn.

"So did you give her back her gum or her tongue?" Seth asks laughing. BB punches Seth on the arm.

"SHUT UP! Didn't you two have anything better to do besides watch me and Madison?" BB asks. Seth and Kaitlyn look toward each other then back to BB shaking their heads.

"We could have, but you two were much more entertaining." Kaitlyn laughs. BB rolls his eyes.

"I guess you can consider us even for that little stunt at the park." Seth says driving towards Kaitlyn and BB's house.

"So I'm guessing you and Madison will be doing this again sometime?" Seth asks. BB smiles and nods the affirmative.

"Without a doubt. She said she would come along with me to the Halloween party." BB says excited.

"I told you that you could do it. She enjoyed herself because you acted like yourself and you were confident. Girls tend to like that shit." Seth says as Kaitlyn laughs. Minutes later, Seth pulls into the driveway as the three teens get out of the car. BB walks towards the house while Kaitlyn and Seth hang out by his car. BB turns around to see that Kaitlyn isn't following him.

"Are you coming, Katie?" BB asks Kaitlyn who is leaning on the car.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second." Kaitlyn replies. BB scoffs.

"OK. But if you aren't in the house in twenty minutes, I'm coming back outside with the water hose and gonna make things even more awkward." BB says laughing. Kaitlyn and Seth roll their eyes.

"Goodnight Blaine!" Kaitlyn and Seth say at the same time, hinting they want BB to leave. BB gets the hint and he walks into the house. When he walks inside, he leans on the banister thinking about Madison._ "Isn't she lovely...isn't she wonderful...isn't she precious..."_ BB thought putting his hand on his lips, replaying the kiss in his mind. _"Madison Rayne enjoyed herself on a date...a DATE...WITH ME!" _BB thinks smiling as he heads to bed.

**Looks like Madison and BB's date was a success, not without a small bump in the road. Actually, I think it went pretty well for all four of them. Hopefully you guys liked the date chapter. For the little phrases in Italian...Thank you Google Translate! After realizing I didn't set it up right, the poll is NOW on my profile. So please vote on BB's costume. Like always, read and review...I like and read every review I get.**


End file.
